2nd Chance
by RuiKai
Summary: Der Krieg ist zuende. Harry hat gewonnen doch zu welchem Preis? Seine Freunde verändern sich und trifften immer weiter von Harry ab. Doch eines Abends verändert sich alles plötzlich.
1. Verrat, Verwirrung & Vice Verca

Chapter One Verrat, Verwirrung & Vice Verca

Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,

wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.

Oder blickt man auf,

wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

.... klopf ..... klopf ..... RY ...... ARRY .... HARRY

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah seine ehemals beste Freundin Hermione Granger vor ihm stehen.

Sie trug noch immer ihre Schuluniform oder besser gesagt was davon noch übrig war, ihr Rock war bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln hoch gerollt. Die Bluse hatte sie in der Mitte zusammengeknotet und die obersten Knöpfe standen offen wodurch sie den Leuten einen tiefen Blick in ihr Dekolletee bot. Sie trug eine Menge Make-Up und war kaum noch als das hübsche Mädchen von früher zu erkennen.

"Was willst du Hermione? Lass mich schlafen.", sagte Harry in einem grimmigen Ton zu ihr.

"Komm schon, ich wollte dich holen, wir machen unten eine Party. Du musst dich entspannen und eine kleine Feier wäre genau das Richtige für dich.", antwortete sie.

Er gab ihr nur einen kurzen abwerteten Blick und stand auf.

"Ich habe keine Lust da unten den Tod von so vielen unserer Freunde zu feiern, Hermione."

"Du sollst ja auch nicht ihren Tod feiern Harry, sondern das Voldemort endlich tot ist.", gab sie etwas schnippisch zur Antwort. "Das würden sie sicher auch so wollen."

"Ich weiß leider nicht was sie wollen würden. Ich werde sie auch niemals danach Fragen können. Was ist nur mit dir passiert Hermione? Wo ist das Mädchen geblieben, das ich geliebt habe? Meine beste Freundin?", fragte er.

"Was meinst denn damit, Harry? Ich bin so wie immer.", sagte sie mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick.

"So wie immer? Schau dich doch mal an ,Hermione! Du läufst herum wie ein Flittchen, deine Noten sind so in den Keller gegangen, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr die NEWT's schaffst und es gibt, glaub ich, bis auf diesen Raum hier keinen in dem du noch nicht mit Ron geschlafen hast.", antwortete Harry gereizt.

Doch Harry gab ihr aber nicht einmal die Möglichkeit zu antworten, er drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum schien die Party gerade ihren Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Der Lärm war fast unerträglich. Überall sah man Pärchen, die tanzten, in diversen Ecken halb aufeinander lagen oder schleunigst in Richtung Waschräume rannten, um sich zu übergeben. Viele seiner Mitschüler versuchten ihn anzusprechen aber er ignorierte sie und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Suche nach den zwei roten Teufeln, Ginny und Ron Weasley.

Er musste auch nicht lange nach ihnen Suchen den nur ein paar Klassenzimmer vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt saßen die beiden bei weit geöffneter Tür und stritten offenbar. Er versteckte sich im Schatten neben der Tür.

"Ron irgend etwas stimmt nicht! Das Amortentia, das ich Harry geben soll, wirkt bei ihm einfach nicht!" Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er da Ginny sagen gehört hatte.

Er wusste, dass die beiden irgendetwas im Schilde führten, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Nur leider wussten sie wohl nicht, da sie sich in den letzten Monaten immer weiter von einander Entfernt hatten und sich kaum noch sahen, dass er gegen jede Art von Gedanken oder Verhaltenskontrolle immun war.

"Du gibst ihm nur eine zu geringe Dosis, Ginny. Bei Hermione klappt es ohne Probleme, die macht was ich will.", ließ Ron höhnisch verlauten.

"Ich bin mir aber nicht mehr sicher dabei Ron, ich finde nicht, das es richtig ist die Liebe von Harry und Hermione auf diese Art und Weiße zu erzwingen.", meinte Ginny etwas unsicher.

Darauf hin hörte Harry etwas rumpeln und einen Aufschrei von Ginny, er wollte sich schon zu erkennen geben, aber er hörte schon wieder Ron's Stimme:" Wehe du sagst auch nur einen Ton zu Harry oder Hermione"

Harry spähte darauf kurz ins Zimmer und er sah das Ron seine Schwester an den Haaren gepackt hatte und sie voller Hass anstarrte.

"Und wenn ja was machst du dann?", versuchte Ginny zu kontern aber man hörte Schmerzen und ihre Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

Ron grinste darauf nur spöttisch, während er seinen Zauberstab hob und auf Ginny richtete. "Imperio" rief er und Harry sah wie der Zauber Ginny traf.

Harry kochte mittlerweile vor Wut und seine Kräfte fingen langsam an sich selbstständig machen zu wollen. Er versuchte sich mit Atemübungen zu beruhigen was ihm aber nicht gelang. Seine einzige Möglichkeit, wenn er Ron nicht umbringen wollte war es Hogwarts zu verlassen und sich einen Plan auszudenken wie er Ron seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück in den Schatten der Tür und verschwand aus Hogwarts.

Er erschien unter einem großen Baum in Wales, er trat aus dem Schatten des Baumes und blickte über seine Schulte auf ein großes weißes Haus das hinter ihm Stand. Dies war das Haus in dem alles Begann, er war einmal zwei Stockwerke groß doch durch die magische Explosion, die dem ersten Untergangs Voldemorts folgte, zerstörte den oberen Teil des Gebäudes. Eigentlich wollte er nach dem Krieg dieses Haus wieder Aufbauen und hier wollte er eine Familie gründen doch diesen Wunsch hatte er schon lange verdrängt.

Langsam riss er seinen Blick vom Haus los und verließ das Grundstück. Er lief die Straße entlang bis zu einem großen Tor, das sich von ihm nur mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnen lies.

Harry schritt durch das Tor und steuerte direkt auf sein Ziel zu. Er blieb vor einem großen Grabstein stehen auf dem James & Lily Potter stand.

Seine Eltern die er nie kennen gelernt hatte, die sich für ihn geopfert hatten. Er lief weiter und sah die ganzen Grabsteine derer, die in diesem sinnlosen Krieg ihr Leben lassen mussten.

Remus & Nymphadora Lupin, sie starben in ihren Flitterwochen, sie wurden vor ihrem Hotel angegriffen. Sie hatten tapfer gekämpft, fast zwanzig Todesser mit in den Tod gerissen und mussten trotzdem gehen. Sirius Black, er starb in meinem fünften Schuljahr, der dumme Hund viel durch den Schleier des Todes im Ministerium. Neville Longbotten und Draco Malfoy, sie starben in der letzten Schlacht, als sie den letzten Hokrux von Riddle zerstörten.

Susan Bones, Parvati & Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, alle starben sie in der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Und zuletzt seine Frau Luna Potter

nur das niemand ahnte das sie tatsächlich so hieß, dass sie geheiratet hatten. Riddle hatte sie entführt um ihm den Mut zu nehmen, als man sie fand war sie schon lange tot. Man konnten sie kaum noch erkennen, sie musste Tage lang gefoltert und vergewaltigt worden sein.

Er wirbelte elegant seine Hand durch die Luft und in ihr erschien ein Strauß Lilien, es waren ihre Lieblingsblumen. Er kniete sich vor dem Grab nieder und legte den Strauß davor ab. Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Namen während er anfing zu weinen. Über all das, was war und was alles hätte sein sollen.

Harry begann ihr zu berichten was er heute heraus gefunden hatte, über den Verrat von Ron und Ginny, dass er Hermione zur Rede gestellt hatte und Ron sich wohl den dunklen Künsten hingab. Kurz bevor er am Ende seiner Erzählung war fühlte er plötzlich ein Stechen in seinem Herzen und es wurde ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen.

Bevor ihn die Ohnmacht zu sich rief spürte er noch, wie sein Kopf auf Lunas Grabstein knallte, dann wurde alles Schwarz.

„Hat sich wer die Nummer des Hippogreifen gemerkt?", fragte Harry laut während er wieder zu sich kam. Sein Kopf brummte höllisch und als er versuchte die Kopfschmerzen etwas weg zu massieren. Dabei bemerkte er wie etwas feuchtes an seiner Stirn klebte. Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und blickte auf seine blutbeschmierte Hand.

„Oh Gott tut das weh", sprach er zu sich selbst nur um aufzuschrecken und noch einmal auf seine Hand zu schauen. Sie war geschrumpft, aus irgend einem Grund war seine Hand um zwei oder drei Größen geschrumpft und der Ärmel seines grünen Hemdes wirkte zusammengefallen, als wenn es ihm mehrere Nummern zu klein wäre.

„Was, was ist passiert?", schrie er und sprang auf. Nervös sah er an sich herab und registrierte, dass er tatsächlich geschrumpft war. Er war wieder so groß, wie ein Zwölf-, oder Dreizehnjähriger. Was war passiert hatte ihn jemand angegriffen und versucht eine Art Ritual an ihm anzuwenden? Doch plötzlich viel ihm noch etwas auf. Um ihn herum fehlte etwas!

Harry stand auf einer grünen Wiese. Um ihn herum gab es nur ein paar Grabsteine, hier und da. Luna's Grab und die Gräber seiner Familie und seiner Freunde waren alle verschwunden.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, werde ich aber mächtig sauer", knurrte Harry während er mit einer Handbewegung seine Kleider und Schuhe auf seine jetzige Größe schrumpfte.

Die grünen Basiliskenhaut Stiefel passten wieder wie angegossen. Außerdem war auch der Rest der Kleidung nun nicht mehr ausgeleiert, wie ein altes Nachthemd. Die schwarz, grün gefleckte Armeehosen mit den unzähligen Taschen, in denen er viele nützliche Dinge wie einen Dolch und mehrere Tränke aufbewahrte, schlabberte nicht mehr herum. Außerdem befand sich darin noch sein Sieben- Kammern- Koffer, in dem er seine Schulsachen, die Karte der Rumtreiber, das gesamte Vermögen seiner Familien, welches er nach dem Fall Gringotts lieber persönlich aufbewahrte. Hierbei handelte es sich um verschiedene Erbstücke, Geld und Grundstücksurkunden. Das grüne Hemd und die schwarze Weste, an der die Ärmel fehlten und der Zauberstabhalter um sein Handgelenk und um seine Waden passten auch wieder.

Harry schaute sich um und sah nicht weit von ihm einen Nimbus 2000 liegen, langsam lief er zu ihm hin und betrachtete ihn. Er sah nagelneu aus, als wäre er kaum bis gar nicht benutzt worden.

Dies verwunderte ihn sehr, da es das Nimbus Unternehmen und damit auch diesen Besen seit ungefähr drei Jahren nicht mehr gab.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Tempus". Eine Reihe golden schimmernder Zahlen entwanden sich seinem Phönixzauberstab und blieben in der Luft hängen. Verdutzt starrte er sie an. Da konnte etwas nicht stimmen! Der Zauber zeigte ihm das Datum und die präzise Uhrzeit des 02.06.1991 um 19:35 an. Aber das konnte nicht sein, es war Mai 2000. Also versuchte er es noch ein paar Mal ohne Erfolg. Ständig wiederholte sich der Schriftzug: 02.06.1991 um 19:35. Fluchend begutachtete Harry seinen Zauberstab.

Er schnappte sich den Besen, der auf dem Boden lag und lief den Weg wieder zurück zum Tor des Friedhofes. Er musste heraus finden was für ein Datum wirklich war und warum sein Zauber nicht richtig funktionierte, außerdem konnte er dann direkt auch den Besitzer des Besens suchen und fragen woher dieser kam

.

Nachdem er das Tor öffnete und am Gehweg stand schaute er sich den Besen noch einmal genauer an und ihm viel etwas ins Auge was ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Am Rand des Besens war ein Namen in silberner Schrift eingraviert worden.

Der Name lautete: Harry James Potter.

Harry schaute den Besen verdutzt an. Er war Harry James Potter. Warum sollte sich ein Fremder seinen Namen auf einen neuen Nimbus 2000 eingravieren lassen, besonders da diese mittlerweile ziemlich selten und eine menge Galleonen wert waren?

Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und begann den Weg langsam zurück zum Haus zugehen.

Plötzlich Spürte Harry wie etwas von der Seite in ihn prallte und er beinahe umfiel. Gerade wollte Harry seinen Angreifer mit einem Zauber von ihm schleudern, als er merkte das es sich um ein kleines Mädchen handelte.

Sie war ungefähr einen Meter groß, hatte schulterlanges, feurig rotes Haar und dunkel braune Augen. Sie schien ungefähr 5 oder 6 Jahre alt zu sein, trug ein Sommerkleid das ihr bis zu den Knien ging und mit weißen Lilien bemalt war. Harry hatte das Mädchen noch nie gesehen und doch kam sie ihm so bekannt vor.

„HARRY", schrie sie, „Wo bist du gewesen?"

Irritiert schaute er das Mädchen an. Woher kannte sie meinen Namen? Klar er war in der magischen Welt eine Berühmtheit, aber das hier war ein Wohngebiet von Menschen die keine magische Fähigkeiten besaßen. Und das, die Gräber seiner Freunde sich hier befanden war eigentlich fast gänzlich unbekannt. Also wer war dieses Mädchen?

Plötzlich fühlte er wie sich ihre Hand um seine seine schlang und wie sie in langsam mit sich zog. Verwirrt über das Verhalten des Mädchen, brauchte sein Gehirn etwas länger bis er Realisierte was vor sich ging. Erst als sie vor dem Haus seiner Eltern standen, reagierte er wieder und sah das Mädchen argwöhnisch an. Was wollte das kleine Mädchen nur dort?

Sie öffnete das Tor und als sie das Grundstück betraten blieb Harry abrupt stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben was ihm seine Augen zeigten.

Vor ihm standen James & Lily Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Harry verstand nicht was hier eigentlich vor sich ging, diese Personen waren alle schon seit Jahren tot. „Was geht hier nur vor sich? Die Todesser sind doch alle mit Tom gestorben, Shacklebolt ist nun Minister. Es wurde gegen alle von Riddels Sympathisanten vorgegangen, geklärt ob sie ihn mit finanziellen oder anderen Mitteln unterstützt hatten und die meisten vorübergehend festgenommen. Außerdem gibt es wohl auf der ganzen Welt nur noch wenige, oder besser gesagt niemanden, der mich mit so einem komischen Zauber manipulieren könnte.", dachte Harry und kam zu dem Entschluss sich das alles noch etwas anzusehen um vielleicht ein paar Hinweise auf den Grund dieser seltsamen Ereignisse zu finden. Oder sogar, falls es sich hierbei um einen Zauber handelte, sich davon zu befreien und die Identität des Täters festzustellen.

Doch vielleicht machte er sich auch nur zu viele Gedanken und er war gestorben, er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen in seiner Brust und das Blut an seiner Stirn. Aber wenn er wirklich gestorben war, warum fühlte er dann Schmerzen und außerdem sah hier alles so echt aus. Und selbst wenn er gestorben war, wer war dann das kleine Mädchen das ihn hier her geführt hatte?

„MUM" rief das Mädchen und lies Harry's Hand los um zu der Frau zu rennen, die wie seine Mutter aussah. Harry beobachtete das Geschehen ganz genau. „Ich hab Harry gefunden!", rief sie fröhlich.

„Eli, da bist du ja, wir dachten schon du wärst jetzt auch noch verschwunden.", sagte Lily erleichtert und man sah wie die Sorge aus ihren Augen wich. Sie beugte sich hinunter um ihre Tochter zu umarmen.

„Und du junger Mann, wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie mit einer etwas gereizten Stimme, die Ärger versprach während sie ihn über Elis Schulter anblickte.

Harry verstand immer noch nicht, was vor sich ging. Die Gefühle und Emotionen auf den Gesichtern aller sprach von Zuneigung, Sorge und Erleichterung. Aber wie konnte das alles sein?

Weil er sich immer noch unentschlossen fühlte, fing er an ganz leicht die Gefühle und oberflächlichen Gedanken von Lily zu lesen ohne das diese etwas davon mitbekam.

Er fühlte viel Sorge um ihn, der langsam Erleichterung und etwas Wut wich. Er sah wie die Familie ihn den ganzen Morgen gesucht hatte, nachdem sie feststellten, dass er nicht in Zimmer befand. Und das er wohl, wenn er keine gute Ausrede hatte, eine lange Zeit in diesem verbringen sollte.

Er schaute langsam zu James, Sirius und Remus und sah bei allen das selbe wobei Remus ihn wohl bemerkt hatte und ihn nun verwirrt ansah. Die waren wohl entweder wirklich die Personen, die sie vorgaben zu sein, oder ein wirklich sehr starker Zauber von dem er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Er brauchte mehr Informationen.

„Da wird jemand mächtig Ärger bekommen", flüsterte James zu Sirius welcher darauf versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelang.

Lily begann sich langsam wieder aufzurichten und starrte die beiden böse an, worauf sie auch wieder direkt verstummten. Langsam lief sie auf Harry zu, er wusste nicht recht, wie er Reagieren sollte. Ihm gingen verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf er konnte sie angreifen und festnehmen und verlangen das sie ihm sagten was hier vor sich ging, die Flucht wäre auch erstmal eine Möglichkeit oder er konnte erst einmal abwarten und die Situation noch ein wenig beobachten bevor er eine endgültige Entscheidung traf. Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied er sich dafür erst einmal stehen zu bleiben und erst einmal Abzuwarten, falls sie ihn angreifen sollte konnte er sich immer noch verteidigen.

Sie ging vor Harry in die Knie und Harry sah in Zeitlupe, wie ihre Hand sich langsam seinem Gesicht näherte. Als ihre Finger seine Wange berührte spürte er eine unglaubliche Wärme die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie strich ihm leicht über die Wange und lächelte ihn an, als ihr Blick auf seine Stirn viel und das Blut sah wich das Lächeln einem besorgten Blick.

„Was ist passiert Harry? Du blutest ja.", fragte sie ihn und strich ihm mit ihrer Hand das Haar aus der Stirn.

Harry, immer noch von ihrer Berührung überwältigt, sagte das einzige was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. „Ic... Ich war gestern fliegen und muss gestürzt sein. Als ich heute morgen wieder zu mir kam und auf dem Weg zurück war kam mir Eli entgegen." antwortete er und lächelte leicht zu Eli.

Als Lily etwas mit ihrem Finger über die Stirn fuhr zuckte Harry kurz zusammen.

„Du und fliegen? Du kannst doch gar nicht fliegen Harry", hörte Harry jemand hinter ihm sagen. Als er sich ein wenig umdrehte sah er einen Jungen da stehen. Er war ein wenig größer als Harry, mit kurz geschnittenen roten Haaren und braunen Augen. Er trug ein marineblaues Quidditch Trikot von Puddlemere United und schwarze Hosen, in seiner Hand hielt er ebenfalls einen Nimbus 2000 auf dem Harry eine Gravierung mit dem Namen Robert Potter lesen konnte.

Harry schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an. "Was soll das bedeuten ich könne nicht fliegen? Ich war der jüngste Quidditch Spieler in Hogwarts seit einem Jahrhundert." dachte sich Harry einwenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Wovon redest du da Rob? Ich kann einwandfrei Fliegen.", sagte Harry. Woraufhin ihn alle mit einem verdutzten Blick anschauten.

„Seit wann denn das? Du hast doch immer direkt Panik bekommen wenn du dich auch nur auf einen setzen solltest.", fragte Rob und nach den Blicken der anderen zu urteilen hatte er wohl recht. Was geschah hier? Er hatte mal etwas über Paralleluniversen in einem Buch aus seiner Bibliothek gelesen. Es hieß dort das es unendlich viele davon geben soll und jede kleine Änderung der Zeit oder einer Entscheidung ein neues Erschuf. Vielleicht war er ja irgendwie in ein Paralleluniversum geraten, eines in dem seine Eltern noch lebten, aber er konnte sich dies nicht sicher sein.

Lily dreht ihn wieder zu sich und strich ihm noch einmal besorgt über den Kopf.

„Du weißt doch, das ihr nicht ohne Aufsicht auf einen Besen dürft Harry. Komm mit, wir verarzten erst einmal deine Wunde und dann legst du dich etwas hin.", sagte Lily, stand auf und nahm Harrys Hand. Sie zog ihn Richtung Haus, welches Harry erst jetzt richtig erblickte. Keine Spur der Zerstörung war mehr zu erkennen. Es war nun drei Stockwerke hoch, hatte mehrere Balkone und einen weißen Anstrich. Um das Haus herum befand sich eine große grüne Wiese und am Rand des Grundstückes waren viele Blumenbeete mit einer riesigen Farbauswahl gelegen. Von Rosen zu Lilien über Petunien konnte man alles finden.

Sie betraten das Haus durch eine immense Tür und standen in einer Art Eingangsbereich. Es gab mehrere Türen auf den Seiten doch bevor er sich noch etwas besser Umsehen konnte zog Lily ihn auch schon die Treppen ins zweite Obergeschoss hoch. Sie liefen einen Gang entlang, gingen durch eine weitere Tür und betraten ein Badezimmer.

Lily seufzte und fing an im Medizinschrank nach einen Desinfektionsmittel zu suchen. Sie war zwar eine Hexe aber bei kleineren Verletzungen lies sie die Wunden der Kinder auf herkömmliche Art und Weiße heilen, damit sie lernten etwas vorsichtiger und verantwortungsbewusster zu sein.

Sie fand das Mittel und nahm einen Tupfer „Was mach ich nur mit dir Harry, bald gehst du nach Hogwarts und du hast dauernd Flausen im Kopf, spielst deinen Geschwistern Streiche und ärgerst Elie und Brianna andauernd. Kannst du dich nicht etwas besser benehmen?", fragte sie mit einer etwas enttäuschten Stimme, während sie ihm langsam mit dem Mittel über die Stirn strich.

Harry wurde durch den Tonfall etwas verunsichert, er wusste nicht so recht was er antworten sollte aber wenigstens wusste er nun das er gerade 10 Jahre alt sein musste.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich besser benehmen werde, …. Mum", sagte Harry etwas vorsichtig. Alles war noch so neu für ihn. Er hatte plötzlich Eltern, eine Familie.

„Ich hoffe es, mein Kleiner.", antwortete Lily und lächelte ihn an, sie nahm ein Pflaster und ein neuen Tupfer welchen sie über die kleine Wunde an der Stirn klebte und sah ihr Werk zufrieden an. „So alles fertig jetzt aber ab ins Bett und ruhe dich etwas aus." sie sah an ihm herunter und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Woher hast du überhaupt diese grässlichen Kleider her?"

Er trug immer noch sein Kampfoutfit, welches er eher aus Gewohnheit trug als aus Notwenigkeit und weil er es einfach extrem bequem fand. Aber nun musste er sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

„Ehm, in der Stadt gibt es einen Second- Hand Laden, dort hab ich mir sie gestern mit meinem Taschengeld gekauft. Ich finde sie sehen cool aus", antwortete Harry energisch und schnell, und hoffte das Lily nicht noch weiter fragte.

„Du sollst doch nicht immer dein Geld für unnutzes Zeug ausgeben. Du hast doch mehr als genug Kleidung in deinem Schrank hängen. Na ja was soll's komm mit ich begleite dich noch in dein Zimmer falls dir schwindelig wird sagst du mir aber sofort Bescheid, Ok?", sagte Lily.

„Ok, Mum.", antwortete Harry.

Lily ging aus dem Badezimmer und Harry folgte ihr aufmerksam damit er später noch den Weg wusste. Der Weg war jedoch nicht sehr weit, zwei Zimmer weiter sah Harry seinen Namen auf einem Schild stehen. Lily öffnete die Tür und Harry ging hinein.

Lily bleib in der Tür stehen und lächelte ihn noch einmal an „Zieh dir deinen Pyjama an und leg dich hin, in Ordnung mein Schatz?"

„Ok", antwortete Harry nur und sah zu wie Lily langsam die Tür schloss und hörte ihre leisen Schritte die Treppe hinabgleiten.

Das Zimmer war recht groß, es maß sicherlich 15 bis 16 m². Unter einem großen Fenster stand ein Bett und daneben war eine Tür zu einem Balkon. Die Wände hatten zum Teil einen hell blauen und weißen Anstrich. An einer Wand stand ein großer Schreibtisch auf dem eine menge Zettel verteilt lagen , darüber hing ein Bücherregal, spärlich bestückt mit nur drei Exemplaren. Nachdem Harry genauer hinsah, erkannte er das es sich dabei um die „Geschichte Hogwarts", „Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste" und „Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden" handelte. Bei dem letzten Buch verzog Harry leicht sein Gesicht und lies aus dem unsichtbaren Zauberstabhalter an seinem Handgelenk den Zauberstab in seine Hand schnellen, der Elderstab. Er seufzte und versteckte den Stab wieder im Halter. Der Stein und der Umhang befanden sich immer noch in seinem Koffer. Er drehte sich zu einer anderen Wand an der ein langer Schrank stand, öffnete ihn und versuchte einen Pyjama zu finden. Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren und er immer noch keinen entdecken konnte, benutzte er einfach einen leichten Aufrufzauber. Er wartete kurz sah aber nichts das sich im Schrank bewegte. Also drehte er sich um und wollte sich den Rest des Zimmers anschauen, als ihm der Pyjama ins Gesicht klatschte.

Harry fluchte kurz und versuchte sich von dem hinterlistigen Kleidungsstück zu befreien, das sich um seinen Kopf gewickelt hatte. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte warf er ihn aufs Bett und betrachtete sich die Poster, die an der Wand hingen.

Sie bewegten sich nicht also mussten es Muggel Poster sein. Ein Mannschaftsfoto des FC Liverpool sprang ihm ins Auge. Er hatte Dudley früher einige male über diesen Verein reden hören, sich aber nie wirklich dafür interessiert.

Harry zog sich um und legte sich in das Bett, er war erschöpft und ihm vielen eh schon langsam die Augen zu. Sein letzte Gedanke widmete sich seiner Familie. Aus tiefstem Herzen hoffte er eine zweite Chance erhalten zu haben und seine Liebsten endlich wirklich kennen zu lernen.


	2. Verblüffung & Vereinigt

Chapter Two Verblüffung & Vereinigt

"In der Hitze des Gefechts  
droht der Verstand oft  
verloren zu gehen."  
(-unbekannt)

Man hörte Explosionen und sah wie grüne, rote, gelbe und viele andere Lichtstrahlen durch die Luft flogen. Überall ertönten Schreie, vor Qual, Wut und Hass.

„Sie ist tot, Harry.", sagte Hermione während sie sich zu der reglosen Form von Susan Bones auf dem Boden beugte.

„Protego", schrie Harry und lies einen roten Zauber von seinem Schild abprallen.

„Wir müssen hier raus! Das sind zu viele!", rief Draco während er mit einem Diffindo Zauber den Kopf eines Todesser abtrennte.

„Aber es sind noch Menschen hier! Wir können sie nicht einfach zurücklassen!", rief Harry zurück. Plötzlich sackte er zusammen, griff sich an die Stirn und schrie vor Schmerzen.

„Voldemort, wir müssen fliehen!", hörte man viele der Widerstandskämpfer schreien.

Sie schauten nach oben, wo Voldemort langsam über ihren Köpfen hinweg glitt.

„Harry, Harry wie schön das du uns auf unserer kleinen Feier besuchst. Wie gefallen dir die Festlichkeiten?", zischte er höhnisch.

„Avada Kedavra", lachte Voldemort gelassen und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf ein kleines Mädchen, das versuchte weg zu rennen. Der grüne Strahl traf das wehrlose Opfer noch im Sprint. Machtlos mussten sie mit ansehen, wie das Leben aus dem kleinen Körper wich und ihre Leiche, wie ein nasser Mehlsack zu Boden ging.

„Dafür wirst du büßen Tom! Genauso wie für all deine anderen Taten!" rief Harry außer sich vor Zorn. Ihm lief Blut aus seiner Narbe, kläglich versuchte er es mit seiner Hand zu stoppen.

„NENN MICH NICHT SO, CRUCIO !", schrie Voldemort. Der Zauber traf Harry, er in die Knie ging und versuchte mit aller Macht nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Diesen Sieg wollte er Voldemort nicht überlassen.

Nach einigen Sekunden lies Voldemort den Zauber wieder von Harry fallen.

„Ich bin ja schon fast beeindruckt von dir Harry, aber auch nur fast, du wirst immer nur ein kleiner schwacher Junge bleiben.", flüsterte Voldemort noch laut genug für den schwarzhaarigen Strubbelkopf und hob seinen Zauberstab erneut, richtete ihn aber dieses Mal nicht auf Harry sondern auf seine Freunde.

„Flieht", schrie Harry und versuchte Voldemort mit einem Tackle zu Boden zu stoßen.

Doch dieser wich mit einem kleinen Schritt zur Seite den Sprung von Harry aus und rief: „Avada Kedavra! Bombarda!"

Der Todesfluch traf Dean Thomas, welcher sofort zu Boden sackte nun standen noch Hermione, Draco und Ron da, der Rest der Gruppe, oder was davon noch übrig war hatte es geschafft zu entkommen.

Es schien ihnen, als würde der Fluch sich in Zeitlupe nähern, doch plötzlich wurden alle drei von den Beinen gerissen. Kurz bevor der Boden unter ihren Füßen explodierte spürten sie einen Stoß, der sie nach hinten riss. Die Reste der Explosion erwischte Draco am Arm, dessen Schmerz wurde jedoch durch die aufwallende Hektik und den verdrängenden Überlebenswunsch überdeckt.

Nicht weit vom Ort der Kämpfe entfernt, nur einige Sekunden später, hörte man ein lautes Krachen und einen lauten Schmerzensschrei Dracos.

„Ohh was ist passiert?", hörte man Ron fragen.

„Weiß ich nicht das ist doch aber auch egal, wo sind wir? Lumos", hörte man Hermione sagen. Eiligst hob sie ihren Zauberstab, der das Zimmer erleuchtete.

„Oh mein Gott", rief Hermione als das Licht den Boden traf.

Draco lag ohnmächtig und zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Er hatte wohl versucht seinen rechten Arm zu sich zu ziehen. Doch Hermione und Ron sahen nur noch wie ein Teil eines Knochens aus seiner Schulter zeigte.

Zurück in einem winzigen walisischen Dorf lag ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge und wandte sich im Schlaf hin und her, den Schlafanzug fest an den verschwitzen Körper geklebt. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin.

Ein lautes Krachen riss ihn aus den unruhigen Träumen.

Harry schreckte Hoch, lies seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand schnellen und blickte aus dem Fenster über dem Bett. Dort bot sich eine Scheune mit mehreren monströsen, instabil wirkenden Holzstapeln vor dem Tor dar. Einer dieser Stapel war umgefallen und er konnte gerade noch einen Fuchs in den Wald hinter dem Grundstück rennen sehen.

Harry lies sich zurück in sein Bett fallen und legte seine Hände aufs Gesicht.

Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr den Alptraum von dem Tag an dem die Winkelgasse in Toms Hände fiel. Es waren so viele Menschen gestorben, Susan und Dean waren nur Beispiele für das Ausmaß der grauenvollen Verwüstung. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen war damals die Entdeckung seiner Kräfte gewesen. Dem puren Zufall war es zu verdanken, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da fanden sie heraus, was sie gerettet hatte und wie Harry es zu benutzten hatte.

Er wischte sich noch etwas Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und schaute sich um. Es dauerte einige Momente bis er sich an die Geschehnisse erinnerte und den Ort, an dem er sich befand.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stand er aus dem Bett auf. Er musste wissen, ob es sich nun um die Wirklichkeit handelte oder er einem böser Zauber erlegen war.

Er zog sich an und schritt in den Schatten seines Zimmers. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus kam. Er stand nun auf einer Lichtung. Es war ein Wald in der nähe der Riddel- Villa. Erschöpft sackte er zusammen und bekam nur noch schwer Luft, der Sprung war anstrengender als gewöhnlich, als wäre sein Körper nicht mehr an das Schatten springen gewohnt.

Nach einem Moment stand er wieder auf und überlegte wie seine nächsten Schritte lauten sollten und wie er prüfen konnte was vor sich ging. Er erinnerte sich wie er einmal in einem Buch gelesen hatte, dass man Illusionen auf vier Arten beenden konnte.  
Entweder, der Caster des Zaubers starb, der Zauber wurde von einem genommen, oder man nutze die einzigen zwei Möglichkeiten sich selbst zu befreien: Man drehte den Fluss der Magie seines Körper so weit herunter, dass die Illusion keinen Wirkung mehr hatte oder man ließ soviel Magie aus dem Körper, dass sie die Stärke des Casters überstieg und somit die Illusion stoppte.

Harry überlegte kurz und entschied sich dafür erst einmal zu versuchen den Fluss der Magie in seinem Körper zu drosseln.

Er setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz und begann zu meditieren. Tonks und seine anderen Lehrer hatten lange gebraucht ihm dies für sein Occlumency und seine Kampfkünste zu lehren. Zu beginn wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu den zahlreichen Opfern des Krieges und der Schaden den Snape, in seinem fünften Schuljahr bei seinem Occlumency Training angerichtet hatte trug den Rest dazu bei das es fast ein ganzes Jahr dauerte bis er seinen Geist zu einem einigermaßen Ruhigen zustand gebracht hatte.  
Er schloss die Augen und begann seine Umgebung mit seinen Sinnen zu ertasten. Er roch den Moos der an den Bäumen wuchs, er hörte die Tiere die sich durch den Wald bewegten, wie der Wind leicht die Blätter der Bäume zum rascheln brachte oder die weiche Erde unter sich. Er wurde immer Ruhiger und begann langsam seine Sinne zu stoppen. Erst verschwanden die Geräusche des Waldes, dann der Geruch des Mooses und zu Letzt verschwand das Gefühl der Erde, übrig blieb nur noch das Gefühl der völligen Entspannung und Ruhe.

Als nächstes begann er die Magie die aus ihm heraus strömte und ihn Umgab zu drosseln bis keine Magie mehr aus seinem Körper floss. Als nächstes zog er fast seine ganze Magie in seinem Körper immer weiter zu seinem magischen Kern bis er fast das magische Level eines Muggels erreicht hatte. Diese Prozedur hatte fast zwei Stunden gedauert, doch er fühlte keine Veränderung, worauf er seine Magie wieder frei lies bis sie ihn wieder wie ein schützende Schicht umgab. Dann Verlies er langsam seine Meditation wodurch auch seine Sinne wiederkehrten und er wieder seine Umgebung wahrnahm.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sagte: „Tempus" worauf wieder Zahlen aus seinem Zauberstab flogen.

03.06.91, 5:34 zeigte der Zauber, es hatte wohl nicht funktioniert.

Wenn dies wirklich einen Illusion war musste er wohl alles geben, also beschloss Harry aufs ganze zugehen. Langsam hob er seinen Hände zu seinem Hals und öffnete den Verschluss seiner Halskette, der Anhänger der Kette bestand aus einem Kreis, in der Mitte des Kreises schwebte ein großer roter Rubin der von zwei kleinen Katanas durchbohrt wurde. Auf der Oberfläche des Kreises waren acht japanischen Schriftzeichen eingeritzt, vier auf jeder Seite. Auf der Vorderseite waren die Zeichen 気 (Ki/Energie), 調和(Chouwa/Harmonie), 冀望 (Kibou/Hoffnung) und 薄 (Hi/Licht) der Rückseite konnte man hingegen die Zeichen 武勇 (Yuuki/Mut), 力 (Chikara/Kraft), 老実 (Seijitsu/Treue) und 翳 (Kage/Schatten) erkennen. Nachdem der Verschluss geöffnet war floss auf einmal eine riesige Menge magische Energie zurück in Harrys Körper.

Diese Kette hatte er nach seinem Training von seinen Lehrern bekommen, sie sollte seine Energie etwas drosseln da seine Zauber sonst zu Mächtig waren und er damit viel Schaden anrichten konnte. Er nahm die Kette sonst nur ab wenn die Situation es absolut notwendig machte.  
Nachdem Harry die Kette in einer seiner Taschen verstaut hatte zog er sich langsam einen Ring von seinem Finger. Worauf er spürte wie seine restliche Magie in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Ihn umgab nun ein leichte Aura, welche der Ring normalerweise unterdrückte.

Traurig sah Harry auf den Ring in seiner Hand, es war ein Geschenk Lunas gewesen. Der Ring sah etwas verrückt aus, aber seiner Meinung nach war er Wunderschön und ein gutes Abbild seiner verstorbenen Frau. Auf dem Ring konnte man einen Mond erkennen auf dem das Wort Amor stand, darüber war ein Adler der seine Flügel spannte welche den ganzen Ring umgaben, links sah Harry eine Eule und rechts eine Löwin. Er sah lange in seinen Gedanken verloren auf den Ring bis eine Träne darauf abprallte. „Reiß dich zusammen Harry du hast jetzt keine Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.", sagte er zu sich und packte den Ring zu seiner Kette in die Tasche.

Dann atmete er noch ein mal tief durch und begab sich in eine Kampfstellung. Er stand quer, die Beine etwas gespreizt, den linken Arm angewinkelt und die Hand zu einer Faust geballt, sein rechter Arm war leicht vor ihn gebeugt.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug begann er seine Energie nach außen zu schicken. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller wurde seine weiße Aura immer größer und ein Wind kam um ihn herum auf. Seine Haare wirbelten in alle Richtungen, die Lichtung erstrahlte im hellen Glanz seiner Energie und Steine, die um ihn herum auf den Boden lagen, flogen wie in einem Tornado um ihn durch die Luft.

'Mehr, ich brauche mehr Energie', dachte sich Harry und brachte noch einmal alles aus sich heraus.

Überall in Großbritannien spürten die magischen Wesen diese Explosion von Energie, Wesen des Lichts fühlten die beruhigende und schützende Wirkung die Harrys Aura ausstrahlte während Wesen der Dunkelheit und des Bösen eine tiefe Angst zu spüren begannent, denn sie wussten nun das da draußen jemand war der sie, wenn er wollte, einfach vernichten konnte.

In einem Schloss hoch oben in Schottland wurde ein alter Mann mit langem weißen Bart aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Um seinen Kopf flog ein Phönix der vor Freude laut sang.  
„Wer hat nur solche Macht?", fragte er sich während er aufsprang um sich anzuziehen um dieses Wesen zu finden.

Auch andere Menschen wurden aus dem Schlaf gerissen, Hermione Granger wachte in ihrem Zimmer, im Haus ihrer Eltern, auf und fühlte wie eine starke Energie sie schützend umgab. Sie spürte soviel Liebe und Wärme darin wie sie es noch nie gefühlt hatte, langsam legte sie sich wieder hin um dieses wunderbare Gefühl über sich gleiten zu lassen, bis sie wieder ruhig einschlief.

Überall in Großbritannien geschah ganz ähnliches. Man konnte beobachten, wie Menschen aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten nur um wieder sanft in ihre Träume zu fallen. Sie würden am nächsten Tag sich alle so fit fühlen wie noch nie und wenn sie Magisch waren mit soviel Energie erfüllt sein das sie dachten sie könnten Berge versetzen.

Harry stoppte langsam die Menge der Energie die aus ihm heraus strömte, bis das Schauspiel ganz endete. Er stand nun in einer kleinen Vertiefung doch um ihn herum, war die Natur zum Leben erwacht. Überall Blüten weiße Lilien und der Wald, der so lange von einem schwarzen Nebel eingehüllt war, war davon befreit und man konnte den Bäumen förmlich zusehen, wie ihre Blätter wieder sprossen.

Harry atmete tief durch, auf seiner Stirn lief ihm der Schweiß hinunter, er musste sich erst einmal kurz sammeln und erholen bevor er testen konnte, ob es geklappt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten richtete er sich wieder ganz auf und hob seinen Zauberstab „Tempus" und erneut erschien vor ihm das gleiche Datum.

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, konnte es sein? War er wirklich in einer anderen Dimension? Konnte er endlich seine Familie kennen lernen? Konnte er sie alle sogar retten. Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf sein Gesicht aus. 'Ja, es muss echt sein. Danke wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist ich Danke dir.', dachte er.

Er nahm wieder die Kette und seinen Ring aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete sie noch einmal kurz bevor er sich die Kette wieder um den Hals legte und den Ring auf seinen Finger zog. Worauf er wieder spürte wie seine Energie wieder in den Anhängern verschlossen wurde und seine Aura verschwand.

'Ich muss jetzt aber wieder zurück sonst bemerkt noch jemand, dass ich weg war.', dachte Harry, drehte sich um und trat in den Schatten eines Baumes. Kurz nachdem er verschwunden war hörte man ein leises „Plopp" an den Baumstämmen der Lichtung wieder hallen während der alte Mann mit seinem langen Bart darin erschien. Er trug eine lila Robe auf der viele kleine gelbe Sterne glitzerten und auf seiner Schultern saß sein Phönix.

Er blickte sich ungläubig um. Diese Lichtung war wunderschön und die Luft war noch immer von magischer Energie getränkt. Er sah den kleinen Kreis in der Mitte und beugte sich hinunter um ihn genauer zu untersuchen.

„Es scheint ein Mensch gewesen zu sein mein alter Freund, nur leider haben wir ihn, wie es aussieht verpasst. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihm noch begegnen werden oder was denkst du Fawkes?", sagte der alte Mann. Der Phönix nickte und lies eine leichte Melodie hören während der Mann sich wieder umdreht und mit einem weiteren „Plopp" verschwand.

In Wales erschien Harry wieder in dem ihm zugewiesenen Zimmer. Er stand direkt vor seinem Schrank an dem ein großer Spiegel befestigt war, er sah das Pflaster auf seiner Stirn und zog es langsam ab. Die Wunde müsste eigentlich schon verheilt sein. Und tatsächlich kein Kratzer war mehr zu erblicken. Gleich darauf stutzte er. Es war wirklich nichts mehr zu sehen, weder von der kleinen Platzwunde noch von diesem Ding, dass er sein ganzes Leben gehasst hatte.

Die Narbe war weg.

Harry fühlte mit seiner Hand noch einmal zur Sicherheit über seine Stirn und es war wirklich wahr, er konnte seine Narbe nicht mehr spüren sie war wirklich weg.  
Er grinste, Tom hatte sie hier wohl nie angegriffen, das hieß keine Narbe, seine Eltern lebten noch, keine Verbindung mit diesem Monster, sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, endlich kein ‚Junge der überlebte' mehr, keine Prophezeiung die sein Leben diktierte. Er konnte endlich einfach nur Harry sein.  
Wenn aber seine Eltern noch lebten und er nicht der Auserwählte war, hieß das dann das Tom immer noch mit seinem Körper Verwüstung und Leid verbreitete?

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach aber das konnte nicht sein, er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran wie es war als der zweite Krieg noch im vollen Gange war. Kaum ein Haus einer weißen magischen Familie existierte noch, alle versteckten sich. Tom hatte fast die komplette Kontrolle über die ganze Muggel und Zauberer Welt errungen. Seine Familie könnte in so einer Zeit sich niemals so ausdehnen und so unbekümmertverhalten.

Doch wo war Tom dann? Gab es ihn auf dieser Welt vielleicht gar nicht? Oder war vielleicht jemand anderes von der Prophezeiung getroffen worden?

Während Harry nachdachte viel sein Blick auf das Bücherregal und besonders auf ein Buch das darin stand. „Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste" und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an eine Szene mit Hermione, an dem Tag an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

`Ich bin übrigens Hermione Granger und wer seid ihr?`, fragte ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit bauschigem braunen Haar.  
`Ich bin Ron Weasley` `Harry Potter`, antworteten Ron und Harry.  
`Wirklich?`, sagte Hermione, `Ich weiß natürlich alles über dich – Ich habe mir ein paar extra Bücher als leichte Lektüre besorgt, du bist in „Geschichte der modernen Magie", „Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste" und Große Chronik der Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts"'  
`Bin ich das?`, fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.  
„Also wirklich, wusstest du das nicht? Ich hätte alles über mich herausgefunden, was ich nur könnte, wenn es sich um mich gehandelt hätte.`, sagte Hermione.

Also wenn er damals in dem Buch gestanden hatte, dann müsste es eigentlich, falls es einen anderen ‚Jungen der überlebte' gab, auch in diesem Buch stehen, oder?

Harry lief also zu dem Bücherregal und zog das Buch heraus. Es war ein dickes Buch mit einen dunklen Ledereinband auf dem nur der Name des Buches „Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste" stand. Hastig schlug Harry das Buch auf und blätterte zum Inhaltsverzeichnis.  
Dort las er.

Kapitel 1. : Morgan Lefay und Merlin Seite 7 – 60

….  
Kapitel 4. : Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor Seite 181– 270

….

….  
Kapitel 8.: Bolschewiki und Anastasia Romanowa Seite 461 – 530

Kapitel 9.: Gellert Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore Seite 531 – 620  
Kapitel 10.: „Du weißt schon wer" und der „Junge der überlebte" Seite 621 – 700

Harry blickte auf die Seite und seufzte nur schwer, also gab es wohl doch jemanden dem hier diese Bürde auferlegt wurde.

Langsam blätterte Harry zur Seite 621 und fing an das Kapitel zu lesen.

´Am 31.10.1981 griff „Du weißt schon wer" die Villa der Familie Longbottom bei Scarborough an. Die Villa, die unter dem Fidelius Zauber lag, wurde in dem Kampf von Frank und Alice Longbottom gegen „Du weißt schon wer" fast vollständig zerstört. Gideon Prewett, der Geheimniswahrer der Logbottoms, soll die Familie ausgelifert, den Aufenthaltsort derer an „Du weißt schon wer" verraten und somit den Fidelius Zauber außer Kraft gesetzt haben. Im Kampf starben Frank und Alice Longbottom, doch auf wundersame Weise überlebte der gemeinsame Sohn Neville Longbottom den Todesfluch von „Du weißt schon wem". Das einzige, was dem ‚Jungen der überlebte' von diesem Tag geblieben ist, ist eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der linken Seite seiner Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen. „Du weißt schon wer" wurde durch eine bisher unerklärliche Explosion getötet, es wurde nur seine Robe in den Ruinen der Villa entdeckt. Als am Tag darauf Gideon Prewett von seinem Bruder Fabian Prewett und Peter Pettigrew in einer Einkaufstraße der Muggel in York gestellt wurde, griff dieser die Beiden an und brachte einen großen Teil der Straße zur Explosion, dabei starben Fabian Prewett , Peter Pettigrew und einige Muggel. Von Fabian Prewett wurde nur eine goldene Planetenuhr und von Peter Pettigrew nur ein Finger gefunden. Fabian Prewett und Peter Pettigrew wurde im Nachhinein der Merlin-Orden erster Klasse verliehen. Gideon Prewett, der nach seiner Tat in einen Schock gefallen war, wurde zu lebenslänglicher Haft in Azkaban auf der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe verurteilt. Neville Longbottom lebt nun gemeinsam mit seiner Großmutter, Augusta Longbottom, in der wiederaufgebauten Longbottom Villa ´

Harry musste nur bis zu dieser Stelle lesen, um zu verstehen das Wurmschwanz hier der selbe hinterhältige Verräter war, wie in seiner Welt. Er wusste nun auch, dass es wohl hier Neville erwischt hatte. Eines war klar er musste seinem alten Freund bei dem was auf ihn zu kam unterstützen genauso wie er es damals bei ihm getan hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit hoch oben im Norden Schottlands in der Burg Hogwarts saß eine Frau mit riesiger Brille und unzähligen Schals die um ihren dünnen Hals geschlungen waren, in einem der Türme vor einer Kristallkugel. Der Raum war rund, mit vielen kleinen Tischen und Stühlen bestückt und die Luft war dick und wabbelig vom ekelhaft süßem Gestank des Weihrauchs. Der Name der Frau lautete Sybill Patricia Trelawney, sie war die Wahrsagelehrerin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, sie hatte langes zerzaustes Haar, das an vielen Stellen schon eine graue Farbe ansetzte. Die dicke Hornbrille drohte ihr ständig von der Nase zu rutschen und ein Nachtmandel in schreiendem Pink, das so gar nicht zu ihr passte, gepaart mit ihren unzähligen Schals vollendeten das skurrile Bild. Sie blickte mit einem starren Ausdruck in ihre Kristallkugel und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch, ihre Augen wurden glasig und ihre Stimme rau. Nun wurde sie zur Stimme des Schicksals, denn sie sprach ihre zweite wahrhaftige Prophezeiung.

„Ein neuer Spieler ist erschienen,  
der Auserwählte muss sich mit dem Springer vereinen  
um die Welt vor dem Dunkel zu wahren.  
Denn nur Licht und Schatten vereint haben die Macht,  
das Dunkel für immer zu vertreiben.  
Doch schafft es der Springer nicht die Vergangenheit zu besiegen,  
so vereinigen sich Schatten und Dunkelheit und stürzen die Welt ins Chaos.  
Auf welche Seite sich der Schatten schlägt,  
wird durch die zwei Entschieden.  
Die zwei Hollows, die zwei Grale.  
Doch ist es nur eins, so wird der Tod doppelt auf der Erde wandeln.  
Vergesst die schwarzen Hexen nicht,  
zwar zwei aber doch nur eine."

Dieses mal wurde die Prophezeiung von niemanden gehört und so wusste keiner wie er den zwei Seelen helfen konnte ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen.

Dennoch erschien tief unter dem Ministerium für Zauberei, in einer Halle voller Kugeln eine neue.  
Mit der Aufschrift: „Der Auserwählte, der Springer und das Dunkel".

Author's Note:

Da ich keine deutsche Version von Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone da habe, habe ich die Szene aus dem englischen wirklich grob ins deutsche übersetzt.

Alle Charaktere gehören JKR außer den Originalen von mir ^^ welche bisher ja noch nicht wirklich vor gekommen sind.^^

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und bin immer offen für Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge.


	3. Vereinen

Author's Note: Ja die Geschichte ist schon auf , aber ich werde hier erstmal nur die überarbeiteten chaps hochladen und mich dann den alten die ich grade umschreibe entlang hangeln zum neuen chapter und das dann hier hochladen während ich dann an chapter 9 schreib überarbeite ich auch nebenbei noch new beginning

Chapter Three Vereinen

„Glück im Leben besteht aus den vielen Dingen, die einem nicht zugestoßen sind."  
Paul Hörbiger

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlug dabei das Buch zu. Er stellte es zurück an seinen Platz und besah sich den unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch der vor ihm Stand an. Ihm vielen sofort die vielen losen Blätter auf die Kreuz und Quer darüber verstreut lagen  
Er schob den Stuhl, der davor stand, hervor und setzte sich. Er nahm eines der Blätter aus einem kleines Stapel in die Hand uns begutachtete es.  
Er konnte die Zeichnung eines Mädchens erkennen. Sie hatte dunkles schulterlanges Haar. Die Augen waren blau ausgemalt und schienen eine Art glitzern zu besitzen. Sie hatte eine kleine Stupsnase und ein hübsches Lächeln. Obwohl ihm das Mädchen völlig unbekannt war hatte sie dennoch etwas vertrautes, die Konturen und Gesichtszüge kamen ihm unglaublich bekannt vor. Als er weiter über das Bild sah, bemerkte er in einem Eck des Blattes den Namen Ellie stehen, welcher mit einem Herz umrundet war.  
´Oh Gott mein anderes Ich, muss wohl in diese Mädchen verliebt gewesen sein. Wobei ich nicht einmal weiß wer dieses Mädchen sein soll. Apropos anderes Ich, ich frage mich was mit ihm eigentlich passiert ist?´ dachte sich Harry.

Zwei Tage zuvor.  
Man sah wie Harry wütend die Treppen des Hauses hoch und in sein Zimmer rannte, welche er hart in das Schloss fallen lies, worauf hin man einen lauten Knall durch das Haus schallen hörte.

„Ich werde es Ron schon zeigen, von wegen ich kann nicht mit dem Besen fliegen und das Ellie mich deswegen niemals mögen wird. Ich werde tausendmal besser als die alle zusammen und dann werden wir schon sehen wer recht hat.", flüsterte Harry wütend, während ihm Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
Er lief wütend im Raum hin und her und wartete bis seine Eltern und Geschwister im Bett und eingeschlafen waren.  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde er jedoch dem nervösen auf und ab überdrüssig und er lies sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Er packte sein „Journal" aus der Schreibtischschublade um darin zu schreiben. Na ja, wenn er ehrlich war, handelte es sich dabei eher um ein Tagebuch als ein Journal. Jedoch benutzten seiner Meinung nach nur Mädchen ein Tagebuch und deswegen hatte er ein „Journal". Auch wenn er sich eigentlich nicht sicher war, worum es sich dabei eigentlich handelte. Er hatte aber seinen Vater gesehen wir er wichtige Dinge für seine Arbeit in ein Journal schrieb und deswegen benutzte er nun ebenfalls eines. Er hielt nacheinander die Ereignisse des Tages darin fest, wie Ron und Rob ihn geärgert hatten und was er nun vor hatte. Nachdem einige Stunden vergangen waren und er sich sicher war, dass nun alle schliefen, nahm er sich seinen Nimbus 2000 der etwas verstaubt in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand und schlich die Treppen hinunter aus dem Haus heraus.

Es war schon Dunkel geworden, als er los lief. Er wusste nicht wo er trainieren wollte, aber es musste etwas weiter vom Haus weg sein, damit er niemanden weckte. Als er durch das Zauntor ging, blickte er noch einmal zurück auf das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Bald würde er nach Hogwarts gehen und es nicht mehr so oft sehen. Noch wusste er nicht das es das letzte mal sein würde, dass er das Haus sah. Er drehte sich um und begann grinsend den Gehweg entlang zu joggen. Als er an einem großen Tor vorbei lief, sagte irgend etwas in ihm, dass er hier stehen bleiben müsse. Er sah sich das Tor an. Es war ein großer halb Bogen und oben ragten spitze Stangen heraus. Er konnte durch das Gitter, aus dem das Tor bestand, hindurch sehen und ein paar Grabsteine in der Ferne ausmachen, es war wohl ein Friedhof. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht in Ordnung war an so einem Ort fliegen zu lernen, aber irgend etwas zog ihn hier her.  
Und so öffnete er das Tor und betrat den Friedhof. Er lief etwas weiter auf das Gelände damit ihn niemand von der Straße her sehen konnte und bestieg seinen Besen.

Vorsichtig begann er sich auf Bodenhöhe vorwärts zu bewegen. Er flog einige Minuten so vor sich hin, bis er etwas mehr Vertrauen gewann und nicht wieder direkt herunter fiel. Und so begann er etwas an Höhe und Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen. Doch je schneller er wurde, desto weniger Kontrolle hatte er über seinen Besen und konnte ihn nach einigen Minuten nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren und in gerade halten.  
Der Besen riss sich auf einmal steil nach Oben und wurde immer schneller, er machte einen Looping und raste in einem ungeheuren Tempo Richtung Boden. Harry schrie vor Angst, er konnte den Besen nicht mehr herum reisen, er wurde immer schneller und schneller und versuchte es mit ziehen und drücken aber irgendwie schien der Besen einen eigenen Willen bekommen zu haben. Er raste von alleine quer über den ganzen Friedhof, meistens nur knapp an Bäumen oder Grabsteinen vorbei. Nach einer kompletten 180° Drehung in der Luft sah Harry nach vorne und ein Grabstein schien förmlich auf ihn zu zufliegen. Er spürte den Aufprall und einen nie enden wollenden Schmerz, bevor die gnädige Dunkelheit ihn einholte.  
Es war wieder Tag geworden und in der anderen Welt erlange der alte Harry gerade sein Bewusstsein, als eine alte Frau einen jungen Mann bewegungslos vor einem Grabstein liegen sah.  
Sie rief sofort einen Krankenwagen doch es half nichts. Es konnte nur der Tod des jungen schwarzhaarigen Mannes mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn festgestellt werden.  
Die magische Welt fand niemals heraus was mit Harry Potter geschehen war, für sie war er für immer verschwunden.

Harry viel ein, dass Lily, ihm war noch nicht ganz wohl dabei sie Mum zu nennen, gesagt hatte, dass er ständig eine Ellie und eine Brianna geärgert haben sollte. Also muss es sich bei dem Bild hier wohl um diese handeln. Langsam ging Harry die weiteren Unterlagen die auf dem Tisch lagen durch, dabei fand er sich aber hauptsächlich um Zeichnungen verschiedener Leute gegenüber, sein anderes Ich schien wohl sehr gerne gezeichnet gehabt zu haben. Er fand welche von seinen Eltern und von Sirius mit einer Frau, sie hatte kurze blonde Haare und blaue Augen eine ähnliche Farbe wie Ellies, allgemein sahen die zwei sich sehr ähnlich. Daraus schlussfolgerte er, dass es sich bei Ellie wohl um die Tochter von Sirius und dieser Frau handeln musste. Die er jedoch noch nie gesehen hatte, wie vielen Menschen würde er wohl in den nächsten Tagen begegnen, die er nicht kannte oder die ganz anders waren als die, die er kannte oder wie im Falle von Ron und Ginny zu kennen geglaubt gehabt zu haben.  
Ganz unten fand er dann auch noch ein kleines Heft auf dem „Harrys Journal" stand.  
Er öffnete es und sah, dass es sich hierbei wohl um eine Art Tagebuch seines anderen Ichs handeln musste. Er schlug die letzte Seite auf und las.

„Rob und Ron waren wieder Ärsche und haben sich lustig über mich gemacht. Sie ärgerten mich da ich Höhenangst habe und deswegen nicht mit einem Besen fliegen kann. Außerdem hat Rob das Bild von Ellie gesehen und macht sich seit Tagen damit über mich lustig. Er sagte, dass Ellie mich eh nie mögen könnte da sie so gut in Quidditch ist. Aber dem werde ich es zeigen, ich geh gleich mit meinem Besen, raus und werde die ganze Nacht üben. Und morgen werde ich es allen zeigen!"  
Also stimmte es wohl wirklich der andere Harry mochte diese Ellie und war, im Gegensatz zu ihm, total hilflos auf einem Besen.  
Er schlug das Journal auf einigen Seiten auf, um heraus zu finden was für ein Mensch er wohl geworden wäre, wenn seine Eltern überlebt hätten und um sich hier besser anpassen zu können.

Er las, wie der andere Harry aufwuchs, wie er von seinen Eltern gezwungen wurde Piano und Gitarren Stunden zu nehmen. Was ihm sogar wirklich half denn er hatte während seines Trainings gelernt diese Instrumente zu spielen und es wurde zu einer seiner Lieblings Beschäftigung einfach nur da zu sitzen und ein Lied auf der Gitarre oder auf einem Piano zu spielen.  
Außerdem lernte er, dass er zwei Geschwister hatte: Robert, der ein Jahr jünger war als er und Elisabeth die fünf Jahre alt war. Aber wie er so herauslesen konnte hatten beide wohl Spitznamen, nämlich nannte sein anderes Ich irgendwann Robert nur noch Rob und Elisabeth Eli. Dies fand er jedoch eigentlich nur sehr verwirrend, da die Tochter von Sirius ja schon Ellie hieß.  
Zudem fand er heraus das Sirius geheiratet hatte, nämlich eine Frau Namens Mia, und das er mit ihr vier Kinder hatte. Daniel der zwar so alt war wie er, aber wie Hermione, ist er erst im September geboren und konnte daher nicht im selben Jahr wie er nach Hogwarts. Es schien wohl einer seiner Hobbys zu sein sich zu beschweren das er zwar so alt wie Harry aber er nicht zur gleichen Zeit nach Hogwarts durfte.  
Dann waren da noch Ellie und Brianna die wohl Zwillinge waren und genauso alt waren wie Daniel und mit ihm dann zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen werden. Zu aller Letzt war da dann noch Sarah, die ein paar Monate älter als Elisabeth war.  
Er sah ebenfalls mehrere Passagen in denen von Onkel Moony die rede war, aber er wurde nie mit einer anderen Person beschrieben. Er hatte wohl keine Frau und das war gut so dachte sich Harry, da konnte er sicher in ein paar Jahren Matchmaker spielen und Remus und Tonks wieder zusammen führen.  
Es war gut, das er das Journal gefunden hatte den nun kannte er eigentlich alle Personen die ihm wohl in den nächsten Tagen über den weg laufen würden.  
Was er von seinem anderen Ich jedoch heraus fand beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Er las wie dieser, seinen Geschwistern und den Kindern von Sirius ziemlich böse Streiche spielte. Welche er auch noch besonders witzig fand, wobei er sich selbst Fragte musste wie sich dabei bisher noch niemand ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Außerdem schien er besonders gemein zu den Mädchen in der Gruppe zu sein, denn diese schien er gerne mit Worten zu ärgern zu aufzuziehen. Dennoch schien diese Brianna ihn wohl irgendwie zu mögen denn, es kam darin öfter zur Sprache, wie diese trotz allem, sehr Nett zu ihm war und er ihr öfter an seltsamen Orten über den Weg lief. Er war wohl allgemein ein eher unbeliebter Junge der sehr viel Zeit alleine verbrachte, oder besser gesagt sehr viel Zeit alleine auf seinem Zimmer verbrachte. Denn alle paar Seiten beschwerte er sich über den Hausarrest den seine Eltern ihm nach einer seiner Eskapaden gegeben hatte.  
Harry fragte sich ob er wohl genauso geworden wäre, wenn seine Eltern überlebt hätten oder ob sie sich beide, obwohl sie ein und die selbe Person waren, so Grundsätzlich unterschieden das er trotzdem der selbe geblieben wäre, der er jetzt ist. Was wenn man den Unterschied des Flugfähigkeiten der beiden betrachtete durchaus seien konnte.

Harry schlug das Heft Gedanken verloren zu und legte es zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Er konnte solange er wollte darüber nachdenken aber er würde es niemals herausfinden,. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und bemerkte das es bereits acht Uhr war.  
Er suchte im Schrank nach ein paar Kleidern, denn seine alten die er normalerweise trug würden hier wohl nicht so ganz passen und er würde nur unnötiger weise auffallen daher zog er sich was anderes an. Hierbei bemerkte er das sein Körper nun leicht mollig war und er wohl wieder Anfangen musste zu trainieren, wenn er wieder auf seinen alten Fitnessstand kommen wollte.

Er wollte schon immer mal für seine Familie kochen, klar für die Dursleys musste er es früher jeden Tag, aber er sah diese schon lange nicht mehr als Familie an. Eigentlich wollte er Luna nach dem Krieg damit überraschen. Und so war er froh jetzt für seine Familie das Frühstück machen zu dürfen. Er war über die Jahre auch richtig gut geworden, sogar Mrs. Weasley mochte es. Er war so vertieft ins Kochen, dass er nicht bemerkte wie seine Mutter in die Küche kam und ihm zuschaute wie er dem Essen gerade den letzten Schliff verlieh.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du Kochen kannst", sagte Lily.  
Harry erschrak und drehte sich langsam um, vor ihm stand seine Mutter und lächelte ihn an.

„Ehm, …. ja ich habe etwas geübt während niemand in der Küche war, ich wollte euch damit überraschen.", sagte Harry, der dabei sogar nicht einmal log denn in dem Journal stand das der andere Harry die getan hatte aber nach ein paar missglückten Versuchen genervt aufgegeben hatte.

Lilys Lächeln wurde größer und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke Harry"

„Jetzt setzt dich aber hin Mum, ich bring dir gleich einen Teller herüber", stotterte Harry während er etwas rot im Gesicht wurde.

Er nahm einen Teller und füllte ihn mit gebratenen Speck, Rührei und Würstchen außerdem legte er noch zwei Scheiben Toast dazu.

„Hier Mum. Guten Appetit", sagte er und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch.

„Danke", antwortete Lily, und während diese ihren ersten vorsichtigen Biss zu sich nahm, begann Harry das restliche Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen, darunter Pfannkuchen mit Sirup, und den Rest des Specks, der Würstchen, der Rühreier und des Toasts.

„Mhhhh das ist köstlich Harry.", sagte Lily und begann gierig ihren Teller leer zu essen.

Währenddessen wurden die anderen Hausbewohner von dem Duft des Essens geweckt und begannen ihm in die Küche zu folgen. Der erste der die Küche erreichte war James dicht gefolgt von Rob und Eli.

James zog tief den Duft des Essens in seine Nase ein. „Mhhh das riecht ja lecker. Ich wusste es hatte einen Grund warum ich dich geheiratet habe, Lily.", lachte James und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange während er sich an den Tisch setzte und sofort seinen Teller mit Essen füllte

„Muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich hab das hier nicht gekocht.", antwortete sie.

„Wie nicht du Mum? Wer denn dann?", fragte Rob während er sich neben seinen Vater setzte.  
„Harry war es.", sagte Lily und lächelte leicht während sich alle Köpfe auf Harry richteten, der mittlerweile neben Eli saß und ihr Pfannkuchen und Würstchen klein schnitt.

„Harry?", sagte James.

„Ist es vergiftet?", fragte Rob.

Eli kicherte nur da Harry ihr mit ihrem Essen ein Gesicht auf den Teller gezaubert hatte.

„Quatsch Robert das Essen ist echt lecker.", sagte Lily worauf sich James und Rob nur kurz anschauten, ihre Schultern zuckten und anfingen zu essen.

„Das ist wirklich lecker.", sagte Rob

„Hast du das wirklich selbst gekocht Harry? Wo hast du denn das gelernt?", fragte James.  
Harry, der mittlerweile fertig damit war Eli zu beschäftigen und ihr Essen zu zerkleinern. Woraufhin er das erste mal auf sah und bemerkte wie James und Rob ihn völlig entgeistert  
anstarrten, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte sich weiterhin den Bauch voll zu schlagen.

„Ehm, morgens oder wenn niemand in der Küche war hab ich manchmal heimlich geübt. Und ich dachte weil ich euch gestern so viele Sorgen bereitet habe mache ich heute mal das Frühstück. Haut euch aber nicht all zu voll, im Ofen sind auch noch Blaubeermuffins."

„Mum sei bitte nicht ein geschnappt aber Harrys Essen schmeckt besser als deines", sagte Rob während er sich das nächste Würstchen in seinen Mund schob.

James konnte es auch kaum glauben aber Rob hatte recht, das Essen von Harry war um vieles besser, als Lilys oder sogar das der Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Aber er sagte dazu besser nichts, er wollte nicht schon wieder auf der Couch schlafen müssen.

Harry holte die Muffins aus dem Ofen, befreite vier Stück davon aus ihren Formen und legte jedem einen auf den Teller, den Rest stellte er zum weiteren Abkühlen auf die Seite.

Lily nahm ihren und probierte einen kleinen Bissen, nachdem sie ein paar zum abkühlen darauf gepustet hatte. Was ihre Geschmacksnerven ihr sagten konnte sie kaum glauben, alles war wirklich hervorragend, besonders wie die Blaubeeren und die Schokoladen langsam auf ihrer Zunge vermischten und einen wunderbaren Geschmack von sich gaben. Sie hatte nach ihrer Hochzeit angefangen Kochen zu lernen, aber selbst nach all denen Jahren konnte sie diese Sachen nicht so gut, wie ihr Sohn. Und wie sich dieser nur kurz vorher durch die Küche bewegte, als würde er schon sein ganzes Leben lang kochen.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, stand Harry um den Tisch abzuräumen und mit dem Abwasch zu beginnen.

„Was machst du da Harry?", fragte seine Mutter.

Er sah seine Mutter kurz an und sagte dann vorsichtig „den Abwasch?"

„Du hast schon gekocht Harry, den Abwasch macht heute bestimmt Rob oder?", fragte Lily und schaute Rob dabei an. Jeder am Tisch wusste, dass es sich dabei um keine Frage handelte.  
„Eh ja klar.", sagte Rob und sprang auf.

„Ok.", sagte Harry etwas unsicher.´Ok geh ich halt raus Trainieren.` dachte er sich und hatte sich gerade um gedrehte und war zur Hintertür in der Küche gelaufen als ihn seine Mutter abermals stoppte.

„Und wo willst du jetzt hin? Dir ist klar, dass ,obwohl das Essen gut war, du damit trotzdem nicht um deine Strafe herum kommst oder?"  
„Wie ist denn meine Strafe … Mum?"

Lily und James sahen sich kurz an dann antwortete Lily. „Du hast eine Woche Hausarrest und darfst das Grundstück nicht verlassen. Außerdem darfst du den Rest der Woche das Frühstück machen", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Ehm Ok, aber in den Garten darf ich?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, aber was willst du so früh am Morgen draußen machen?", fragte sein Vater.

„Ich wollte etwas trainieren.", antwortete Harry.

„Trainieren, warum denn das?", fragte Rob bevor es seine Eltern machen konnten, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass es sie auch ziemlich interessierte.

„Ich will für Hogwarts fit sein, Mum und Dad erzählen ja immer wie groß das Schloss sein soll."

„Ach so, Aber vergiss nicht, nur auf dem Grundstück und nicht weiter", sagte Lily und blickte ihren Sohn eindringlich an, er benahm sich zwar seit gestern ziemlich seltsam aber dennoch war er ihr Sohn und sie kannte ihn.

„Ok Mum.", antwortete Harry und verschwand aus der Tür. 


	4. Blacks und Training

Erst einmal danke das ihr die Geschichte so gut findet um sie in eure Favoriten zu machen, ich schreibe gerade alle Kapitel etwas um und versuche dadurch zum einen die Geschichte etwas zu verbessern und zum anderen um wieder etwas ins schreiben hinein zu kommen da das neue Kapitel nun ja schon einige Zeit halb fertig da liegt und ich gerade an einer stelle fest hänge.  
Ich hoffe das, dass neue bald kommt und das ihr euch bis dahin noch mit den Rewrites begnügen könnt.  
Grüße acetokai.

Chapter Four Blacks und Training  
„Das Leben besteht aus vielen kleinen Münzen, und wer sie aufzuheben versteht, hat ein Vermögen."  
(Jean Anouilh)  
Nachdem die Tür wieder in sein Schloss gefallen war, sah James seine Frau an.

„Weißt du was mit ihm los ist?", fragte er, „er kocht, er nimmt seine Strafe ohne murren an und er kümmert sich um Eli?"

Lily überlegte kurz, auch sie beschäftigte die Veränderung ihres ältesten Sohnes. Es war nicht so das ihr sein neues Verhalten missfiel, ganz im Gegenteil sogar, sie war eigentlich sehr froh über das neue Verhalten von Harry. Dennoch veränderten sich Jungs nicht über Nacht, besonders nicht in so einem alter. Sie hatte immer insgeheim gehofft das er einmal wie sein Vater irgendwann bemerkt das sein Verhalten falsch ist und er sich dann Reifer verhält. Vielleicht war gestern Abend ja irgend etwas passiert oder sein Unfall hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.  
Sie wollte gerade auf die Frage ihres Mannes antworten als die Tür zur Küche aufsprang und Sirius, dicht gefolgt von seiner Familie, in die Küche stampfte.  
„Ahh wie ich sehe habt ihr extra mit dem Essen auf mich gewartet, das hättet ihr aber nicht tun brauchen.", schärzelte Sirius, während er sich schon einen Teller mit den Resten des Frühstücks belud.  
„Daniel", rief Rob, lies den Teller, den gerade sauber machte, wieder in die Spühle fallen und lief zu seinem Freund. „Los ich will ne Revanche", sagte er und schob Daniel schon aus der Küche.  
„Jaja immer langsam Rob, ich bin gerade erst gekommen, und du wirst eh wieder verlieren.", antwortete Daniel grinsend.

Daniel war ein ca. 150 cm groß gewachsener, schwarz haariger junger Mann. Seine Haare waren zwar so kurz wie die Harrys, aber im Gegensatz zu dessen Haaren gehorchten seine und lagen glatt auf seinem Kopf. Er war von sportlicher Statur und in seinen violetten Augen konnte man eine große Intelligent erkennen. Er hatte eindeutig das gute Aussehen seines Vaters geerbt, er hatte zwar eine lange Narbe die jedem auf seiner linken Wange ins Auge stieß, diese gab ihm jedoch ein eher verwegeneres Aussehen, als das sie ihn schadete. Er hatte sich diese Narbe zugezogen als er mit sieben Jahren, bei seinem aller ersten Besenflug, durch eine Femsterscheibe geflogen ist. Aber alle die ihn darauf ansprachen bekamen nur eine unglaubliche Geschichte zuhören, wie er sie sich in einem heroischen Kampf gegen einen Muggeleinbrecher, den er Nachts überrascht hatte, zugezogen hatte.  
Mia hatte die Wunde auf Muggel Art und Weiße heilen lassen, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, was passieren kann, wenn er unüberlegt handelte und nicht auf seine Eltern hörte. Denn er war damals ohne Aufsicht also unerlaubt geflogen.  
Alles in allem war Daniel, obwohl er erst zehn Jahre alt war, schon ein gut aussehender junger Mann, der sicher in ein paar Jahren die Mädchenherzen auf Hogwarts höher schlagen lässt und auch sicher einige davon brechen wird..  
„Rob du bist noch nicht fertig mit dem Abspülen", sagte James als er sah, dass sein Sohn abhauen wollte.

„Komm schon Dad. Daniel hat mich gestern nur noch knapp besiegen können. Heute werde ich ganz sicher gewinnen! Bitte, ich mach dafür auch die nächsten zwei Tage den Abwasch!", quengelte Rob.  
James seufzte laut „Los verschwinde, aber glaub nicht das du dich morgen vor dem Abwasch drücken kannst."

„Danke Dad.", sagte Rob begeistert und schob Daniel aus der Küche.  
Sirius hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit schon seinen zweiten Teller befüllt. „Das schmeckt wirklich klasse Lily, da hast du dich heute echt selbst übertroffen." lobte Sirius sie.  
„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen Sirius, denn ich hab das nicht gekocht.", antwortete Lily lächelnd.  
Brianna sah die Muffins die auf der Küchen anrichte abkühlten und fragte „Darf ich mir hiervon einen nehmen, Tante Lily?"  
„Klar nehmt euch ruhig alle welche, dafür sind sie ja da." antwortete diese lächelnd und wartete schon auf eine Reaktion der beiden Mädchen.

Brianna nahm sich einen und setzte sich dann neben Eli auf die Eckbank und begann deren Muffin in kleine Stücke zu trennen und kostete dabei auch gleich ein kleines Stückchen.  
Ellie hingegen stand lieber, sie nahm sich ebenfalls einen und biss ein großes Stück ab, was sie aber direkt bereute, als sie bemerkte das dieser noch heiß an einigen Stellen war.  
Brianna und Ellie waren zwar eineiige Zwillinge, dennoch konnte man die beiden ohne Probleme auseinander halten, wodurch es bei ihnen nicht zu so viele Problemen wie bei den Weasley Zwillingen kam.  
Ellie war sehr sportlich sie hatte eine schlanke Figur, sie hatte kurzes wellig schwarzes Haar, das ihr bis über die Ohren hing. Sie hielt sich gerade und man konnte praktisch das Selbstbewusstsein aus ihr her ausströmen sehen.  
Brianna hatte zwar auch eine schlanke Figur, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester war sie eher unsportlich, ihre stärken lagen eher im akademischen Bereich wobei ihr ihre hohe Intelligenz half.  
Ihre langen lockigen Haare hingen ihr fast bis zur Hüfte hinunter und ib ihr hübsches Gesicht fielen ein paar lange Strähnen welche dieses etwas verdecktent. Sie war sehr schüchtern und versuchte so etwas unauffälliger zu sein und wenn das nichts half versteckte sie sich auch öfters hinter ihrer Schwester der es nichts ausmachte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
Beide hatten blaue Augen die voller Lebensfreude strahlten, dieses wurde jedoch, bei Brianna durch eine kleine viereckige, Rahmenlosen Brille etwas abgeschwächt. Beide hatten die selbe kleine Stupsnase und ein hübsches Lächeln. Ellie wusste schon jetzt, wie sie ihren Vater und andere Jungs mit einem kleinen verlorenen Blick dazu brachte das zu tun was sie wollte, während Brianna dafür zu schüchtern war.  
Auch in der Auswahl ihrer Kleidung unterschieden sich die beiden, während Ellie eher Hosen und T-Shirts trug, bevorzugte Brianna eher Röcke und Kleider.  
Doch trotz oder gerade wegen ihren vielen Unterschieden vertrugen sich die beiden wundervoll und hatten ein so enges Band, so das die eine fühlen konnte, was die andere empfand.  
„Mum, das musst du probieren die Muffins, die Tante Lily gemacht hat, sind echt super, oder Bri?", sagte Ellie enthusiastisch nachdem der Teig in ihrem Munde etwas abgekühlt war und sie nun alles Schmecken konnte.  
„Ja Mum. Die schmecken echt gut.", antwortete Brianna auf die Frage ihrer Schwester.  
Mia sah ihre Töchter an und nahm ein kleines Stück von Ellies Blaubeermufffin.

„Mhh das schmeckt klasse Lily, du musst mir verraten welche Backmischung du da benutzt hast.", Mia und Lily waren was das Backen anging beide nicht sehr bewandert und daher benutzten sie meistens, wenn es darum ging, irgendwelche Backmischungen.

Mia war eine groß gewachsene Amerikanerin und eine Magierin der ersten Generation. Sie hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar, welches über ihr rechtes Auge viel. Aus dem nicht verdecktem Auge blitzte einem eine wunderschöne blau-grüne Iris entgegen. Sie hatte eine kleine Stupsnase, welche ihre Töchter wohl von ihr geerbt haben. Das orange farbene Sommerkleid, welches sie trug machte sie nur noch reizvoller, denn es passte wunderbar zu ihrem fröhlichen und offenherzigen Charakter. Das hübsche Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, mit dem sie Sirius schon während ihrer Ersten Begegnung verzaubert hatte , war ein dauernder Begleiter.  
Sie konnte aber auch ernst sein, denn sie war Aurorin und als der Krieg begann war sie freiwillig aus Amerika nach Großbritannien gekommen, um den Menschen hier gegen die Bedrohung Voldemorts zu helfen, wobei sie auch Sirius und James kennen gelernt hatte.  
Sirius war sofort absolut von ihr begeistert gewesen, doch mit seiner etwas aufdringlichen und arroganten Art hatte er sie zunächst erst einmal abgeschreckt. Schließlich verliebten sich die Beiden am Ende doch und waren nun seit fast 10 Jahren verheiratet. Sirius rühmte sich heute noch das er aus einer weißen Magierin eine schwarze gemacht hatte, denn ihr Mädchenname war White.  
„Da muss ich dich leider auch Enttäuschen Mia, die Muffins stammen auch nicht von mir, und wir haben gar keine Muffin Backmischung mehr da.", antwortete Lily grinsend.  
Woraufhin beide sie entgeistert ansahen.

„Wer hat es dann gemacht? Es ist noch warm und James kann nicht einmal ein Spiegelei braten ohne das es schwarz wird.", fragte Mia verwirrt.  
„Harry", antwortete Lily nur während ihr grinsen breiter wurde.  
„Harry?"

„Ja als wir heute morgen wach wurden stand alles schon auf dem Tisch und Harry hat gerade die Muffins aus dem Ofen geholt.", antwortete James.

„Hoffentlich wird er uns nicht noch schwach auf die alten Tage James", sagte Sirius nur und nahm sich eine dritte Portion.  
„Dachte nicht, dass Harry irgend etwas Kochen kann, in Brauen ist er jedenfalls ziemlich hilflos.", sagte Mia. Sie unterrichteten ihre Kinder alle zusammen, hierbei übernahm Lily so Fächer wie schreiben, lesen und Mathematik. Während Mia eher die Magischen Fächer übernahm und den Kindern das brauen von Zaubertränken, Latein und die Gesetze der Magie bei brachten.  
Die beiden Männer sollten dann auch im nächsten Jahr anfangen Harry und Daniel in Politik, Wirtschaft und andere wichtige Dinge die, die Führung einer alten Familie beinhaltet lernen.  
Ellie sah wie, bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen die röte ins Gesicht schoss und daraufhin auch unauffällig versuchte sich mehrere der Muffins zu schnappen.  
„Harry? Das kann ich irgendwie nicht glauben Tante Lily. Er hat doch bis auf Streiche Spielen nichts im Kopf.", sagte Ellie und verzog daraufhin etwas ihr hübsches Gesicht als sie an den letzten Streich den ihr Harry gespielt hatte denken musste. Dieser hatte irgendwie den Tarnumhang seines Vaters in die Finger bekommen und dann ein Skateboard am Ende der Treppe darunter versteckt. Als sie an dem Tag dann die Treppe herunter kam trat sie natürlich auf das Skateboard welches sofort weg rollte und sie zu Sturz brachte. Sie hatte sich dadurch den Knöchel verstaucht und Tante Lily und ihre Mutter hatten sicher zwanzig Minuten mit Harry geschimpft bevor sie ihm eine Woche Hausarrest gaben, worüber er sich sogar noch beschwerte.  
„Mum ich will auch mal Probieren", kam es plötzlich von dem kleinen Mädchen, das immer noch von Mia getragen wurde.

„Ok wart ich hol dir einen.", sagte Mia. Doch als sie sich umdrehte um sich einen frischen Muffin zu nehmen musste sie feststellen das, dass Blech worauf diese gelegen hatte nun leer da lag. Irgendwie waren in den letzten Minuten alle restlichen Muffins vom Blech verschwunden.  
„Hier Sarah kannst meinen haben, wenn Harry ihn gemacht hat bin ich mir eh nicht so sicher ob es so gesund sein soll ihn zu essen.", sagte Ellie und reichte ihr den Muffin. Sie hoffte sie konnte ihre Mutter dadurch etwas ablenken und damit ungewollte Fragen von ihrer Schwester ablenken.  
„Sei nicht so gemein zu Cousin Harry", schimpfte Sarah etwas mit ihrer älteren Schwester und biss dann aber mit einem großen Lächeln in den Muffin.

Sie sah ihrer Mutter verblüffend ähnlich, sie hatte langes blondes Haar und die blau-grünen Augen ihrer Mutter. Sie war ein sehr intelligentes Kind und konnte schon immer die magischen Auren anderer Lebewesen sehen, weswegen sie manchmal sehr zurückhaltend und melancholisch wirkte. Sie verstand nicht warum ihre Schwester Ellie und ihr Bruder Daniel Harry immer schlecht machten und sagten er wäre schwach. Harry hatte schon immer eine der hellsten und stärksten Auren gehabt, die sie je gesehen hatte. Nur der komische Mann mit dem langen Bart, bei dem sie immer noch der Überzeugung war das es sich bei ihm um den Weihnachtsmann handelte, war heller.  
„Wo ist Harry denn?", fragte Brianna.

„Er ist im Garten, er meinte er will trainieren um fitte für Hogwarts zu werden." antwortete Lily und sah aus dem Küchenfenster, wo man Harry beim dehnen zusehen konnte.

Harry trat aus der Küche in einen großen Garten, er war sogar noch größer geworden, als der den er noch von damals kannte. Seine Eltern hatten wohl das Grundstück etwas erweitert denn der Garten reichte nun auf einer Seite bis zu einem Waldgebiet, in dem die Rumtreiber sicher oft in ihren Animagi Formen verschwanden. Am anderen Ende des Grundstückes konnte Harry auch einen kleinen Bach erkennen in dem es sich sicher prima schwimmen lies..  
Er begann damit sich warm zu laufen und joggte dafür ca. fünfzehn Minuten in einem großen Bogen durch den Garten, wonach er sich etwas dehnte. Er zog sein T-Short aus, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz in den Bach um einige runden darin zu schwimmen. Er kühlte danach seinen Körper noch einmal mit ein paar dehn Übungen ab, bevor er wieder Richtung Haus ging um sich etwas zum Trinken zu besorgen und vielleicht auch um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.  
Als er die Küche betrat war Lily gerade dabei das Geschirr des Frühstücks fertig ab zu waschen. Er begrüßte seine Mutter, bevor er weiter zum Kühlschrank ging und sich eine Flasche Wasser daraus nahm. Er hatte diese beim vorbereiten des Frühstücks darin verstaut um sie etwas abzukühlen, und trank nun einen kräftigen Schluck davon. Plötzlich hörte er eine kleine Explosion und sprang erschrocken herum. Am Küchentisch saßen Mia, Ellie und Brianna und spielen Exploding Snap. Brianna starte ihn mit einem leicht leeren Blick an während die Karten in ihren Händen immer noch etwas Qualmten. Sie hatte wohl nicht schnell genug reagiert was dazu führte das die Karten in ihrer Hand explodiert sind. Er fragte sich wie lange sie wohl schon da saßen denn er hatte diese beim betreten der Küche gar nicht bemerkt.  
Die Glasflasche, aus der er gerade noch getrunken hatte, rutschte ihm dabei aus seiner Hand und er konnte gerade noch, einen Leviosa Zauber ausführen bevor diese auf dem Steinnennern Fußboden zersprang.  
„H.. Harry?", fragte Brianna erstaunt. Ihr war zuerst aufgefallen das Harry gerade einen Zauber bewirkt hatte.

„Eh ja?", sagte dieser und packte dabei den Flaschenhals und hoffte, das es keinem aufgefallen war das er gerade Magie benutzt hatte.  
„Wie hast du das gerade gemacht?" fragte diese  
`Oh misst hat sie es gesehen?´ dachte Harry, „Was meinst du denn?"  
„Du, du hast gerade die Flasche in der Luft schweben lassen.", stotterte Brianna und sorgte damit dafür, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf Harry richtete.  
„Eh ja ehm das war nicht gewollt. Ich hab nur gesehen, dass die Flasche runter fiel und wollte sie aufhalten.", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass die anderen ihm glaubten.  
„Ach so nur etwas spontane Magie.", sagte Ellie, winkte das ganze ab und begann weiter zu spielen.

„Harry wie siehst du eigentlich aus, du machst hier noch alles nass. Los hol dir ein Handtuch und danach wischst du das Wasser wieder weg, verstanden?", sagte Lily mit einem bösen Blick.  
Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, wie sich zu seinen Füßen schon eine große Pfütze gebildet hatte.

„Oh! Entschuldige Mum, ich wisch das gleich weg.", sagte Harry sprintete hoch ins Badezimmer trocknete sich ab und begann dann alles sauber zu machen.  
„So alles weg Mum, ich leg das Handtuch raus in die Sonne zum trocknen und mach noch ein paar Übungen, ok?", fragte Harry seine Mutter.  
„Ok aber mach nicht mehr so lange es gibt bald Mittag essen.", sagte Lily worauf sich Harry umdreht um an die Wanduhr zu sehen, es war schon halb elf.  
„Ok Mum.", sagte Harry. Dann nahm er seine Flasche und das Handtuch und verschwand wieder aus der Küche.  
„Harry hat heute ziemlich viel Energie oder?", fragte Mia.  
„Ja weiß gar nicht was mit ihm los ist aber seit gestern ist er wie ausgewechselt.", antwortete Lily.  
Beide sahen nicht wie Brianna immer noch rot im Gesicht war und mit einem kleinen lächeln auf ihren Lippen auf ihre Hände starrte.

Harry lief noch eine kleine Runde und begann dann Kniebeugen, Liegestützen und ein paar Sit-ups zu machen. Zum Ende des Trainings dehnte er sich noch einmal ausführlich. Er hatte von Tonks gelernt gehabt, dass es sehr wichtig beim Duellieren sein konnte gut gedehnt zu sein. Denn dadurch konnte man den Zaubern besser Ausweichen und verletzte sich dabei auch nicht so oft.  
Er war wirklich müde als er mit seinem Training fertig war. Dieser Körper war noch nicht für so ein ausführliches Trainingsprogramm geeignet und er war sich sicher, dass er bald mit einem Muskelkater zu rechnen hatte. Aber er war an Schmerzen gewohnt und nach ein paar Tagen Training legte sich dies ja wieder.  
Auf dem Weg in die Küche trank er die Flasche leer nahm das Handtuch, welches mittlerweile schon wieder Trocken war, denn die Sonne schien schon lange am Himmel und es war ein warmer Tag geworden.

„Ich geh schnell duschen Mum.", sagte Harry.  
„Ok aber beeil dich in ein paar Minuten gibt es essen.", antwortete Lily die gerade zusammen mit Mia das Mittagessen vorbereitete.  
„Ja wohl.", salutierte Harry scherzhaft und rannte zu seinem Zimmer. Er nahm sich ein paar neue Kleider und ging duschen. Zehn Minuten später war er fertig und saß zusammen mit allen anderen am Küchentisch. Harry musste sich echt sehr zurückhalten damit er nicht Sirius ansprang, wobei er sich jedoch noch nicht entscheiden konnte ob er den dummen Hund vermöbeln oder umarmen sollte. Soll er ihn vermöbeln weil er sich von Bellatrix im Ministerium umbringen lies oder umarmen weil er ihn endlich wieder sehen konnte. Er wurde jedoch vor einer sehr peinlichen Situation gerettet als seine Mutter einen Teller mit ein paar Sandwiches vor ihn hin stellte.

„Danke Mum.", sagte Harry, worauf hin Sirius seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn legte.  
„Also krank ist er nicht James."  
„Was soll das Sirius?", fragte Harry.

„Wollt nur sehen ob du Krank bist normal bedankst du dich bei niemanden.", antwortete Sirius grinsend.  
„Ich, wollte mich halt etwas bessern, ist das verboten?", konterte Harry.  
„Nein, Hauptsache du wirst uns nicht Schwach und führst die Tradition der Rumtreiber in Hogwarts fort.", lachte Sirius.  
„Es wird keine Tradition geben Sirius, denn Harry wird keine Streiche in Hogwarts spielen. Oder Harry?", sagte Lily und er konnte das blitzen in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Ja Mum.", antwortete er schnell.  
Harry wurde danach etwas ruhiger und beobachtete alle, um niemanden zu verwechseln, zudem fühlte er sich bei der ganzen Situation noch etwas fremd und musste sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen mit seiner Familie zusammen zu sein.  
Das Essen war dennoch eine heitere Geschichte und alle lachten viel. Den Abwasch übernahmen diesmal Ellie und Brianna, worauf sich Daniel und Rob wieder schnell verkrochen, damit sie nicht auch noch mit zum Arbeiten verdonnert wurden.  
Harry ging schnell in sein Zimmer und holte eine alte Gitarre hervor, die er in einer Ecke stehen gesehen hatte.  
Als er wieder in die Küche kam meinte er: „Ich geh etwas in Gitarre spielen, muss mal wieder etwas üben."  
„Ehm ok.", sagte Lily. Sie fragte sich langsam ernsthaft was mit ihrem Sohn los war. Er hasste es Gitarre zu spielen und hatte monatelang rumgenörgelt weil sie ihn gezwungen hatten ein paar Instrumente zu lernen. Sie wusste nicht so Recht ob sie nun einen Freudentanz aufführen sollte das ihr Sohn nun endlich etwas Ruhiger und Höflicher wurde oder ob sie ihn sich schnappen sollte und ihn zu St. Mungus bringen sollte um ihn gründlich untersuchen zu lassen.

Harry lief zu einem umgefallen Baumstumpf, den er bei seinem Training am Waldrand bemerkt hatte.

Er setzte sich und begann vorsichtig ein paar Akkorde zu spielen. Sein anderes Ich schien nicht wirklich oft Gitarre gespielt zu haben, da an seinen Fingern keine Hornhaut mehr war und er schnell Schmerzen darin spürte.

Dennoch begann er langsam eines seiner Lieblingslieder zu spielen und sang dabei unbewusst den Text dazu mit.

„When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turn cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Ellie und Brianna aus dem Haus kamen und ihn hörten.  
„I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."  
Die Zwillinge schauten sich ungläubig an. Sie hatten Harry noch nie so gut Gitarre spielen oder singen hören.  
„It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one."  
(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel)  
Brianna und Ellie kamen immer näher. Sie versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein, doch Ellie trat auf ein Ast, wodurch ein lautes knacken durch die Luft hallte.

Author's Note: Das Paaring ist übriges noch nicht ganz entschieden. Ursprünglich wollte ich Harry/Luna/Hermione machen aber mittlerweile bin ihc mir da nicht mehr so ganz sicher. Ich hätte da mehrere Überlegungen ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben welches Paaring euch gefallen würden.


	5. Plans and Quidditsch

Chapter Five Plans and Quidditsch

Die Musik drückt das aus, was nicht gesagt werden kann und worüber zu schweigen unmöglich ist."  
(Victor Hugo)

Harry sah Ellie und Brianna verlegen an, er war nach dem Knacken des Astes aufgeschreckt und hatte dabei ausversehen seine Gitarre fallen lassen.

Er griff nach seiner Gittare und fragte: „'Tschuldigung, soll ich woanders üben gehen?", da er dachte das sie zu ihm gekommen waren um ihm zusagen er solle ruhig sein.

„Nein", schrien beide fast wonach sie sie ansahen und kurz auflachten.

Harry sah beide verwirrt an, er kannte sie erst seit ein paar Stunden und konnte ihre Verhalten nicht ganz einschätzen. Nachdem was er in dem Journal gelesen hatte, schien Ellie ihn wirklich nicht sehr zu mögen, wohingegen Brianna immer versuchte sehr höfflich ihm gegenüber zu sein.

„Das Lied war wirklich schön. Wir wollten dich eigentlich nicht dabei stören.", sagte Brianna mit hoch rotem Gesicht.

„Ja könntest du das Lied fertig spielen? Es war wirklich gut. Hätte ich gar nicht erwartet Harry.", führte Ellie fort.

Harry war sich unsicher was er machen sollte. Einerseitz hasste er es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen daer hatte immer noch Probleme mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein hatte. Luna wollte schon hingehen und die Dursleys alle zu Crumple-Horned Snorkacks verwadeln, denn sie fand das seine Musik wunderschön war und er unbedingt mehr Menschen daran teilhaben lassen sollte. Andererseitz war dies eine Möglichkeit die beiden etwas kennen zulernen und er konnte ihnen so vielleicht auch zeigen das er anders war als der andere Harry.

Brianna merkte das Harry etwas zögerte und wohl überlegte ob er ihrer Bitte nachkommen sollte. Also setzte sie einen traurigen Blick auf, den sie schon oft bei ihrer Schwester gesehen hatte wenn sie etwas von ihrem Vater wollte. Dabei senkte sie ihren Blick etwas und sagte etwas schüchtern „Bitte!" um ihn doch noch zu übereden. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es funktionieren würde, da sie dies das erste mal versuchte. Aber sie wollte Harry unbedingt weiter Singen hören.

`Der Blick sollte verboten werden.` dachte sich Harry nur. Luna hatte ihn auch immer aufgesetzt wenn sie ihren Kopf durchsetzen wollte. `Den bekommen Frauen wohl mit der Muttermilch beigebracht.`

Ellie sah wie Harry wohl zuerst nein sagen wollte aber sie bemerkte wie der Blick ihrer Schwester

ihn langsam in die Knie zwang. Obwohl sie ihn bei Brianna das erste mal sah musste sie zugeben das sie damit wohl die meisten Männer, wenn nicht sogar auch ein paar Frauen um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. Sie sah so unschuldig und hübsch aus, dass man ihn gar nicht mit dem Blick ihrer Mutter oder ihres eigenen vergleichen konnte, er war noch eindrucksvoller. .

„Ok aber nur das eine Lied.", antwortete Harry wiederwillig.

Er überlegte kurz wo er aufgehört hatte und begann wieder ins Lied einzusteigen.

„I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"

Ellie blickte zu Brianna und sah das ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief. Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie Harry mit soviel Gefühl so ein Lied singen konnte oder das er überhaupt singen konnte.

„Cause you're my, you're my, my

My true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away"

Brianna war verzaubert, sie hatte zwar schon immer gewisse Gefühle für Harry gehegt, aber dachte wie die anderen nicht, dass er jemals eine musikalische Seite hervorbringen würde. Sie war der Annahme gewesen, dass ihm das Zeichnen um einiges mehr liegen und Spaß bereiten würde.

„Couse I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

And please tell me, you'll stay, stay"

Ellie wusste hingegen nicht so recht was sie fühlen sollte. Sie wusste davon das Brianna Gefühle für Harry hatte, auch wenn sie das überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte. Er war verwöhnt, auch wenn Onkel James und Tante Lily versuchten ihrer Kinder nicht zu verwöhnen, gemein und ab und zu auch fies. Außerdem konnte er eigentlich nichts außer Zeichnen und Streiche spielen wobei diese meistens alles andere als lustig waren. Er war nicht sonderlich schlau, konnte nicht Fliegen und war nicht sportlich und das was sie und ihre Schwester eigentlich am liebsten zusammen machten, nämlich das Musik spielen, hatte er eigentlich immer gehasst. Konnte sie sich vielleicht wirklich

etwas in ihm geirrt haben?

„Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know, I'll be okay

Through my skies are turning gray"

Alle drei bemerkten nicht wie zwei blaue Augen sie beobachteten.

„I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"

Das war der Zweibeiner den ihr Mensch gesucht hatte. Der mit dieser starken weißen Aura. Doch dieser Mensch verwirrte sie. Sie sah, dass er eigentlich nicht hier her gehörte, dass dies nicht sein wirklicher Körper war. Doch zugleich spürte sie, dass er hier sein musste das er hier gebraucht werden würde und dass er die Zweibeiner hier brauchen würde. Sie sah die Helligkeit seiner Aura aber auch wie sein Herz von einem schwarzen Rauch umgeben war der ständig versuchte dieses anzugreifen, aber immer wieder zurückgeschlagen wurde.

„I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"

Plötzlich fühlte sie wie ihr Mensch sie rief, sie musste wohl ihre Beobachtungen auf später verschieben.  
Während sie in einer hellen roten Flamme verschwand, dachte sie noch das der kleine Junge für einen Zweibeiner recht gut singen konnte.

„I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever"

(Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Your Guardian Angel)

Es war ganz ruhig geworden, nachdem Harry die letzte Strophe des Liedes gesungen hatte.

Langsam begannen Ellie und Brianna zu klatschen, sie konnten nicht fassen wie gut diese Darbietung war.

„Wow das war echt gut Harry.", sagte Ellie widerwillig.

„Ja das war wirklich Klasse, würdest du irgendwann noch mal für uns spielen?", frage Brianna während sie sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse weg wischte.

„Danke.", lächelte Harry etwas verlegen durch dieses Kompliment. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt vor irgendjemanden zu spielen. Seit Lunas Tod hatte er nicht mehr gespielt. Doch hier hatte er eine zweite Chance, er konnte alles besser machen.

„Vielleicht nur nicht mehr heute, ok?", fragte Harry.

„Ok", antworteten beide.

Es kam zu einer peinlichen Stille da keiner so recht wusste was er sagen sollte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen die drei nur da standen und sich verlegen ansahen, wurde es Harry zu bunt und er fragte einfach irgendetwas um die Stille zu brechen. „Seid ihr mit dem Abspülen

schon fertig? Oder soll ich euch helfen?",

„Nee, du brauchst nicht zu helfen, das ist schon fertig. Wir wollten eigentlich nur mal raus aus dem Haus und als wir dich singen gehört haben sind wir hier her gelaufen." Antwortete Ellie.

„Ach so, na dann lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Ich geh mal wieder rein und lese noch ein wenig." sagte Harry, der nur noch von dieser peinlichen Situation weg wollte.

Er war weg bevor eine der Beiden etwas sagen konnte. Sie sahen sich verwirrt an, Harry und lesen? Er hasste Bücher fast so sehr wie die Musik. Sie fragten sich langsam wirklich was mit ihm los war.

Harry rannte bis zu seinem Zimmer, wo er die Gitarre in eine Ecke stellte, bevor er vor Wut gegen sein Bett trat. Er wollte doch eigentlich seine Familie kennen lernen, warum rannte er dann immer wieder vor ihr weg?

Er atmete tief durch, warum hatte er so eine Panik bekommen? Ihm ging das alles viel zu schnell er brauchte Zeit sich an die ganzen Leute zu gewöhnen, sie kennen zu lernen. Erst dann konnte er lernen ihnen zu vertrauen. Doch wie sollte dies geschehen, wenn er bei jeder Konfrontation die Flucht ergriff. Aber er wollte nun, da er seine Familie kennen gelernt hatte, diese auch beschützen. Er wusste das Voldemort nicht tot war und das dieser in ein paar Jahren wieder Panic und Terror über Großbritannien bringen würde. Das bedeutete er musste trainieren, seinen Körper in Topform bringen und seinen Verstand und sein Magie noch mehr stärken. Sodass wenn Tom wieder auferstehen würde er gewappnet war und er ihn sofort mit Neville ein für alle mal ins Jenseits befördern konnte. Was er brauchte war ein Plan, womit er sein Training und Zeit mit seiner Familie planen konnte.

Also setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und schlug das Journal auf, wenn der andere Harry es benutzt hatte, würde es wenigstens nicht auffallen, wenn er es öfters mal mit sich herum trug, um sich Notizen zu machen.

Erst einmal notierte er sich was er erreichen wollte bevor er wieder nach Hogwarts musste.

- Körper in Form bringen

- Einen Überblick und Veränderungen dieser Welt lernen

- Neue Zauber und Taktiken lernen

- Familie kennen lernen

Darauf hin erstellte er sich einen Zeitplan für die nächsten Tage, um seine Ziele Best möglichst zu erreichen.

06:30 Aufstehen

06:45 – 07:15 Joggen

07:30 – 08:30 Duschen und Frühstücken

08:30 – 09:00 Musik (Klavier oder Gitarre)

09:00 – 11:00 Trainieren

11:00 – 13:00 Meditation und Mittagessen

13:00 – 14:30 Lernen (Zaubertränke, Taktik, fortgeschrittene Magie)

14:30 – 22:00 Mit der Familie etwas unternehmen

Schließlich sah er sich zufrieden seinen Plan an und dachte, dass er so vieles schon einmal erledigen konnte. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich zu viel Zeit mit Hermione verbracht. Ihre universal Antwort auf alle Fragen: Einen Plan erstellen! Hätte er nur schon früher auf sie gehört. Vielleicht wäre einiges anders gelaufen.

Aber es nützte jetzt nichts über „Was wäre, wenn...." zu philosophieren, er hatte jetzt einen Plan und den hieß es für den Moment umzusetzen.

Harry hatte oft genug gehört, dass seine Mutter eine richtige Leseratte gewesen sei und fast soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts verbracht haben sollte, wie Hermione. Also musste es in diesem Haus auch eine geben.

Daher machte er sich auf den Weg diese zu suchen. Er ging zuerst ins Erdgeschoss, wo er im Wohnzimmer Rob und Daniel beim Schachspielen fand. Daniel war am gewinnen, er war langsam dabei den weißen König von Rob in die Enge zu treiben und Rob wusste nicht wie er dies verhindern konnte.

Er sah ihnen etwas zu und bemerkte eine Lücke in Daniels Verteidigung. „Weißer Springer auf C7" sagte Harry und man sah wie der Springer über das Feld lief und sich auf seine neue Position stellte. Kurz darauf blickte sichte der schwarze König um und warf dann seine Krone auf das Schachbrett. „Schachmatt" sagte Harry nun während er sich umdreht und aus dem Zimmer lief um seine Suche fortzuführe. Die anderen beide sahen ihn nur mit erstaunten Augen und mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Als nächstes kam er in ein Zimmer mit einem großen Kamin, das aussah wie ein weiteres Wohnzimmer. Dieser Raum war jedoch sehr viel größer und auch mit mehr Menschen befüllt. In einer Ecke saß Sarah und las „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind." während Eli neben ihr mit drei großen Plüschtieren spielte, einem Hirsch, einem Wolf und einem Hund.

Auf einer Couch saßen seine Mutter und Mia, sie unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendetwas, konnte aber nicht genau verstehen um was es genau dabei ging. Da er auch niemanden stören wollte verließ er den Raum schnell wieder, bevor ihn überhaupt jemand bemerkt hatte. Wäre er jedoch noch ein wenig länger geblieben hätte er wohl gehört, dass es sich bei Lilis und Mias angeregtem Gesprächsthema um einen gewissen Harry James Potter handelte.

Eine schöne Holztreppe führte ihn ins erste Stockwerk, wo er James und Sirius in einem Raum über ein Blatt Pergament stehen sah, auf welchem sie immer wieder mit dem Zauberstab herum stocherten. Er konnte nicht erkennen was sie genau damit zu bezwecken versuchten, aber er dachte sich schon, dass es dabei um nichts gutes Handeln konnte.

Schlussendlich fand er dann eine kleine Bibliothek im zweiten Stockwerk, fast direkt gegenüber von seinem Zimmer.

Etwas mürrisch, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Büchern über den ersten Krieg gegen Tom Riddle. Doch selbst nach einer Stunde suchen fand er nichts, informatives über die Zeit des Krieges oder folgende Ereignisse. Es handelten sich hier meistens um Fachbücher zu den verschiedensten Themen der Magie. Alle schön nach Thema und alphabetisch geordnet. Obwohl es auch eine große Sektion über die Geschichte der Zauberei gab, fehlten fast alle Bücher die über Voldemorts Krieg berichteten. Es gab nur wenige die ihn überhaupt erwähnten wie „Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste" oder die„Große Chronik der Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts," aber das war es auch schon.

Entweder hatten seine Eltern keine dieser Bücher hier oder bewahrten diese in einem anderen Raum auf. Was für ihn logischer erschien, denn viele Bücher mit den stärkeren Zaubern fehlten auch in der Sammlung.

Etwas niedergeschlagen gab er auf, doch es gab auch etwas Gutes so hatte er hier schon viele Bücher gefunden, in die er unbedingt mal sehen wollte. Zum Beispiel gab es in der Sektion ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' ein Buch über Duelltaktiken.

Als er die Bibliothek verließ wurde er ein weiteres mal über den Haufen gerannt. Dieses Mal war es jedoch Rob welcher seinen Nimbus 2000 dabei hatte.

„Autsch.", stieß Harry aus, nachdem er auf den Boden prallte.

„Sorry Harry aber wir wollen ein kleines Quidditch Spiel machen.", sagte Rob und wollte schon weiter laufen, doch Harry hielt ihn an seiner Hand fest.

„Quidditch? Wäre es ok wenn ich mit spielen könnte?", fragte Harry, er hatte schon lange kein Quidditch mehr gespielt und es wäre ebenso eine gute Möglichkeit seine Familie besser kennen zu lernen. Also konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche schlagen.

„Du willst spielen? Aber du kannst doch noch nicht einmal fliegen!", antwortete Rob etwas skeptisch.

„Doch, ich hab dir doch gestern gesagt das ich es jetzt kann. Ich hab lange dafür geübt. Komm schon, lass mich mit machen.", sagte Harry und versuchte dabei etwas zu quengeln.

Rob überlegte kurz „Ok, los hol deinen Besen."

„Bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Harry und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Als Harry wieder in den Flur kam sah er das Rob wohl schon vorgegangen, also folgte er ihm in den Garten wo er der anderen vermutete.

Dort waren auch schon alle versammelt und er sah wie Rob zu ihnen rannte. Harry lies sich davon aber nicht beirren und lief gemütlich über die Wiese.

„Hi", sagte Harry als er bei der Gruppe ankam.

„Du willst wirklich mitspielen?", fragte sein Vater.

„Klar wenn es ginge sogar als Sucher.", antwortete Harry.

„Du und Sucher? Du kannst doch nicht mal Grade aus fliegen und du willst einen Schnatz fangen? Das bezweifle ich stark.", sagte Ellie, sie war die beste Sucherin in der Gruppe und hatte schon oft gesehen wie Harry versuchte stümperhaft zu fliegen. Die Idee war ihrer Meinung nach einfach nur lächerlich.

„Klar Sucher, ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher dich dabei schlagen zu können.", antwortete Harry, er hatte in dem Journal gelesen, dass Ellie eine gute Sucherin war, aber er hatte 6 Jahre lang in Hogwarts gespielt. Daher war er ziemlich zuversichtlich, sie schlagen zu können

„Du willst mich in einem Sucher Duell schlagen?", fragte Ellie.

„Klar oder hast du Angst gegen den armen kleinen Harry, der Höhenangst hat, zu verlieren?", antwortete Harry und versuchte so arrogant wie möglich zu klingen, er mochte es gar nicht, wenn man auf ihn herab sah.

„OK, Harry ist der andere Sucher. Wir spielen zu 8, Tante Lily hatte sich ja eben schon bereit erklärt dann Schiedsrichter zu machen. Onkel James und Paps wählen.", sagte Ellie wütend und stampfte zur Seite.

Keiner hatte irgendwie den Mut ihr zu widersprechen.

„Ok also wir spielen jeweils mit einem Hüter, einem Sucher und zwei Jägern. Wir spielen ohne Klatscher also werden auch keine Treiber benötigt. Wer zuerst fünfzehn Punkte hat gewinnt, ein Tor ein Punkt und der Schnatz zehn Punkte. Ellie macht den Sucher bei Sirius und Harry bei mir. Da ich das letzte mal mit dem Wählen angefangen hab darf Sirius dieses mal beginnen." erklärte James.

„Ok, dann mal sehen wen ich nehme", sagte Sirius und schaute die Gruppe an.

„Ich nehme R..", wollte Sirius gerade sagen als neben ihm ein „Chrm Chrm." ertönte. Harry lief bei dem Geräusch ein Schauer den Rücken herunter, denn es erinnerte ihn tatsächlich sehr an Umbridge, obwohl Mia, die sich geräuspert hatte, sich nicht im entferntesten wie diese anhörte.

„Ehm ja also ich nehme Mia.", antwortete Sirius schnell. Jeder konnte den Angstschweiß erkennen in den er Ausgebrochen war.

Mia stellte sich daraufhin noch näher an ihn ran, grinste und tätschelte ihm dabei den Kopf. „Guter Junge.", sagte Mia. Während tosendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ok, wenn Mia dann mit ihren erzieherischen Maßnahmen fertig ist, bin ich jetzt wohl dran." sagte James.

Nach dem etwas zögernden Anfang verlief der Rest der Auswahl jedoch relativ schnell und am Ende standen zwei Teams bereit

Sirius Team bestand aus Rob als Hüter, Ellie als Sucherin und die Jäger waren Sirius und Mia.

Bei James stand er selbst im Tor, Harry war Sucher und Brianna und Daniel waren Jäger.

Nachdem Lily ein paar Äpfel zu sechs Toren verwandelte, begaben sich alle auf ihre Plätze.

„Ok ich lass jetzt den Schnatz frei und Werfe dann gleich danach den Quaffel ins Spiel.", sagte Lily worauf sie einen goldenen Schnatz aus ihrer Hand frei lies und gleich darauf den Quaffel in die Luft warf.

Während Ellie etwas höher flog um nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, begann Harry etwas Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen und raste direkt auf Sirius zu. Dieser hatte nämlich direkt den Quaffel aufgenommen und war dabei in Richtung Tor zu fliegen.

„Hey Sirius!", schrie Harry während er immer schneller auf ihn zuflog, worauf dieser erschreckt auf sah.

„Buh.", rief Harry während er Sirius streifte und ihm mit seiner Hand den Quaffel aus der Hand schlug.

„Hier Brianna.", rief Harry und warf ihr den Ball zu.

Nachdem er für sein Team wieder den Ball zurück gewonnen hatte, begann er nun auch ein wenig nach dem Schnatz zu suchen und flog auf eine Ebene mit Ellie.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass das Spiel kurze Zeit gar nicht weiter ging und ihn alle nur total erstaunt ansahen. Sie konnten gar nicht glauben das er so fliegen konnte.

„Brianna", rief Daniel der als erstes wieder seine Konzentration fand und seine Schwester anfeuerte weiter zu spielen.

Diese schüttelte kurz den Kopf, schenkte ihrem Bruder ein kurzes Nicken und flog neben ihm auf Rob zu. Als sie bemerkte das dieser etwas leicht ins linke Eck driftete passte sie den Quaffel zu Daniel der rechts neben ihr flog welcher den Ball nur noch ins Tor schob.

Währenddessen bei Harry und Ellie.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du den Schnatz fangen musst und kein Jäger bist?"s fragte Ellie ihn höhnisch.

„Klar aber ein Sucher macht mehr als nur den Schatz fangen. Er lenkt die Treiber auf sich, stört Formationen der gegnerischen Jäger und hilft auch mal dabei den Quaffel zurück zu gewinnen.", sagte Harry lächelnd zu ihr.

Ellie wurde daraufhin rot vor Wut und wollte gerade etwas sagen als Harry hinter ihr etwas goldenes blitzen sah.

„Aber du solltest lieber selbst auf deinen Rat hören.", sagte Harry. Er beugte sich dabei flach auf seinen Besen und flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei.

Diese verlor kurz die Kontrolle über ihren Besen und wackelte gefährlich, doch sie konnte sich schnell wieder fangen und hängte sich an ihn ran.

Harry hatte schon beinahe den Schnatz gefangen als dieser plötzlich eine Ecke flog und seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhte.

Das Spiel stand mittlerweile 5:5 doch anstatt zu versuchen weitere Punkte zu sammeln lag der Quaffel nur noch vergessen auf dem Boden und alle sahen gespannt dem Duell zwischen Harry und Ellie zu.

`Ich hätte so gerne wieder meinen Feuerblitz` dachte sich Harry während er weiter versuchte Ellie abzuhängen. Diese versuchte hingegen alles um an ihm dran zu bleiben, was ihr aber immer weniger gelang da der Abstand zwischen ihr und Harry langsam immer größer wurde.

Plötzlich machte der Schnatz einen großen Bogen senkrecht in die Luft und flog über Harry und Ellie's Köpfe hinweg.

Harry zog ohne groß darüber nachzudenken seinen Besen nach oben, machte eine halbe Drehung und flog nun auf dem Kopf weiter dem Schnatz hinter her. Er hatte sogar die Dreistigkeit Ellie zu zu winken, als er über diese hinweg raste. Ellie nun vom Ehrgeiz gepackt versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun was ihr jedoch nicht so recht gelang. Sie konnte sich jedoch noch halten und entschied sich für die weniger Gefährliche Variante und flog ihm nun richtig herum hinter her..

Der Schnatz wollte die beiden wohl über das ganze Feld jagen und war wirklich widerspenstig den kurz bevor Harry wieder aufschließen konnte machte dieser einen steilen Sturzflug.

„Er wird dem doch nicht weiter folgen?" fragte Lily, James der mittlerweile gelandet war und neben ihr stand.

„Ich glaube schon." antwortete ihr dieser.

Er hatte Recht denn Harry ging direkt darauf ebenfalls in den Sturzflug und raste den Schnatz mit einem halsbrecherischem Tempo hinterher Richtung Boden.

Immer dicht gefolgt von Ellie, welche sich immer noch nicht geschlagen geben wollte.

Der Schnatz zog kurz vor dem Boden wieder Hoch und flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit kurz über dem Boden weiter. Harry ihm weiter dicht auf den Fersen zog ebenfalls direkt vor dem Boden hoch und streifte dabei sogar das Gras.

„HARRY." schrie Lily und wollte schon zu ihm hin rennen, da sie dachte das er jetzt sicher in den Boden krachte. Doch als dieser gerade noch hochzog blieb sie erleichtert stehen.

James der neben ihr stand machte vorsichtshalber lieber noch ein paar Schritte zurück als er sah wie wütend seine Frau wurde.

Ellie sah mittlerweile ein, das sie Harry wohl mit stumpfen hinter her Fliegen nicht einholen oder besiegen konnte. Deswegen beobachtete sie kurz den Schnatz und flog dann mit voller Geschwindigkeit nach links aus.

`Gleich hab ich dich` dachte sich Harry als der Schnatz leicht nach links ausbrach und nach oben flog.

Langsam schloss sich seine Hand um den goldenen Ball als jemand in seine Seite raste und ihre Hand um seine schlug.

Sie flogen zwar nicht mehr sehr hoch aber hatten trotzdem noch ein gutes Tempo drauf als Harry bemerkte das sie beide von ihren Besen fallen würden lies er den Schnatz los, schlug seine Arme um Ellie, welche in ihn geflogen war und drehte sich.

So prallten sie beide auf dem Boden auf und eine große Staubwolke umhüllte sie.

„HARRY" „ELLIE" hörte man alle schreien während sie zu ihnen rannten.

Langsam verschwand die Staubwolke und man konnte sehen wie Harry auf dem Boden lag seine Arme eng um Ellie geschlungen und sie schütze. Er war bewusstlos und Ellie die auf dessen Bauch lag verlor kurz die Orientierung in ihrer Hand konnte man immer noch die Flügel des goldenen Schnatzes glitzern sehen

Author's Note: So da ist das neue Kapitel. Das Quidditch Spiel war echt schwer ich hoffe ich konnte es wenigstens etwas spannend machen und das Spiel so herüber bringen, wie ich es mir in meinem Kopf vorgestellt habe.


	6. Geschichte

Chapter Six Geschichte

„Jeder Krieg ist eine Niederlage des menschlichen Geistes."  
(Henry Miller)

_Er betrat ein kleines, spärlich mit Möbeln bestücktes Zimmer. Ein blonder Mann lag auf einem kleinen Bett, das aussah als wurde es in das Zimmer gequetscht. _

„_Hi Potter.", sagte dieser. _

„_Wann wirst du mich endlich mit meinem Vornamen anreden?", fragte Harry. _

„_Wenn das hier alles fertig ist.", antwortete der Mann. _

_Harry seufzte nur, er war sich nicht sicher ob dies jemals Enden würde. _

„_Wie geht's deinem Arm?", fragte Harry. _

„_Schon besser. Zum Glück hatte Hermione den Zauber in der Bibliothek gefunden." _

„_Ja, wir dachten schon wir hätten dich verloren. Die Blutung war ziemlich stark. Nur ein paar Stunden länger und wir hätten keine Tränke und Verbände mehr gehabt." _

„_Kennst mich doch, so einfach bin ich nicht klein zu bekommen. Hast du ja schon oft genug versucht.", antwortete der Mann grinsend. _

„_Ich hatte oft das Gefühl, du wärst eher ein Gryffindor als ein Slytherin, so wie du uns immer angegriffen und versucht hast du provozieren.", __lächelte __Harry._

„_Was soll ich sagen__?__ Vermutlich hast du recht. Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier sondern mit den anderen bei Voldemort." _

„_Da hast wohl recht. Hast du schon wieder Gefühl in deiner Hand?", fragte Harry. _

„_Nein aber laut Hermione wird das noch kommen. Hat sie schon herausgefunden wie du uns gerettet hast?" _

„_Sie meinte sie ist etwas auf der Spur. Ich glaub sie hat bald die ganze Bibliothek der Familie Black durch und kennt bald mehr dunkle Zauber, __als wir zwei__.", antwortete Harry mit einem Lachen. _

„_HARRY.", hörten beide Hermione aus einem anderen Zimmer schreien. _

„_Ah sie hat wohl was. Ich geh mal besser schauen was es ist. Ich hoffe es geht dir bald wieder besser, Draco.", sagte Harry und verließ den Raum. _

_  
„Ja ganz bestimmt, … Harry.", sagte Draco und hob seinen Arm unter der Decke hervor. Er war komplett Silber. _

_Plötzlich verschwammen die Bilder und Harry fand sich in Hogwarts wieder. Er stand in der großen Halle, um ihn herum seine Freunde, wie ein schützendes Schild alle einen Protego Zauber aufrecht erhaltend. _

_Sie waren umzingelt von sieben bis acht Todessern, die alle ihren Zauberstab auf sie richteten. _

_  
Alles war zerstört und übersät von Leichen. Man sah Lucius Malfoy, mit einem Speer in der Brust, langsam sterben. Padma und Parvati saßen zusammengesunken Rücken an Rücken und sahen aus als würden sie nur schlafen, aber Harry wusste das beide Tod waren, vom Todesfluch getroffen. _

_Dies waren nur wenige Namen, das ganze Schloss war gefüllt vom Blute Unschuldiger und Dämonen, denn anders konnte man die Todesser nicht mehr nennen. _

„_Hogwarts gehört mir Harry und du und deine kleinen Freunde werden sterben.", sagte Voldemort, in der Mitte des Lehrerpodestes stehend. __Am selben Platz, wo sich früher der Stuhl des Direktors, Albus Dumbledore, befand. _

„_Niemals! Deine Todesser befinden sich fast alle im Jenseits!", rief Harry wobei er sich gar nicht so sicher war. _

„_Glaub mir Harry, mir macht es nichts __aus, hier in paar Leute zu verlieren.__ Da wo sie herkommen finde ich noch __viele__ mehr." _

„_Los tötet sie!", rief Voldemort._

„Avada..." „JETZT", _schrie__ Harry und Draco lies, hinter ihm, eine neue Erfindung der Zwillinge fallen. Sofort war der komplette Raum in Dunkelheit gehüllt, außer einem kleinen Lumos Zauber den Ron vorsichtig gesprochen hatte, __war nicht das Geringste zu erkennen._

_Hermione aktivierte zur gleichen Zeit einen anderen Zauber, wodurch im Rücken von Tom eben falls ein kleines Licht anfing zu brennen. _

„_Drückt mir die Daumen.", sagte Harry noch rasch zu seinen Freunden, bevor er durch einen Schatten in den Rücken Lord Voldemorts trat. _

_Wieder verschwamm alles und Harry fand sich nun, mit Draco und Neville, vor der Villa der Malfoys wieder. _

„_Wir müssen hier lang.", sagte Draco und führte die anderen einen kleinen Vorsprung an der Seite des Anwesens entlang. Er biss sich in seinen linken Daumen, so dass er blutete, und verschmierte dies an einen Ziegel der Wand. _

_Man hörte ein leises Klicken, neben ihnen sprang der Boden auf und man konnte eine Treppe sehen, die unter das Haus führte. _

„_Los wir müssen uns beeilen! __Im__ Gang sind wir erst einmal sicher nur ein Malfoy kann ihn hier und auf der anderen Seite im Haus __öffnen, aber__ er hat ihnen bestimmt die Eingänge gezeigt und es wird sicher gleich eine Patrouille kommen.", __meinte__ Draco und huschte vor Harry und Neville in den Gang. _

_Die kurze Treppe führte in ein einen breiten Gang, dessen Wände mit Einbuchtungen, vermutlich Kerkerzellen, angereichert waren. Alle drei sahen das Ausmaß der Brutalität der Todesser zum ersten mal aus der nähe. In vielen Zellen waren nur noch die kläglichen Überreste der Opfer zu sehen, oftmals zusammengeschrumpft auf ein Knochenhaufen._

_Ihnen stieg der bestialisch, süßliche Duft nach Verwesung in die Nasen._

_Sie liefen den Gang mit gedrückter Stimmung entlang. Jeder wusste, was zu tun war. Es waren nur vier Tage seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts vergangen. Ron und Hermione lagen immer noch schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel, doch sie konnten nicht auf die beiden warten. Harry hatte Tom durch ihre Taktik schwer verletzten können und während der Schlacht hatte er seiner Todesser verloren. Sie wussten, dass es jetzt oder nie geschehen musste. Also gingen sie zu dritt, Draco und Neville sollten den Kelch von Hufflepuff suchen von dem sie, von Snape, wussten, dass er sich im Gebäude befand, während Harry sich Tom stellen sollte_

_Neville der einige Meter vor Draco und Harry lief rief plötzlich: „Hey hier lebt noch eine Frau!"_

Harry stand kurze Zeit später neben ihm. Neville hatte Recht in der Ecke zusammen gekauert lag eine große Frau. Die Todesser hatten ihr nicht einmal Kleidung gegeben, ihr ganzer Körper war mit blauen Flecken und Schnittwunden überseht, sie hatte nur noch spärliches blondes Haar und blau grüne Augen. 

„_Diese Schweine!", fluchte Neville_

„_Wir müssen sie hier raus bringen sonst lebt sie nicht mehr lange. Ich gebe ihr meinen Portkey.", sagte Harry und zog eine Medaille aus seiner Hose. Sie war golden und man konnte das Hogwarts Wappen darauf erkennen. Als er den Portkey auf die bewusstlose Frau legte, verschwand sie in einem hellen Licht spurlos. _

„_Los!, Heute wird das alles ein Ende haben.", sagte Harry grimmig und fing an los zu laufen, dicht gefolgt von seinen Begleitern. _

_Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie zu einer Sackgasse und Draco schob Harry beiseite. _

„_Auf der anderen Seite stehen bestimmt Wachen, wenn wir durch sind trennen wir uns. Snape meinte, dass der Kelch im ersten Stockwerk ist. Wenn ihr bemerkt das ich versagt habe, rettet euch. Nehmt wen ihr kriegen könnt und verlasst das Land." sagte Harry zu seinen Kameraden. _

„_Du wirst nicht versagen Harry. Wir werden da rein gehen und dieses Monster töten. Dann gehen wir wieder nach Hause und Feiern erstmal bis wir nicht mehr stehen können. Dann werden wir Familiengründen und werden erst im alter von 200 mit ganz vielen Enkelkindern sterben hast du mich verstanden … Harry?", sagte Draco während er Harry bei den Schultern packte und schüttelte. _

_Harry grinste als er seinen Namen hörte, „Ok" _

„_Also auf!", sagte Draco biss sich wieder in seinen Finger und verschmierte das Blut an der Wand. _

„_Die Halle ist gemietet, das Orchester ist engagiert_ … _nun wird es Zeit zu sehen ob wir Tanzen können", sagte Harry als das Licht der Wand verschwand und sich ein Durchgang öffnete hinter dem schon vier Todesser auf sie warteten. _

_Zur gleichen Zeit konnte man außerhalb der Villa sehen wie eine schwarze Krähe kreischend in die Luft flog. _

_Langsam verschwamm die Umgebung wieder und Harry spürte nur noch unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen._

_(Original Zitat: "The hall is rented... the orchestra engaged... now it's time to see if we can dance. Stammt glaub ich aus Star Trek) _

Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich und legte seinen Arm über sein Gesicht um seine Augen von den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster auf ihn schienen, zu schützen.

´Das war Mia. Ich hatte die Frau schon ganz vergessen, aber sie war es wirklich.`, dachte Harry.

„Harry?", hörte er eine laute Stimmte neben sich.

„Ohhh Gott, laut.", stöhnte Harry nur.

Während er unter seinen Armen hindurch lugte konnte er erkennen das es sich bei der Stimme um Elli handelte. Sie schien wohl gewartet zu haben, bis er wieder zu sich kam.

„Oh 'Tschuldigung, ich bin nur so froh, dass es dir besser geht. Ich hol schnell Tante Lily.", flüsterte die Stimme neben ihm. Die dazugehörige Person stand darauf hin auf und verließ den Raum.

Es dauerte nicht lange da betraten Lily und Ellie auch schon wieder das Zimmer.

„Endlich wach? Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily.

„Als wäre ich von einem Lastwagen überfahren worden. Wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?", fragte Harry.

„Zwei Tage.", beantwortete Ellie seine Frage.

„Könntest du mir ein paar Fragen beantworteten, Harry?", fragte Lily plötzlich mit ernster Stimme und Harry wusste schon, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

„Klar, Mum.", antwortete er etwas unsicher.

„Woher hast du diesen Zauberstab?", fragte Lily und zog einen Zauberstab hervor.

Harry sah den Zauberstab, besah hastig seinen Arm und registrierte, dass seiner nicht mehr da war. Er seufzte kurz und sagte: „Könntest du Dad, Sirius, Mia und Remus holen? Das wird euch sicher alle interessieren."

„Ich hol die anderen.", sagte Ellie. Harry sah sie daraufhin das erste mal richtig an und konnte erkennen, dass sie geweint haben musste.

„Nein ich würde das gerne erst einmal mit den Erwachsenen besprechen, Ellie.", antwortete er ihr.

„Ok, ich hol sie und dann erklärst du uns woher du den Zauberstab hast und wie du auf einmal das ganze Zeug kannst.", sagte Lily.

„Aber ich will auch wissen was los ist!", sagte Ellie.

Lily sah Ellie an „Du hast Harry gehört er möchte zuerst mit uns Erwachsenen sprechen. Komm, du warst eh die letzten zwei Tage hier drin! Du brauchst mal wieder etwas frische Luft"

„Aber Harry hat mir das Leben geredet ich will auch wissen, was er zu erzählen hat.", meinte Ellie stur.

„Wenn es Wichtig ist wird es euch bestimmt jemand sagen." antwortete Lily versöhnlich, nahm Ellies Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

Sobald sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, kletterte Harry aus dem Bett und nahm seine Kleider, die über dem Stuhl seines Schreibtisches lagen, um sich anzuziehen. Er wusste, dass er ihnen alles erzählen musste. Sie hatten das Recht zu erfahren, dass er nicht der Harry war den sie aufgezogen hatten. Sie wollten ihren Harry sicher wieder zurück haben und bis sie einen Zauber gefunden hatten, der das schaffte, suchte er sich am besten eine andere Unterkunft.

Er war gerade dabei seine Schuhe zu binden, als sich die Tür öffnete und Lily gemeinsam mit allen, um die er gebeten hatte, ins Zimmer trat. Remus hatte sogar noch Kaminruß auf seiner Kleidung, seine Mutter schien ihn extra für das Gespräch gerufen zu haben.

„Was machst du da? Du darfst noch gar nicht aufstehen. Poppy hat gesagt, dass du mindestens noch zwei Tage im Bett bleiben und dich ausruhen musst.", tadelte James.

„Wenn ich euch alles erzählt habe, werdet ihr verstehen warum.", antwortete Harry.

„Erst einmal bräuchte ich bitte meinen Zauberstab Lily."

„Lily?", fragten alle und sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Du weißt doch, dass du einen Zauberstab erst in Hogwarts benutzen darfst und wir haben noch gar keinen gekauft woher hast du also diesen?" fragte Lily und sah ihren Sohn zornig an, wobei sie weniger über den Zauberstab als über seine Anrede für sie sauer war.

„Wenn du mir den Zauberstab gibst werde ich alles erzählen, ich verspreche es.", versuchte Harry Lily zu überzeugen.

„Gib ihm den Zauberstab Lily, sein erstes Schuljahr hat ja noch nicht einmal angefangen. Er wird nicht sehr viel mit anfangen können." sagte Mia zu Lily worauf diese sie nur zögernd ansah.

„Ok. Aber wirklich alles, junger Mann!" sagte sie und gab Harry den Zauberstab.

„Ja, wie gesagt ich verspreche es." sagte Harry und hob denn Zauberstab hoch.

„Hiermit schwöre ich auf meine Magie und mein Leben das ich Harry Potter bin und, dass alles was ich euch gleich erzählen werde der vollen Wahrheit entspricht.", schwor Harry und war kurz von einem weißen Licht umhüllt, welches die Wirkung und Echtheit des Schwurs signalisierte.

„HARRY", schrien alle.

„Wie kannst du so einfach einen Schwur aussprechen?", rief Lily.

„Woher weiß du, wie so etwas geht?", frage James.

„Klar bist du Harry, wer solltest du sonst sein?" sagte Sirius und ging gar nicht auf den Schwur ein.

„Harry du darfst keine Magie außerhalb der Schule verwenden.", sagte Remus, der sich schon dachte, dass Harry sein Vorgehen gleich erklären würde, aber er musste ihn einfach auf sein Regelbruch hinweisen.

„Cool, der war echt nett und besonders mächtig ich konnte sogar die Magie sehen.", grinste Mia.

„RUHE.", rief Harry nach einigen Minuten.

„Ich soll euch doch erklären, was los ist und ohne den Schwur würdet ihr mir niemals, und ich betone: NIEMALS, glauben, was ich euch erzählen werden.", sagte Harry, nachdem alle ruhig waren und ihn nur mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

„Zuerst würde ich euch alle gerne bitten mir euer Versprechen zu geben niemanden von dem zu erzählen, was ich euch gleich sagen werde.", sagte Harry.

Alle sahen sich bedrückt an.

„Traust du uns nicht zu, ohne so ein Versprechen das Gesagte für uns zu behalten?", fragte Remus

„Doch ich traue euch allen, deswegen habe ich ja darum gebeten, dass ihr anwesend seid, wenn ich euch das alles sage. Na ja, Mia kenne ich noch nicht so gut, deswegen bin ich mir bei ihr noch nicht ganz sicher."

„Noch nicht so gut? Du kennst mich doch seit dem du geboren bist, Harry!" sagte Mia, worauf Harry sie nur traurig anlächelte.

„Und bekomme ich nun euer Versprechen?"

Lily sah James fragend an, als er nickte wendete sie sich wieder zu Harry und sagte: „Ich verspreche alles, was du uns erzählst nicht weiter zu sagen." Woraufhin alle anderen auch ihr Versprechen gaben.

„Ok, da nun alle Formalitäten aus dem Weg geräumt sind, lasst mich euch von einem Jungen erzählen."

„Von einem Jungen? Aber du hast doch versprochen uns zu erzählen, warum du dich in den letzten Tagen so komisch verhalten hast.", sagte James.

„Immer mit der Ruhe James. Harry wird sicher einen Grund haben warum er uns von diesem Jungen erzählen will, oder Harry.", schritt Remus ein.

„Genau Moony. Also dieser Junge sollte am 31.07. zwanzig Jahre alt werden. Er hatte viel in seinem Leben durchstehen müssen, er war, obwohl er erst zwanzig werden sollte, wohl einer der mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit. Seine Eltern wurden am 31.10.1981 von einem schwarzen Magier ermordet, dabei hatte er ebenfalls versucht den Jungen zu ermorden. Doch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass seine Mutter ihr Leben aus freien Stücken für ihr Kind gab, war dieser Junge mit einem uralten Zauber belegt worden. Wodurch des Todesfluch von ihm abprallte und stattdessen den schwarzen Magier traf. Doch der schwarze Magier hatte viele Anhänger die natürlich den jenigen der für das Verschwinden ihres Meisters verantwortlich war ermorden wollten. Von den anderen Menschen wurde der Junge als Held betrachtet, es gab Bücher und andere Dinge über ihn. Kindern wurden sogar gute Nacht Geschichten über diesen Jungen erzählt. Daher nahm der alter Schulleiter seiner Eltern den Jungen und legte ihn vor die Tür seiner Tante und seines Onkels. Diese waren normale Menschen ohne Magie und er dachte das der Junge fern ab von all dem Trubel eine besser Kindheit haben könnte. Er wusste zwar das die Tante und der Onkel seine Eltern aufgrund ihrer Magie hassten aber er dachte das Familie und Blutsbande dies überwinden könnten."

„Hört sich an wie die Longbottoms", sagte Sirius.

„Bitte unterbrich mich nicht, Padfoot. Wenn ich alles erklärt habe werdet ihr es schon besser verstehen. Jedenfalls lebte dieser Junge nun bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante, diese hassten, wie ich eben schon gesagt hatte, Magie und alles was damit zu tun hatte. Die Tante war immer auf die magischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Schwester eifersüchtig gewesen und projizierte nun ihren ganzen Hass auf den kleinen Jungen. Ihr Mann benahm sich nicht anderes, denn er mochte nichts, was von der Norm abwich. Durch das Verhalten der Eltern lernte auch dessen Sohn den Jungen ebenfalls zu hassen und als etwas anzusehen, das weniger wert war als der Rest seiner Familie. Und so waren die ersten elf Jahre vom Leben des Jungens gefüllt von Beleidigungen, Prügel und Hass. Er musste schon früh für die ganze Familie die Hausarbeit erledigen von Kochen zum Putzen hin bis zur Arbeit im Garten. Er dachte lange Zeit, dass er Freak heißen würde und, dass er aus irgend einem Grund verdient hätte in dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe zu leben, das sein Zimmer gewesen war."

„Wer würde so etwas einem Kind antun?", fragte Mia.

„Wenn du weißt wer der Junge ist musst du uns das sagen! Wir müssen ihm helfen.", sagte Sirius, er war wohl der einzige im Raum der wusste wie es war in so einem Umfeld aufzuwachsen.

James sah seine Frau an und sah wie bedrückt sie geworden war. Es war wohl auch ihr aufgefallen, dass die Beschreibungen der Tante und des Onkels verblüffend auf Petunia und Vernon passten.

„Immer Ruhig, der Junge wohnt schon lange nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten, ich hatte doch am Anfang gesagt gehabt das er eigentlich bald zwanzig Jahre alt werden sollte. Jedenfalls, kurz bevor er elf Jahre alt wurde begannen seltsame Briefe für den Jungen einzutreffen und seine Familie versuchte alles um zu verhindern, dass er diese erhalten konnte. Bei den Briefen handelte es sich um die Einladung Hogwarts zu besuchen. Es dauerte etwas doch nachdem eine Person des Personals der Schule zu der Familie kam konnte er den Brief erhalten und mit etwas Geld, das seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten, auch alles Nötige für Hogwarts kaufen.

Am ersten September saß er dann also im Zug nach Hogwarts wo er einen anderen Jungen traf mit dem er sich schnell anfreundete. Sein Name war Ron. Allerdings lernte er auch ein Reinblut kennen, der dachte das er besser wäre als alle anderen, dieser Junge wollte, dass er sich zwischen ihm und Ron entschied. Er entschied sich offensichtlich für seinen ersten Freund und so wurde er mit ihm zusammen nach Gryffindor geschickt. Im Laufe des Jahres lernte er noch ein Mädchen kennen. Sie hatte es sehr schwer auf Hogwarts, denn sie liebte es zu lernen, sie war auch etwas bevormundend, sie dachte sie wüsste grundsätzlich alles besser als andere und lies auch ihre Meinung, zu allem was die beiden Jungen machten, hören. Weswegen sie keine Freunde hatte."

„Hört sich an wie Lily.", witzelte Sirius worauf diese etwas rot anlief und alle kurz lachten.

Harry ignorierte den Kommentar erst einmal, denn er wollte diese Geschichte nur einmal erzählen und alles schnell hinter sich bringen. Es war sehr schmerzhaft sich an das alles zu erinnern.

„Ihr Name war Hermione. Sie, der Junge und Ron wurden die besten Freunde, nachdem die zwei Jungs ihr Leben vor einem Bergtroll retteten. Sie unternahmen ab dem Zeitpunkt alles miteinander, viele nannten sie sogar das Goldene Trio. Der Junge war überglücklich. Endlich hatte er Freunde, er hatte ein richtiges Bett und er konnte soviel Essen, bis er fast platzte. Doch am Ende des Schuljahres wurde eine erschreckende Entdeckung gemacht. Nachdem er und seine Freunde mehrere Rätsel gelöst hatten, um den Stein der Weißen zu retten, traf der Junge wieder auf den Mann der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Dieser war nämlich in der Nacht gar nicht gestorben, er konnte als Geist oder Echo oder so, überleben und nistete sich wie ein Parasit in dem Körper einer der Lehrer von Hogwarts ein. Nach einem Kampf, in dem das Opfer seiner Mutter ihn wieder rettete, konnte der Junge den Stein beschützen und somit verhindern, dass der schwarze Magier wieder zu einem Körper gelangte. Als der Junge seinen Schulleiter, der immer noch der Selbe war, den auch seine Eltern gehabt hatten, fragte warum der schwarze Magier ihn und seine Eltern angegriffen hatte wurde ihm nur gesagt, dass er noch zu jung für diese Antwort sei.

Und so vergingen die Jahre, im Sommer musste er immer wieder zu seinen Verwandten zurück und in der Schule wurde er ein ums andere Mal vor die unmöglichsten Aufgaben gestellt. Doch er lernte auch immer mehr Freunde kennen und sogar einen Patentonkel der extra aus Azkaban ausbrach, in dem er dreizehn Jahre unschuldig eingesperrt war, um ihn zu schützen.", hierbei sah Harry traurig zu Sirius.

„In seinem vierten Schuljahr wurde der Junge dann gezwungen bei einem magischen Turnier teilzunehmen, dass es zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit wieder gab. Bei diesem Turnier traf er auf einen Drachen, Meermenschen und andere magische Wesen. Am Ende des Turniers wurde der Junge samt eines Mitstreiters von einem Portkey entführt. Dort musste er mit ansehen wie sein Freund umgebracht wurde und der schwarze Magier durch ein altes Ritual wieder zum Leben erwachte. Nach einem Duell mit diesem kam es zu einem Priori Incantatem, da die Kerne ihrer beider Zauberstäbe von dem selben Phönix abstammten. Bei diesem redete er zum ersten Mal mit seinen verstorbenen Eltern, die als eine Art Echo aus dem Zauberstab des schwarzen Magiers kamen. Durch ihre Hilfe schaffte es der Junge mitsamt der Leiche seines Mitstreiters wieder nach Hogwarts zu entkommen. Dieser war eines der ersten Opfer des zweiten Krieges. Es kamen viele Kämpfe auf ihn zu und nachdem sein Pate gestorben war sagte ihm auch sein Schulleiter endlich warum der schwarze Magier so versessen auf ihn war. Es gab nämlich eine Prophezeiung nach der nur er ihn zerstören konnte. ‚Keiner lebt, solange, der andere überlebt...' Der Krieg brach ein Jahr später richtig aus und es gab viele Opfer. Es gab jedoch auch Lichtblicke für den Jungen, denn er hatte sich verliebt und heiratete in dieser Zeit. Er war endlich für kurze Zeit glücklich, doch der schwarze Magier fand dies heraus und verfolgte dessen Frau bis er sie ermordet hatte. Worauf sich der Junge nur noch mehr in sein Training warf. Er wurde immer mächtiger und konnte so einige Kämpfe für sich entscheiden wodurch der Krieg der vorher so aussichtslos erschien immer ausgeglichener wurde. Ganz England war ein Schlachtfeld. Die Winkelgasse, Gringotts, das Ministerium und sogar Hogwarts fielen, wurden nur zum Teil, oder ganz zerstört. Schlussendlich schaffte es der Junge, durch wie er fand, pures Glück, den schwarzen Magier und seine Gefolgsleute zu besiegen und zu töten. Es war ein Wunder, dass Hermione, Ron und er alles überlebten. Die Zeit danach war schwer für ihn. Seine Frau fehlte ihm und der Verlust seiner Liebsten traf ihn wie ein Schlag, da er nun kein Ziel mehr hatte, auf das er sich verbissen konzentrieren konnte verfiel er für einige Zeit seinen Depressionen, aus denen er nur langsam wieder erwachte. Er wurde als Held gefeiert und mit Ruhm überschüttet, obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte. Für sich selbst stand fest, dass er ein Mörder war. Es war auch nicht gerade förderlich, dass seine Freunde sich langsam immer mehr veränderten, Hermione, die immer bei ihm stand, ihn immer unterstützt hatte, war nun mit Ron zusammen und veränderte sich immer mehr. Sie hörte auf zu lernen, legte nur noch wert auf ihr Aussehen und es passierte nicht nur einmal, dass er sie und Ron beim Sex erwischte und das obwohl er wusste, dass sie eigentlich unbedingt auf ihre Hochzeitsnacht warten wollte. Ron genoss währenddessen die Aufmerksamkeit, die er nun bekam, er war ein Kriegsheld und alle wollten ihn kennen. Eines Nachts hörte er dann, wie Ron und dessen Schwester, ihn und Hermione wohl schon seit Monaten mit Amortentia vergifteten. Beide wussten jedoch nicht, dass er schon lange gegen solche Tränke immun war. Als er an diesem Abend zum Grab seine gefallenen Freunde und seiner Frau ging und ihnen davon erzählte wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen und er fand sich in einer anderen Welt wieder. Er war auf einmal wieder ein Kind und er sah seine Eltern, er hatte Geschwister und die ganzen Menschen die er sterben sah standen plötzlich wieder vor ihm. Und so träumte er, er könnte wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit erleben, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn seine Eltern da gewesen wären. Wie es sein musste in einer richtigen Familie zu leben.

Er wusste, dass es falsch war allen zu sagen er wäre der Junge von dem alle dachten, dass er sein müsste, aber er schien eine zweite Chance bekommen zu haben und wollte einmal in seinem Leben egoistisch sein.", sagte Harry, ihm liefen schon lange Tränen seine Wange hinab.

Lily hob ihre Hand vor ihren Mund und weinte ebenfalls, Mia genauso. Man hörte wie Sirius schnaufte und versuchte Tränen zu unterdrücken und James und Remus sahen Harry nur bedrückt an.

„Der Junge warst du oder?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, der Name des Jungen war Harry James Potter", antwortete Harry.

Author's Note: So das war Kapitel 6. Ich weiß es wurde nicht viel in der Geschichte weiter erzählt aber ich wollte euch ein paar Sachen aus der alten Vergangenheit Harrys Zeigen und hatte mich dann Entschlossen den Eltern jedenfalls alles zu erzählen und damit diese eine realistischere Reaktion auf Situation bringen können habe ich Harry von seinem bisherigen Leben erzählen lassen. Ich hoffe das es euch trotz allem Gefällt.

grüße

acetokai


	7. Planung und Erklärung

Chapter Seven: Planung und Erklärung (Rewrite)

An den Scheidewegen des Lebens stehen keine Wegweiser.

(Zitat von Charlie Chaplin)

Author's Note: So damit sind die Rewrites der Kapitel fertig. Ich danke euch nochmal das ihr so geduldig wart ich werde schaun das ich bis zum ende der nächsten Woche Kapitel 8 fertig habe und es euch präsentieren kann.

„Du warst der Junge, oder?" fragte Remus.

„Ja der Name des Jungen war Harry James Potter" antwortete Harry.

Lily zögerte kurz dann warf sie ihre Arme um Harry und drückte ihn zu sich.

„Lily?" hörte man dessen Stimme gedämpft und schluchzend.

Er hatte es sich schon so oft gewünscht von seiner Mutter umarmt zu werden wenn er sich mal traurig und verlassen gefühlt hatte. Dieses Gefühl jetzt zu spüren war viel schöner als er es sich jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte.

„Nichts Lily, sag Mum." antworten

Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Konnte seine Mutter wirklich wollen das er sie so nannte und das obwohl er sie alle die ganzen Tage angelogen?

„Warum?" sagte Harry während ihm noch mehr tränen seine Wange herunter liefen. „Ich habe euch belogen und ich bin nicht einmal dein richtiger Sohn."

„Auch wenn du wie es aussieht aus einer parallel Dimension oder so stammst, bist du doch immer noch der Sohn von James und mir, oder nicht? Also bist du mein Sohn und wir bekommen mächtig Ärger mit einander wenn ich dich nochmal Lily und nicht Mum sagen hör" antwortete Lily mit einem leichten lächeln.

„Aber was ist mit dem anderen Harry?" fragte Harry.

„Ich werde, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, mich morgen mal mit Selene in Verbindung setzten." antwortete Lily.

„Selene?"

„Ja, Selene Lovegood? Du müsstest sie doch kennen, ihre Tochter Luna müsste ein Jahr nach dir eingeschult worden sein. Ich arbeite mit ihr ab und zu zusammen. Es ist auch schon lange her seit dem die beiden uns zuletzt besucht hatte." antwortete Lily.

„Luna's Mum lebt?" fragte Harry erschrocken und sah zu Lily hinauf.

„Ja warum sollte sie das nicht?"

„Naja, bei mir war sie als Luna neun Jahre alt war bei einem Experiment gestorben."

„Nee, sie ist noch putz- Munter, sie war nur etwas deprimiert nachdem ihr Mann Xenophilius gestorben ist."

„Ahh, ich müsste mich eigentlich langsam daran gewöhnt haben das hier so einiges anders ist als ich es in meinen Erinnerungen habe. Aber warum willst du mit Mrs. Lovegood sprechen wir könnte sie uns helfen. Soweit ich von Luna damals gesagt bekommen hatte, hat sie Zaubersprüche erfunden oder?" fragte Harry der sich etwas unter kontrolle bekommen hatte.

„Da hatte Luna nicht ganz unrecht, sie erfindet nebenbei Zaubersprüche als ein Hobby aber hauptsächlich erforscht sie exotische Magie. Sei es aus alten Zeiten oder aus den anderen auf der Welt verbreiteten Magiegemeinschaften," erklärte Lily.

„Achso, ok ich bin damit einverstanden wenn du Mrs. Lovegood mit einweist, aber bitte nur wenn sie auch verspricht still schweigen über alles zu halten und wenn sie Occlumency beherrscht"

„Warum eigentlich die ganze Geheimnistuerei?" fragte Remus.

„Weil, das was ich euch erzählte habe, von dem was ich bisher in Erfahrung bringen konnte, genauso oder ähnlich sich hier wiederholen wird." antwortete Harry.

„ICH BRINGE SIE UM." schrie James plötzlich mit hoch rotem Kopf.

Alle sprangen erschrocken zu ihm herum und starrten ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und seine kurzen braune Haare wirbelten leicht auf seinem Kopf herum als würde durch den Raum ein Windhauch wehen.

„Was meinst du James?" fragte Mia.

„Petunia und Vernon ich bringe sie um."

„Warum?" fragte Sirius.

„Weil es die beiden waren die Harry so lange misshandelt haben, oder nicht?"

„Du kannst ihnen nichts machen …. Dad. Sie haben mir in dieser Welt nicht getan und sind unschuldig." versuchte Harry seinen Vater zu beruhigen.

„Wie kannst du das so einfach hinnehmen?" rief James wütend.

„Weil ich mit ihnen abgeschlossen habe, ich habe nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun und muss sie nie wieder sehen, das heißt nicht das ich alles vergessen und verziehen habe was diese Familie mir jemals angetan hat. Aber Hass und Rache bringen einem nicht weiter. Ich habe es gelebt, du fühlst dich dreckig, als wenn du nicht besser wärst als die, die du bekämpfst. Außerdem wie schon gesagt die Petunia und Vernon Dursley dieser Welt haben eurem Harry oder mir nie etwas getan und werden das auch niemals tun können. Deswegen musst du dich beruhigen."

James und Harry sahen sich kurz in die Augen, man konnte sehen wie James mit sich selbst Kämpfen musste aber langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und der kleine Luftzug den seine Magie hervor gebracht hatte, verschwand wieder.

Mit erhobenen Händen sagte James:"Ok, das heißt aber nicht das ich mir nicht das Recht heraus nehmen werde den beiden Streiche zu spielen wenn ich sie noch einmal sehen sollte." worauf alle kurz lachten.

„Jetzt wo sich James wieder beruhigt hat, können wir ja wieder zurück zum Thema kommen." sagte Remus. „Warum denkst du das sich hier viele Sachen wiederholen werden?."

„Außer dir Remus kann ich das eigentlich keinem ganz Erklären da du als Werwolf der einzige bist mit einem Occlumency Schild." sagte Harry.

„Da irrst du dich aber Harry, wir können glaub ich alle Occlumency. Denn jeder Auror lernt dies während seiner Ausbildung, deswegen können James, Sirius und ich das." widersprach Mia ihm.

Worauf alle ihren Blick auf Lily richteten. „Was? Ich kann das schon seit dem fünften Schuljahr. Alice hatte es mir damals beigebracht."

„Wieso das? Normalerweise wissen nicht viele Menschen über diese Art von Magie Bescheid." fragte James.

„Naja es war Krieg und wie ihr sicher noch wisst war Alice Vater auch Auror und hatte es ihr zur Sicherheit beigebracht und als wir uns dann wieder trafen hat sie es mir beigebracht. War auch sehr nützlich für die OWL's und die ZAG's." erklärte Lily

„Und warum hast du uns nie erzählt das du das kannst?" fragte Sirius.

„Wie schon von James erwähnt es kennen nicht viele diese Magie, später fand ich dann heraus das, dass Ministerium es gar nicht mag wenn andere Leute Occlumency lernen, die nicht für sie arbeiten und da habe ich es für mich behalten damit ihr auf der Arbeit kein Ärger bekommt, oder so was."

„Ok nachdem das nun alles geklärt ist kannst du uns ja nun alles erklären oder?." fragte Mia.

„Klar also …..." begann Harry. „MOMENT MAL …." rief Sirius.

`Gott können die mich nicht einmal ausreden lassen` dachte sich Harry. Er sah genervt zu Sirius „Was ist diesmal?"

„Du hast gesagt gehabt dein Pate wäre unschuldig dreizehn Jahre in Azkaban gewesen." antwortete Sirius.

„Eh ja das habe ich gesagt und weiter?"

„JA ABER ICH BIN DOCH DEIN PATE." rief Sirius und sprang aufgewühlt im Raum hin und her.

„Ja du bist mein Pate und ja es hatte sich dabei um dich gehandelt. Aber wenn du mich hättest ausreden lassen wäre ich gerade auch zu diesem Punkt gekommen." antwortete Harry.

Sirius gab ihn darauf nur ein kurzes nicken zur Antwort und sah ihn dabei etwas beklommen an. „Hat sonst noch einer eine Frage die er nun ganz dringend los werden will?" fragte Harry und sah alle mit einem genervten Blick an.

Alle schüttelten schnell den Kopf und lächelten Harry nur leicht an.

„Ok nachdem die Klasse nun keine Fragen mehr hat, fange ich dann mal mit dem Unterricht an. Ok meine kleinen? Und immer schön daran denken eure Pfötchen zu heben wenn ihr etwas wissen wollt." witzelte Harry.

„Ja wohl Professor Potter," spielte James grinsend mit.

„Gut also fangen wir an. Sirius wurde in meiner Welt wegen dem Verrat von Lily und James Potter an Voldemort sowie dem Mord an einer Gruppe nicht magischer Menschen, von Bartemius Crouch Sr. lebenslänglich nach Azkaban gebracht. Dabei muss man auch erwähnen das dies ohne einen Prozess geschah, also das Sirius nie wirklich verurteilt wurde." erklärte Harry.

„Nicht magische Menschen?" fragte Remus.

„WAS SOWAS WÜRDE ICH NIEMALS TUN, das wisst ihr doch James, Lily ich würde euch niemals verraten." rief Sirius empört.

Harry seufzte nur, er musste sich wohl wirklich damit abgeben nicht zu Ende sprechen zu dürfen.

„Beruhige dich Sirius, du hast das nicht gemacht deswegen sagte ich ja vorhin auch UNSCHULDIG. Und Remus ich mag den Begriff Muggel oder Muggelgeboren nicht deswegen nenne ich diese Menschen, nicht magisch oder bei „Muggelgeborenen" Hexen oder Zauberer der ersten Generation. Dies ist zwar etwas länger aber es ist wenigstens nicht Rassistisch." sagte Harry.

„Also Sirius wurde nach Azkaban gebracht obwohl er dies alles niemals getan hatte. Der Wirkliche Täter war jemand den ihr alle kennt und glaubt das er schon lange Tod sei." erklärte Harry.

Alle blickten ihn nur verwirrt an, denn sie kannten viele Menschen sehr gut die im ersten Krieg gestorben sind.

„Ich rede von Wurmschwanz oder auch Peter Pettigrew. Meine Eltern, …. nur so nebenbei findet das noch einer so verwirrend wie ich?" fragte Harry.

Mia kicherte nur kurz und stimmte ihm zu. „Aber wir wissen ja alle wen du meinst."

„Jap, also meine Eltern wollte eigentlich Sirius zu ihrem Geheimnis wahrer machen aber kurz bevor der Zauber gesprochen wurde überredete Sirius sie besser Peter zu nehmen, aber allen zu sagen das er der Geheimnis wahrer blieb. So würden Voldemort und seine Todesser ihn jagen und Peter könnte somit selbst Untertauchen. Doch Wurmschwanz war schon vorher zu den Todessern gewechselt, er hatte in Wahrheit Sirius davon überzeugt das der Wechsel eine gute Idee sei um die beiden am besten zu schützen. Es dauerte daraufhin nicht lange bis Voldemort hier war um mich zu töten. Doch meine Eltern opferten sich für mich und so wurde der Todesfluch von Voldemort auf ihn zurück reflektiert. Nur noch zu einem Echo seiner Selbst verkümmert floh Voldemort nach Albanien. Ich wurde später von Hagrid aus dem zerstörten Haus gerettet und im Auftrag von Dumbledolt wurde ich zu den Dursleys geschickt. Er verbot sogar Sirius mich mitzunehmen obwohl er ja als mein Pate für mich verantwortlich gewesen wäre und so begann er gefressen von Wut die suche nach Wurmschwanz. Schlussendlich spürte er ihn in einer Einkaufstraße in York auf, aber als er ihn gerade zur rede stellen wollte, begann Wurmschwanz zu schreien wie er das nur machen konnte. Kurz darauf schnitt er sich einen Finger ab und lies den Boden hinter sich Explodieren wodurch viele Menschen starben. Sirius wurde von dem Auroren Team das kurz darauf eintraf sofort nach Azkaban gebracht ohne verhör oder einem Prozess."

James, Sirius und Remus konnten nicht fassen was sie hörten, einer von ihnen hatte sie verraten.

„Das kann nicht stimmen." rief Sirius aufgebracht.

„Du musst dich irren. Das kann nicht sein." versuchte James sich selbst zu überzeugen.

„James, Sirius. Erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr alles was man von ihm Fand war ein Finger." sagte Lily sie konnte es auch nicht glauben das der kleine schüchterne Peter zu so etwas fähig gewesen war.

Remus sah erschrocken hoch „GIDEON."

„Ja hier haben sich ein paar Dinge geändert. Ich vermute das hier Wurmschwanz nicht geschafft hatte Sirius zu manipulieren und wechselte somit das Ziel auf die Longbottoms." sagte Harry.

Sirius seufzte und kratzte sich hinter seinem Kopf. „Ja er hatte versucht mich zu überreden aber mir war dabei nicht ganz wohl deswegen habe ich euch beide niemals darauf angesprochen." erklärte er auf die fragenden Blicke von James und Lily.

„Aber warum dann die Longbottom's?" fragte Mia.

„Wie erwähnt es wurde eine Prophezeiung gesprochen.

„ „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ...  
Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...  
und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...  
Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...  
Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

Wie ihr hören könnt hätten diese Prophezeiung auf zwei Jungen fallen könne. Neville Longbottom und mir. In meiner Welt wurde ich von Voldemort als Ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet und in dieser Welt wurde durch die Änderung Neville auserwählt."

„Ja aber wenn Voldemort diese kannte warum griff er euch dann an? Man hört ja heraus das er auswählen wird gegen ihn am Ende kämpfen wird. Wäre es nicht Schlauer gewesen abzuwarten wer von euch beiden der mächtigere Zauberer war um dann den schwächeren zu wählen?" fragte Mia.

„Es wäre sicherlich die bessere Idee gewesen. Doch Voldemort kannte gar nicht die ganze Prophezeiung. Sie wurde Dumbledore während eines Vorstellungsgespräches für den Wahrsage Posten gemacht. Jemand belauschte das Gespräch wurde jedoch mitten drin entdeckt und musste deswegen fliehen. Er floh direkt zu Voldemort und überbrachte ihm das was er gehört hatte, also die ersten zwei Zeilen davon. Worauf Voldemort verschiedene Leute in Bewegung setzte. Er schickte Wurmschwanz los um zu versuchen bei einem der zwei möglichen Familien Geheimnis wahrer zu werden. Denn er vermutete schon das Dumbledore zu ihnen gehen würde um sie dazu zu bewegen sich unter einem Fidelius Zauber zu verstecken. Snivellus .."

„Harry, nicht diesen Namen." meckerte Lily während James und Sirius jubelten das Harry ihren Spitznamen übernommen hatte. Beide verstummten aber nachdem Lily ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Wie du möchtest Mum, aber Severus Snape war obwohl er uns am Ende einen Hinweis gegeben hat wie man Voldemort töten konnte, einer der schlimmsten Todesser. Er hat gemordet, vergewaltigt und gefoltert er war und ist wie die anderen ein Monster. Jedenfalls sollte Snape zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm seine Reue vorheucheln um bei ihm als Spion unter zukommen. Dumbledore mit seiner Philosophie das jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat, hat ihn natürlich direkt und ohne weiter Sicherzustellen ob Snape die Wahrheit sagt in seinen Reihen aufgenommen." erklärte Harry.

„HA, hab ich das nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt." rief James.

„Ruhe James. Also haben wir einen Unschuldigen in Azkaban, einen Verräter und Mörder der sich als Ratte versteckt, einen Todesser der Kinder Unterrichtet und einen Dunklen Lord der sich irgendwo im Ausland versteckt?" fragte Remus, er wusste von der früheren Freundschaft zwischen Lily und Snape und wollte etwas von diesem ablenken.

„Jap und niemand außer uns weiß davon. Naja Dumbledore dürfte oder müsste eigentlich auch alles kennen. Aber wegen seiner Engstirnigkeit sieht er vieles was vor seinen Augen vorgeht nicht mehr." antwortete Harry.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Mia.

„Was wir tun können? Erst einmal sehr wenig die Bevölkerung und das Ministerium wird und würde uns nicht einmal glauben wenn wir alle Veritaserum nehmen würden und alle einen Schwur halten würden. Die sind alle so Korrupt das drei viertel davon in den Taschen der übrige gebliebenen Todesser stecken. Von daher würde ich vorschlagen wir versuchen uns so gut wie möglich auf die Rückkehr Tom's vorzubereiten." sagte Harry.

Lily runzelte nur die Stirn „Warum sollten sie uns nicht glauben? Und wer ist bitte jetzt schon wieder Tom?."

„Warum wundert es mich das Dumbledore nicht mal den Mitgliedern seines Ordens, die Wahre Identität von Voldemort erzählt. Der Name Voldemort ist ein Anagramm des Namens Tom Marvolo Riddle, ein Halbblut der von 1938 bis 1945 Hogwarts besuchte, er war Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin und in seinem siebten Jahr auch Schulsprecher." erklärte Harry.

„Also du erzählst uns jetzt das Voldemort der, der die ganzen Reinblüter aufhetzt alle Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen umzubringen selbst ein Halbblut ist?" fragte Mia mit großen Augen.

„Ja aber die meisten Todesser wissen davon und ihnen ist es einfach egal, ihnen geht es mittlerweile nicht mehr darum ihre „Welt" zu Reinigen. Du könntest ihnen wohl auch einen Magier der ersten Generation vorsetzen solange er sie beschützen kann solange sie Rauben, Morden und Vergewaltigen ist das ihnen egal. Ich habe gesehen was sie anrichten können, ich habe sogar gesehen was sie hier anwesenden angetan haben" sagte Harry und blickte dabei traurig zu Mia.

Alle sahen sich betroffen an und realisierten was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, ein erneuter Krieg kam auf sie zu.

Mia bemerkte seinen Blick und fragte vorsichtig „Was meinst du mit hier anwesenden?"

Harry seufzte kurz er wollte nicht zu viel erzählen „Tom hatte mir eine Vision von dem Kampf geschickt bei der Remus starb und später habe ich dich Mia in einem Kerker in der Villa der Malfoys gefunden. Sagen wir es so es war ein Wunder das du am Leben warst. In meiner Welt kannten wir uns ja nicht, soweit ich gehört hab lagst du immer noch im Koma als ich in diese Welt gebracht wurde."

Alle sahen ihn ungläubig an. Die Zukunft von der er erzählte klang schrecklich und qualvoll.

Mia liefen die Tränen die Wange runter sie konnte sich schon vorstellen was diese Monster mit ihr angestellt hatten.

Sirius hingegen wurde rot vor Wut und man konnte erkennen wir er kurz vor der Explosion stand. Wie konnten diese Tiere, seiner großen Liebe so etwas antun. Malfoy war ein toter Mann.

„Wir sollten Albus mit einweihen." sagte Remus mit ernster Stimme, seine Hände waren nach dem zueben gehörten zu Fäusten geballt.

„NEIN ich hab doch schon gesagt, er WEIß das meiste was ich euch erzählt habe oder vermutet so einiges davon. Wenn wir zu ihm gehen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das er uns alle mit einem Gedächtniszauber aus dem Weg räumen wird." sagte Harry.

„Ok aber was sollen wir dann machen?" fragte Mia während sie sich die Tränen mit ihrem Handgelenk weg wischte.

Sirius der ihre Tränen bemerkt hatte, beruhigte sich etwas und umarmte seine Frau schützend, so als wolle er alles üble von dieser Welt von ihr fernhalten

.

„Erstmal sollten wir alle sehen das wir Fit werden." sagte Harry.

Er sah James, Sirius und Mia an „Ich weiß ja nun das ihr alle drei Auroren seid, aber ich denke in den letzten elf Jahren des Friedens seid ihr sicher alle etwas behäbig geworden und solltet auch wieder anfangen zu trainieren. Vielleicht könnt ihr dabei auch versuchen die anderen Auroren etwas zu motivieren. Dann solltet ihr vielleicht versuchen ein paar Nahkampftechniken oder Techniken mit verschiedenen Waffen zu üben, es hilft sehr gut gegen Todesser wenn man ihnen zu nahe kommt da sie recht schwer fällig auf den Beinen sind, außerdem ist es immer nützlich sich gegen Werwölfe oder Vampire die auf Tom's Seite kämpfen werden damit verteidigen zu können. Wenn jemand weiß wie man mit Pistolen umgeht könnte damit etwas üben, der normale Protego Zauber schützt nämlich gegen die Kugeln nicht. Ansonsten können wir nur lernen und versuchen andere Leute dazu zu bringen sich zu, das wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, sie sich nicht Tom anschließen werden sondern mit uns gegen ihn kämpfen werden." erklärte Harry.

„Ok das können wir versuchen. Was wollen wir denn, den anderen nun sagen?" fragte James.

„Ich möchte sie eigentlich nicht Anlügen aber sie haben alle kein Occlumency Schild und könnten ausversehen irgend etwas erzählen." sagte Harry.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir ihnen sagen das du den Zauberstab, für den du ja eigentlich Ärger bekommen solltest, gefunden hattest und weil du einen Streich üben wolltest hattest du ihn uns nicht gegeben. Aber wenn wir das sagen müssen wir dir dann noch einmal länger Hausarrest geben als das du eh schon hast." schlug Lily vor.

„Das kein Problem ich wollte eh erst einmal meinen Körper etwas in Form bringen. Nebenbei könntet ihr anfangen ihnen Occlumency beizubringen. Sie sind zwar alle noch recht Jung aber sie könnten in einem oder zwei Jahren, dies erlernen. Falls ich bis dort hin wieder aus dieser Welt verschwunden bin könntet ihr ihnen dennoch alles Erzählen denn sie werden alle ebenfalls mit in diesen Krieg gezogen." antwortete Harry.

Harry bemerkte mittlerweile das es langsam dunkel wurde, sie hatten sich schon mehrere Stunden unterhalten.

„Wir reden aber mittlerweile auch schon lange genug. Zu dem wollt ihr sicher das gerade gehörte erst einmal Richtig verarbeiten und das alles auch unter euch einmal besprechen. Deswegen schlage ich vor wir machen nur noch kurz weiter. Also Mum setzt sich mit Selene in Verbindung und versucht mit ihr irgendetwas heraus zu finden warum ich hier bin. Wir fangen alle an zu trainieren und uns vorzubereiten und den anderen unten erklären wir das ich noch einmal extra Hausarrest bekommen werde und das ihr ihnen Anfangt Occlumency beizubringen." fuhr Harry fort.

„Ja aber wie erklären wir ihnen die Veränderung deiner Persönlichkeit?" fragte Mia.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir sagen das Mum und Dad vor ein paar Wochen ein längeres Gespräch mit mir hatten und ich seit dem versucht hatte mich zu verändern. Jedoch vorher nicht den Mut dazu hatte das alles zu zeigen, da ich jetzt aber bald nach Hogwarts gehe und mein Unfall vor ein paar Tagen mir die Augen geöffnet hat und ich euch nun zeigen möchte was für Fortschritte ich gemacht habe." schlug Harry vor.

„Das hört sich plausibel an, sie könnten das vielleicht auch Schlucken." sagte Sirius.

„Ok dann gehen wir jetzt runter ich denke Ellie wird sicher Brianna die Ohren zu fluchen, dass sie nicht mit bei dem Gespräch dabei sein durfte." sagte Mia mit einem leichten grinsen.

„Ja denke ich auch, sie hat übrigens dein Bett die letzten zwei Tage kaum verlassen. Ich denke du hast sie schwer beeindruckt." sagte Lily mit einem großen lächeln.

„Vielleicht wird's ja doch noch was mit der Familienvereinigung James." sagte Sirius.

„JA." rief James und gab Sirius fünf.

„Eh ich möchte euch beide nicht aus eurer Traumwelt herausreißen, aber euch ist schon klar das ich sie erst seit einem Nachmittag kenne und das ich zwar Körperlich nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie bin aber im Geist schon über zwanzig bin?" sagte Harry und sah James und Sirius skeptisch an.

„Oh man verdirb uns doch nicht alles." sagte Sirius während er und James mit gesenkten Köpfen zur Tür gingen.

„Ja dann macht es mir nicht so einfach." lachte Harry, welches ihm aber sogleich verstummte. Denn als James die Tür öffnete vielen zwei Personen durch die Tür ins Zimmer. Es waren Brianna und Ellie die ihre Ohren gegen die Tür gedrückt hatten.


	8. Ellie und Brianna

Chapter Eight: Ellie und Brianna

"Alle großen Bewegungen brauchen ein paar Märtyrer."

(Legacy of Kain)

„ELLIE, BRIANNA" rief Mia.

Harry zog sofort seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die zwei.

„Wie viel habt ihr gehört?" fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Ellie und Brianna sahen sich in ihre Augen, sie hatten fast alles Gehört und wie es sich angehört hatte war Harry sehr darauf bedacht das so wenig Leute wie möglich diese Informationen erlangen.

Harry sah die beiden an und lies dann seine Hand entgeistert über sein Gesicht laufen.

„Ok die beiden haben wohl alles mit bekommen. Soll ich ihnen jetzt einen Gedächtniszauber verpassen oder soll ich es lieber mit Legilimens machen?" fragte Harry und sah die beiden finster an.

„Du machst hier nichts von beiden." sagte Lily und lag dabei eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Aber sie wissen alles und wenn sie nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen werden Dumbledore und Snape alles lesen können. Außerdem glaub ich auch das mehrere aus den höheren Jahrgängen Legilimens sind." erklärte Harry.

„Dann werden die beiden halt in dem Jahr sich noch mehr anstrengen müssen damit sie Occlumency lernen oder sehe ich da was falsch ihr zwei?" fragte Lily die beiden Mädchen.

„Occlumency?" fragte Brianna.

„Occlumency ist die Verteidigung gegen Legilimency womit du die Gedanken anderer Menschen lesen kannst." erklärte Remus.

„Und wir müssen das lernen weil Harry Angst hat jemand könnte das bei uns benutzen um das was wir gehört haben in Erfahrung zu bringen?" fragte Ellie.

„Genau." sagte James.

„Na wenn Harry und alle anderen es gelernt haben, wird es ja nicht so schwer sein oder?" sagte Ellie.

Alle sahen sich kurz an, sie wussten wie viele Stunden sie Meditieren mussten und wie ein Legilimens immer ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen sah während des Trainings und Harry erinnerte sich an die vielen Abende in denen Snape sein Gehirn aus eigenem Vergnügen zermürbte und seine mühsam aufgebaute Verteidigungen wieder zerstörte.

„Nicht wirklich. Occlumency zu lernen ist ein zeitaufwendiger Prozess, ihr werdet manchmal tagelang einfach nur in euren Zimmern sitzen müssen um zu Meditieren und jemand wird mit euch üben müssen. Das heißt jemand wird Legilimency an euch anwenden und dabei eure Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle sehen." erklärte Mia.

„Aber ich will nicht das jemand meine Gedanken sieht." rief Ellie und sprang auf.

„Ich auch nicht." flüsterte Brianna während sie noch kniend neben ihrer Schwester saß.

„Das hättet ihr zwei euch überlegen sollen bevor ihr euch Entschieden hattet an der Türe zu lauschen." gab ihnen ihr Vater zur Antwort.

„Naja wir sind auch selbst Schuld ich hätte einfach an ein paar Zauber zur Einhaltung der Privatsphäre machen können." sagte Harry und lies sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Ja da hättet ihr auch mal dran denken können." sagte Ellie.

„Sei nicht so frech." sagte Mia mit mahnender Stimme.

„Jawohl Mum."

„Aber warum glaubt ihr eigentlich alles was Harry euch erzählt hat? Ich meine das er aus einer anderen Dimension kommt wo er Du-Weißt-Schon-Wenn besiegt hatte und das alles?" fragte Ellie

„Weil er es geschworen hat." sagte James.

„Ja aber man kann doch auf etwas Schwören das auch gar nicht stimmt?" fragte Brianna.

„Mädchen ihr seid magische Wesen, wenn wir einen Schwur leisten ist das was anderes als bei Muggeln. Wenn wir etwas Schwören und diesen brechen müssen wir wenn wir diesen brechen mit etwas bezahlen." erklärte Lily.

„Wie meinst du bezahlen, Tante Lily?" fragte Brianna.

„Naja viele benennen ihren Preis zum Beispiel das sie nie wieder etwas machen können, einen ihrer Sinne oder ihre Magie."

„Und wenn sie das nicht machen? Was ist dann der Preis?" fragte Ellie.

„.... Ihr Leben." antwortete Harry.

„Und auf was hat Harry geschworen?" fragte Brianna ängstlich.

Alle sahen auf Harry, welcher mit einem Nicken den anderen Signalisierte das sie es den beiden sagen konnten.

„Der Preis für seinen Schwur war seine Magie … „ begann Sirius

„Aber ihr habt doch gar nicht getestet ob er noch Zaubern kann, soviel haben wir jedenfalls mit bekommen." protestierte Ellie.

„Ja aber er hat auch noch etwas anderes als seinen Preis genannt." sagte Remus.

„Was?"

„... sein Leben." beendete James den Satz von Sirius.

„WAS?" riefen beide Mädchen.

„Aber warum beides?" fragte Ellie.

„Wenn du deine Magie und dein Leben verlierst kann das vieles bedeuten. Die Möglichkeit einen Teil deiner Selbst in ein Portrait zu kopieren hängt zum Beispiel stark mit deiner Magie zusammen. Zudem ist es nicht magischen Wesen auch nicht möglich als Geister wieder zukehren." erklärte Lily.

„Ahh."

„Man kann einfach so als Geist wieder kommen?" fragte Brianna.

„Niemand weiß genau wie man oder wieso manche Zauberer als Geister wieder erscheinen. Es ist nur bekannt das man um als Geist wieder zurück zu kommen vorher magisch gewesen sein musste." erklärte Lily.

„Könnten wir mal bitte wieder zum Thema zurück kommen?" fragte Harry nun etwas genervt.

„Wie war das Thema?" fragte Sirius, worauf Harry erst Sirius und dann Mia ansah „Mal ganz ehrlich, wie hältst du das mit dem aus? Ich mein er hat die Aufmerksamkeitsdauer eines klein Kindes und wenn es kein Üblerbensmechanismus wäre würde der doch sicher auch vergessen wie man atmet." fragte Harry.

„Ach was, ich konnte ihn mittlerweile ganz gut Erziehen bald ist er auf dem Niveau eines Erstklässlers." antwortete Mia kichernd.

„Hey, redet nicht über mich als wäre ich nicht da." rief Sirius schmollend.

„Wow da hat er bestimmt bald seine Kinder eingeholt." sagte Harry und ignorierte Sirius völlig.

„Lass uns da raus." rief Ellie nun zwischen, was dazu führte das alle anfangen mussten zu lachen.

Nachdem alle einige Minuten gelacht hatten beruhigte sich Harry wieder und sagte „Ok, ihr zwei wisst nun das ich die Wahrheit sage und ich weiß das es kein schöner Gedanke ist zu wissen das jemand bald in euren Gedanken herum schwirren wird und vielleicht eure tiefsten Geheimnisse herausfindet. Aber so wird es eine Person sein der ihr vertraut, die ihr kennt und nicht jemand fremdes der vielleicht das was er sieht eines Tages gegen euch verwenden kann. Zudem versteh ich das es sicher schwer ist zu verstehen ist das ich nicht der Harry bin den ihr kanntet, auch wenn ihr wie ich gelesen und gesehen hatte einige Probleme mit ihm hattet, denke ich das ihr ihn sicher alle wieder zurück haben wollt und ich verspreche euch das ich mein bestes dafür geben werde um herauszufinden wo er ist und wie ich ihn zurück holen kann."

Brianna und Ellie sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann beide.

„Ok aber wir möchten das jemand von den Erwachsenen das Training übernimmt. Du hast zwar recht das wir mit Harry eigentlich nie wirklich klar gekommen sind wegen seinen vielen Streiche n aber dennoch gehörte er zu unserer Familie. Wir möchten aber auch nicht das du wieder in eine Welt zurück musst in der du keine Familie mehr hast, wenn du es schaffst kannst du versuchen das ihr beide dann hier bleibt?" sagte Ellie.

„Also das Occlumency training kann euer Vater oder Ich übernehmen." sagte Mia während sie sich vor ihre Töchter nieder kniete und ihre Hände auf deren Schultern legte.

„Und ihr versteht beide das ihr das alles keinem sagen dürft oder? Nicht einmal eurem Bruder oder euren Cousins." erklärte Mia weiter

„Ok Mum." antworteten beide Mädchen.

„Und ich werde auch versuchen eurem Wunsch nach zu kommen auch wenn ich nicht weiß was passieren würde wenn zwei Harrys hier zur gleichen Zeit leben würden. Das müsste man erstmal Untersuchen, meine Hauptpriorität liegt aber immer noch darin euren Harry wieder in seinen Körper zu holen und euch hier vielleicht zu helfen euren Tom zu vernichten." sagte Harry.

„Ok wenn das jetzt alles geklärt ist können wir dann endlich runter gehen? Ich hab Hunger" quengelte Sirius.

„Ist ja schon gut du großes Kind. Los Lily las uns runter gehen das essen machen, die anderen unten sind sicher auch schon hungrig." sagte Mia und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Wie wärs mit Fish und Chips? Ich hab glaub ich noch ein paar in der Tiefkühltruhe" antwortete Lily und folgte ihrer Freundin.

Die anderen wollten ihnen gerade folgen als Lily blick noch einmal auf Harry viel. „Und wo willst du bitte hin?"

„Na mit runter ich hab auch Hunger" antwortete dieser.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, du bist erst vor kurzem wieder aufgewacht und hast die letzten Stunden viel erzählt und emotional durch machen müssen. Du legst dich schön wieder hin, ich bin mir sicher das Ellie dir gleich eine Portion nach oben bringt. Oder Ellie?" sagte Lily und sah dabei Ellie eindringlich an.

Diese wusste sofort das sie keine andere Wahl hatte, aber sie wollte sich eh noch bei Harry bedanken und ihn vielleicht auch ein paar Fragen stellen, also passierte es ihr gerade recht.

„Ja das kein Problem Tante Lily,"

„Gut, also leg dich hin Harry." sagte Lily „und keine widerrede du magst zwar in deinem Geist ein erwachsener Mann sein, du bist aber immer noch mein Sohn." fügte sie hinzu als sie sah das Harry ihr Widersprechen wollte.

Harry schluckte kurz nervös als er den Blick seine Mutter sah und nickte nur kurz.

„Und zieh dir wieder deinen Schlafanzug an, du musst hier nicht herum laufen als würden gleich Todesser durch die Tür stürmen." fügte sie hinzu während sie alle um die Ecke bogen und aus Harrys Sichtfeld verschwanden.

Es war ein warmer Tag und so entschied sich Harry für einen kurzen Pyjama, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Bett legte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bevor Ellie mit zwei Tüten in den Händen wieder in seinem Zimmer auftauchte. Es waren zwei zu einer Waffel zusammengerollten Zeitungstüten, sie waren unten mit Chps und oben drauf mit panierten Fischstücken gefüllt, in einem Stück Fisch steckte eine kleine Holzkabel.

„Hi, hier ist dein Esse. Ich soll dir auch noch von Tante Lily Bescheid geben das, falls du dein Bett mit Fett versaust du es selbst neu beziehen darfst." sagte Ellie grinsend während sie ihm eine der Tüten reichte.

„Danke, wie geht es dir denn? Ich hoffe du hast dich bei dem Sturz nicht auch verletzt gehabt." sagte Harry und setzte sich dabei auf und rutschte an die Bettkante, er hatte keine Lust heute Abend noch sein Bett neu beziehen zu müssen.

Sie sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, wie konnte er sich sorgen um sie machen nach allem was er in den letzten Tagen durch machen musste und er war es immer hin der sie mit seinem Körper vor größeren Verletzungen geschützt hatte.

„Mir geht es ganz gut, ich hatte mir eine Rippe etwas angeknackst aber nichts was Mum und Tante Lily nicht sofort heilen konnten" antwortet Ellie. Dann sah sie etwas verlegen auf ihre Fußspitzen und fragte etwas verlegen „Ist es ok wenn ich hier oben bei dir Esse?"

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, er hatte nicht gedacht das Ellie so schüchtern werden konnte. „Klar es ist immer schön nicht alleine Essen zu müssen." antwortete Harry mit einem lächeln.

Ellie sah auf und erwiderte sein lächeln dann nahm sie den Schreibtischstuhl und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken das du mich gerettet hast. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst hätte ich den Sturz wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt." sagte sie etwas verlegen.

Harry betrachtete sie genau, auf ihren Lippen lag ein kleines verlegenes Lächeln, ihre hübschen blauen Augen sprangen etwas nervös hin und her. Ihre lockigen Haare die sie sich hinter ihre Ohren gelegt hatten vielen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht was dazu führte das sie nun schon einige male diese wieder aus dem Gesicht schieben musste. Sie war wirklich ein sehr hübsches Mädchen und wenn sie einmal älter war, würde sie sicher eines der begehrtesten Mädchen auf Hogwarts werden.

„Du musst dich doch dafür nicht zu bedanken," antwortete Harry ihr mit einem aufmuntertem Lächeln „schließlich ist das alles auch nur passiert weil ich dich beim Fliegen provoziert habe und auch sehr unvorsichtig geflogen bin. Wir hätten beide besser aufpassen müssen. Das nächste mal passen wir einfach ein wenig besser auf, auch wenn es dir eh nichts bringen wird da ich dann eh vor dir den Schnatz in den Händen halten werde." fügte er grinsend hinzu

„Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht, du wirst so untergehen." rief Ellie nun mit einem breiten grinsen.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch lange. Harry erzählte ihr viel von seinem früheren Leben, von ein paar seiner Abenteuern die er mit Ron und Hermione erlebt hatte, seine besten Quidditsch spiele und wie er Klavier und Gitarre spielen gelernt hatte. Und im Gegenzug erzählte Ellie ihm vieles was hier in dieser Welt so geschehen war oder was ihre Hobbys waren. Das sie z.B sehr gerne Geige spielte oder wie sie bei ihrem ersten Quidditsch spiel ihrem Vater den Quaffel auf die Nase geworfen hatte und er dann einen ganzen Tag mit angeschwollener Nase herum gelaufen war und sie allen ganz Stolz vorgezeigt hatte.

Es war bereits zehn Uhr und sie mussten bald wieder nach Hause, daher ging Mia die Stufen zu Harrys Zimmer hoch um Ellie zu holen. Die Tür zum Zimmer stand weit offen und sie konnte lautes Lachen durch den Flur schallen hören. Sie stand im Türrahmen und sah wie Ellie gerade mit Händen auf ihre Nase zeigte.

„Und dann schwoll sie ganz groß an und Dad hatte die ganze Zeit diesen glücklich dummen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht als er Tante Lily seine Nase zeigte. Er meinte ja das war meine Tochter die wird sicher einmal eine ganz große Jägerin." Was sie beide wieder in ein großes Gelächter fallen lies, Harry musste sich sogar den Bauch halten.

„Erzählst du schon wieder diese Geschichte?" sagte Mia und sah wie die beiden erschrocken herum sprangen und sie anstarrten. Sie sah wie ihrer Tochter die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und Harry sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

„Also ich kannte die Geschichte noch nicht." gab ihr Harry zur Antwort.

„Jaja schon gut ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Tochter holen, wir wollen jetzt nach Hause."

„Aber Mum, können wir nicht noch etwas bleiben?" flehte ihre Tochter sie mit großen Augen an.

„Es ist bereits zehn Uhr Ellie, es wird Zeit das wir gehen. Harry ist sicher auch schon Müde und will bestimmt bald schlafen gehen. Stimmt doch Harry?" antwortete Mia und sah diesen dabei mit einem bestimmenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

Harry der sich bis dahin eigentlich nicht Müde gefühlt hatte musste unweigerlich kurz gähnen. „Naja etwas, aber es war ein sehr Informativer Abend." antwortete er grinsend.

„Das glaub ich dir so wie ich meine Tochter kenne. Los Ellie sag gute Nacht und dann komm runter , ihr könnt euer Gespräch ja morgen fortsetzten." sagte Mia während sie sich umdrehte um wieder ins Erdgeschoss zu gehen.

„Oh man ich will noch nicht gehen." sagte Ellie etwas schmollend und drehte sich wieder mit verschenkten Armen zu Harry.

„Wir können ja morgen weiter Reden." antwortete Harry etwas beschwichtigend.

„Ok aber vergiss auch dein Versprechen nicht, wir spielen morgen ein Stück meiner Wahl." sagte Ellie nun grinsend.

„Jaja, aber ich hoffe das ich es auch kenne, ansonsten musst du es mir erst beibringen."

„Ok abgemacht. Also gute Nacht Harry." Ellie stand darauf auf, verharrte dabei aber kurz als würde sie kurz überlegen, dann beugte sie sich zu Harry hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte mit rotem Gesicht aus dem Zimmer.

Author's Note: So damit wäre es geschafft Kapitel 8 ist fertig. Zu den Schwüren, ich weiß das sie im Originalen Harry Potter nicht ganz so sind aber ich wollte sie bei mir etwas verändern da ich schon finde das ein Schwur besonders wenn sowas Übernatürliches wie Magie dabei ist, sich so verhalten sollte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und danke dafür das ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel gewartet habt, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Auch danke nochmal an alle Reviewer ich freue mich immer eure Nachrichten zu lesen.

Das Kapitel ist nicht Betagelesen da ich momentan kein Kontakt mehr zu keks vom mond habe. Falls du das liest melde dich bitte bei mir ob du noch weiter meine Geschichten Betalesen würdest. Ansonsten wenn sich jemand anderes bereit erklären würde mir hier bei zu helfen bin ich gerne für Meldungen von euch offen.


	9. Kennen lernen

Chapter 9: Kennen lernen

"Was wäre das Leben, hätten wir nicht den Mut, etwas zu riskieren?"

(Zitat von Vincent van Gogh)

Seine Hand fuhr langsam über seine Wange und er fragte sich wofür der gewesen war. Es war, bis auf den kleinen Kuss seiner Mutter, der erste Kuss den er seit langer Zeit bekommen hatte.

Der letzte war von Luna gewesen kurz bevor sie von Tom gefangen genommen wurde.

Es war kurz nachdem er heraus gefunden hatte wie seine Kräfte funktionierten und sie hatten sich entschieden eins der Muggel Vernichtungscamps von Tom anzugreifen, in dem trotz des Namens mehr Magier der ersten Generation und ihre Familien getötet wurden als Muggel. Sie griffen das Camp in drei Teams an, welche von Neville, Luna und ihm selbst geführt wurden. Er hatte damals schon ein schlechtes Gefühl vor dem Angriff gehabt aber Neville und Luna hatten ihn überredet, den Angriff nicht direkt wieder abzublasen. Sie hatten am Ende circa zweihunterd Menschen aus dem Camp befreit, dabei starben aber fünf Leute und Luna wurde von Tom gefangen genommen. Er hatte sie nie wieder lebendig gesehen.

Und jetzt, jetzt war er in einer anderen Dimension in der dies alles noch nicht passiert ist und auch nicht so passieren wird. Seine Eltern lebten noch und er war nicht mehr der Junge der Überlebte und keine Prophezeiung brachte ihn mit diesem Krieg in Verbindung. Eins war sicher, er würde solange er hier ist, seinen Eltern und Neville helfen diesen Krieg ohne verluste zu überstehen. Aber er wusste nicht für wie lange er hier sein würde. Vielleicht würde er Morgen schon wieder in seinem richtigen Körper aufwachen? War der andere Harry in seinem Körper? So viele Fragen auf die er keine Antworten wusste. Er konnte jetzt nur von Tag zu Tag leben und versuchen das beste aus dem zu machen was er hier hatte und die Zeit genießen die er mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte.

Es war schon spät und der Tag war lange und mühsam gewesen. Er hatte seiner Familie erzählt wer er "wirklich" war und was er in seinem Leben bisher erlebt hatte. Dies hatte ihn ganz schön geschlaucht und er bemerkte wie er immer Müder wurde bis er einschlief.

Harry wurde von einem lauten klirren in seinem Zimmer geweckt, er sprang von seinem Bett auf und versuchte mit einer rolle vom Bett weg zu kommen. Jedoch verfing er sich dabei in seiner Bettdecke was dazu führte das er mit einem lauten knall aus seinem Bett fiel. Er drehte sich aufgeregt um und sah das sein Bruder Robert erschrocken vor ihm auf dem Boden saß. Um ihn herum lagen Splitter der Teller von denen Ellie und er am Abend zuvor gegessen hatten.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry.

"Mum wollte das ich die Teller hole damit sie den Abwasch machen kann." antwortete Robert. "Und warum springst du eigentlich hier so rum?"

Harry sah sich verlegen um, was konnte er dafür? Das war einfach eine Reaktion die er sich in den langen Jahren des Krieges angeeignet hatte falls er Nachts angegeriffen wurde. Er musste sich überlegen was für eine Ausrede er verwenden konnte, er sah das Fenster das über seinem Bett lag, es war zwar eine sehr schwache Ausrede aber, es gab nichts was sein Verhalten am ehesten erklären konnte.

"Naja ich habe es nur klirren gehört und ich dachte das vielleicht irgend etwas durch das Fenster geflogen kam und da wollte ich nicht direkt darunter liegen." erklärte Harry.

Rob sah ihn verwirrt an "Ah ja, wenn du das sagst Harry. Ich geh mal einen Besen holen um die Splitter weg zu fegen."

Rob blieb noch einmal im Türrahmen stehen und drehte sich zu Harry „Achja falls du Hunger hast, Mum hat dir unten ein paar Sandwiches auf die Seite gelegt, da das Frühstück schon vorbei ist."

Harry fühlte wie sein Magen bei dem Wort „Sandwich" zu knurren begann, „das ist gut hab schon einen Riesen Hunger. Ich geh mich gerade noch schnell umziehen und komme dann runter."

„Ja, kein Problem ich muss hier eh erst einmal alles wegfegen." antwortete Rob und ging dabei aus dem Zimmer.

Harry wickelte sich darauf hin aus seiner Bettdecke und warf sie auf sein Bett. Er ging vorsichtig um die Porzellanscherben herum zu seinem Schrank und holte sich ein neues Set Kleider heraus.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis er umgezogen und auf dem Weg in die Küche war.

Er hörte gerade noch wie sein Bruder mit einem Besen aus einem kleinen Schrank kam als er die Küche betrat. Dort saß sein Vater noch am Küchentisch und las den Daily Prophet.

„Ah auch schon wach du Schlafmütze?" fragte sein Vater als er ihn sah.

„Naja gestern war ein anstrengender Tag. Außerdem spüre ich immer noch den Aufprall in den Knochen."

James grinste „Es ist ein Wunder das du überhaupt schon wieder so Fit bist. Deine Mutter hat dir ein paar Sandwiches gemacht. Und was hab ich da gehört das du den ganzen Abend mit Ellie alleine in deinem Zimmer geredet hast?"

Harry nahm sich eins der Sandwiches, das auf einem Teller auf dem Tisch stand, er biss ein großes Stück davon ab und sagte dann, „Fang nicht wieder damit an, ich hab doch schon gestern gesagt das ich etwas zu alt für sie bin."

„Da hast du schon recht, aber du solltest bedenken Harry, dies wird auch der Fall bei deiner Frau aus deiner anderen Welt sein, falls du ihr hier begegnest. Außer natürlich sie war zehn Jahre älter als du." antwortete James.

Harry sah darauf hin nachdenklich seinen Vater an, er hatte schon recht, selbst wenn er hier wieder Luna treffen würde wäre diese wieder 9 Jahre alt.

„Außerdem solltest du nicht davon ausgehen das sie hier die selbe Person ist wie bei dir, du hast uns ja gestern erzählt wie sich das hier alles von deiner alten Welt unterscheidet. Also kann es ja auch sein das sie hier vielleicht ein Junge ist oder irgendwas anderes dazu führte das sie ein andere Mensch ist." fuhr James fort.

Harry sah etwas erschrocken zu seinem Vater während er mit seiner Hand nervös durch sein Haar fuhr.

„Du hast schon recht damit das ich nicht weiß wie sie hier ist und ich weiß auch nicht ob sie sich wieder in mich verlieben wird oder ich in sie..." Harry wurde beim reden immer leiser.

„Vielleicht solltest du abwarten und alles erst einmal auf dich zu kommen lassen. Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal ob du für immer hier bleiben wirst oder ob du irgendwann wieder in deine alte Welt zurückkehren wirst." versuchte James, seinen Sohn etwas zu beruhigen, als er bemerkte das ihn das alles etwas beschäftigte.

„Vielleicht h hast du recht. Ich warte jetzt erst ein mal ab was nach dem Gespräch mit Frau Lovegood herauskommt. Vielleicht bin ich ja schon in ein paar Tagen wieder weg von hier."

„Ja das ist eine gute Entscheidung." sagte James und stand dann auf, „Ich sollte dann aber auch langsam zur Arbeit gehen."

Beim heraus laufen blieb er noch kurz neben Harry stehen und verwuschelte dessen Haare, „Du bist genauso unser Sohn Harry und selbst wenn wir alles versuchen wollen unseren Harry wieder zu bekommen, möchten wir das du hier bei uns bleibst. Also mach dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken und genieße die Tage die du hast."

Harry bemerkte wie sich bei den Worten seines Vaters langsam Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten, endlich wusste er wie es sich anfühlte Eltern zu haben. Er wollte gerade antworten jedoch drehte sich James direkt herum und verließ die Küche.

Harry saß noch lange da und dachte über die Worte seines Vaters nach. James hatte recht, jedes Mädchen in seinem Jahrgang wäre jünger und er wäre ein wirklicher Heuchler wenn er sagen würde das er nicht mit Ellie oder Brianna oder irgend jemand in ihrem Alter, zusammen kommen könnte, aufgrund seines wahren Alters sich aber insgeheim wünschte, das die Luna aus diesem Universum wieder zu seiner Frau werden würde.

Und er wusste auch nicht ob er sich in diese Luna überhaupt wieder verlieben konnte vielleicht sollte er den Rat seines Vaters befolgen und einfach abwarten was passierte.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken das er gar nicht mitbekam wie sein Bruder die Küche betrat und neben ihm zum stehen kam.

„Irgendwas passiert Harry?" fragte dieser als er merkte das sein älterer Bruder nur Gedanken versunken da saß.

Harry schreckte dabei aus seinen Gedanken und sah seinen Bruder kurz verwirrt an.„Hast du was gesagt Rob?"

Dieser lachte kurz, „Was ist denn mit dir in den letzten Tagen los Harry? Du kannst auf einmal richtig gut Quidditch spielen, schaffst es mit einem Zug Daniel im Schach zu schlagen. Dann springst du bei jedem kleinen Geräusch herum wie Madeye und jetzt sitzt du hier alleine mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als hätte dir gerade jemand gesagt du dürftest nicht Hogwarts oder sowas."

Harry sah seinen Bruder etwas erschrocken an, er hatte nicht gedacht das dieser sich so viele Gedanken über sein Verhalten machte und musste nun erst einmal überlegen was er ihm am besten Antwortete.

„Naja Rob, ich dachte einfach es wird Zeit endlich etwas Erwachsener zu werden. Schließlich bin ich bald alleine in Hogwarts und weg von euch allen. Ich habe die letzten Monate dann viel gelernt für die Schule und mich Nachts heimlich im Quidditch geübt und naja bisher war es mir zu peinlich euch zu zeigen wie ich mich verändert habe aber nach meinem Unfall vor ein paar Tagen .." sein Bruder sah ihn fragend an „du weißt schon der an dem ich am nächsten Morgen erst wieder heim gekommen bin, auf jeden Fall dachte ich dann das ich mich nicht mehr verstellen sollte. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine Rob."

Rob kratze sich etwas am Kopf und antwortete, „Nicht wirklich, aber ich muss sagen mir gefällt dein neues Ich." darauf hin drehte er sich um lief aus der Küche „Aber leg die Messlatte nicht so hoch in Hogwarts für mich und Daniel."

Harry rieb sich nervös die Stirn, was war das nur für ein Morgen, hoffentlich hatte er nicht noch mehr solcher Gespräche.

Der Morgen verging ohne weitere Ereignisse. Harry ging nach dem Frühstück nach draußen und trainierte ein wenig, bevor ihn seine Mutter gegen Mittag ins Haus rief zum Essen.

Harry kam in die Küche und sah das seine ganze Familie bereits am Esstisch saß, sein Vater schien für das Mittagessen wohl von der Arbeit wieder heim gekommen zu sein. Er sah wie seine Mutter den Tisch mit Essen belud und ging sofort zu ihr und half dabei die letzten Töpfe auf den Tisch zu stellen.

„Danke Harry." sagte seine Mutter „aber du hättest dich auch ruhig schon setzten können."

„Das kein Problem Mum." antwortete Harry „so kommen wir ja schließlich alle schneller zum Essen" fügte er noch grinsend hinzu.

„Was gibt es denn eigentlich?" fragte nun Rob, worauf seine Mutter anfing zu lächeln, „dein Lieblingsessen Roastbeef mit Yorkshire Pudding, Röstkartoffeln und Gemüse."

„Mhh" antwortete Rob nur und begann seinen Teller mit Essen zu beladen.

„Achja Harry ich hab vorhin mit Selene gesprochen. Sie hat leider momentan viel zu mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun aber sie kommt nächste Woche mal vorbei dann kannst du ihr sicher ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Selene?" fragte Rob.

„Mrs. Lovegood, du weißt schon Lunas Mutter. Sie kommt vorbei da Harry ihr ein paar Fragen zu ihrer Arbeit stellen möchte." antwortete James.

„Achso, kommt Luna denn auch?" fragte Rob und sah seine Mutter fragend an und wurde dabei etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Ja sie kommt auch." antwortete Lily und sah ihren zweit ältesten Sohn lächelnd an. Sie fand es wirklich süß das ihr kleiner Junge sich wohl etwas in die kleine Luna verguckt hatte.

Harry entging dies auch nicht und er fragte sich ernsthaft wieso alles was ihn betraf nur so kompliziert werden musste, es kam ihn so vor als ob da draußen irgendjemand war der nur darauf wartete ihm das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Das ist gut, ich habe auch schon ganz viele Fragen für sie. Was ist eigentlich heute mit Sirius und den anderen? Ich habe sie heute noch gar nicht gesehen" sagte Harry.

„Kennst ja deinen Patenonkel, er hat heute morgen über Flopuder Bescheid gesagt das er seine Jugend und die Zeit mit seiner Familie genießen will und hat sie sich geschnappt und sie sind nach Paris ins Disney Land." antwortete sein Vater.

„Uhoh, meinst du wirklich es ist so eine gute Idee gerade Onkel Sirius in einen Muggel Freizeitpark gehen zu lassen? Wer weiß was der da anstellt am Ende rennen da Micky Mäuse herum, die Echt sind." sagte Harry etwas skeptisch.

„Ich denke das Mia ihn unter Kontrolle halten kann, sie sollten in zwei oder drei Tagen wieder da sein." versuchte James seinen Sohn und auch ihn etwas zu überzeugen und fügte etwas leiser „hoffentlich bringt er nicht ein Käfig voller Mäuse als Souvenir mit." worauf hin alle am Esstisch lachten .

Nachdem Essen ging Harry dann duschen und verbrachte seinen rechtlichen Tag mit lesen und Gitarre spielen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry damit zu Trainieren und Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. So bestritt er ein paar Partien Zauberschach mit Rob oder spielte auch mal einen Nachmittag mit seiner kleinen Schwester Eli. Außerdem diskutierte er auch viel mit seinen Eltern über Zauberei oder Unterhielt sich einfach nur mit ihnen um sie besser kennen zu lernen.

Es war Nachmittag und Harry saß gerade am Rande des Waldes auf einem Baumstumpf und spielte Gitarre als er die Hintertür zum Haus zuknallen hörte und sah wie zwei kleine Gestalten aus der Tür zu ihm herüber gerannt kamen. Als sie näher kamen konnte er erkennen das es sich dabei um Ellie und Brianna handelte.

Kurze Zeit später standen beide vor ihm „Hallo Harry, wir haben dir was mit gebracht." sagte Ellie bevor er etwas sagen konnte und hielt ihm eine kleine Figur des Notre Dame hin, während Brianna ihm einen kleinen Schlüsselanhänger des Eifelturms reichte.

„Dad wollte dir erst so eine Mütze mit Mäuseohren kaufen aber wir konnten ihn noch überreden es sein zu lassen." erklärte Brianna mit einem schüchternen lächeln.

Harry starrte die zwei Mädchen kurz an und fragte sich ob sie überhaupt mal Luft holten oder ihn auch irgendwann etwas sagen ließen.

„Es ist zwar nicht viel aber wir haben extra etwas herum gefragt und die Leute sagten das dies mit die beliebtesten Souvenirs aus Paris sind" fuhr Ellie fort.

Nachdem einige Sekunden dann niemand mehr etwas gesagt hatte, wusste Harry das er wohl endlich dran war zu antworten, „Erst einmal Hallo zurück euch beiden, ich hoffe doch euer Ausflug war schön und danke für die Souvenirs die sind echt toll. Aber warum lauft ihr eigentlich beide in den selben Kleidern herum? Ich dachte das mögt ihr nicht."

Beide sahen an sich herunter, sie trugen ein gelbes Sommerkleid und braune Sandalen.

„Naja Mum war wieder auf so einem „Ihr seid Zwillinge und müsst gleich aussehen" tripp, ich konnte sie grade so überreden das sie mir nicht die Haare auf Briannas länge verändert." antwortet Ellie

„Es war wirklich toll. Wir haben eine Stadtrundfahrt gemacht und waren auf dem Eifelturm, im Nodre Dame und im Louvre, wusstest du das es einen Maler gab der sich selbst das Ohr abgeschnitten haben soll?" fuhr Brianna auf die andere Frage Harrys fort und ignorierte das andere Thema völlig.

„Van Gogh war das glaube ich, er soll dies nach einem Streit mit einem Freund gemacht haben. Warum genau er das gemacht hat kam jedoch soweit ich weiß nie heraus." antwortete Harry nur und sah Brianna an das sie fort fahren sollte.

„Naja jedenfalls haben wir viel von Paris gesehen, es ist eine wirklich wunderschöne Stadt und dann waren wir noch zwei Tage im Disney Land dort war es auch voll lustig."

„Du meinst es war lustig bis Dad meinte sich mit einem Mann in einem Entenkostüm prügeln zu müssen weil der Mum an den Po gefasst hat" schloss Ellie lachend die Geschichte ihrer Schwester ab.

Harry fuhr sich zunächst nervös mit seiner Hand durch sein Gesicht „Er hat sich nicht wirklich mit Donald Duck geprügelt oder?"

Auf seine Frage bekam er jedoch zunächst nur ein lautes Lachen bevor Ellie antwortete „Ohhh doch , er hat ihm sogar so fest eine Gescheuert das dem Mann der Kopf des Kostüms weg flog. Du hättest sehen müssen wie die ganzen jüngeren Kinder um uns herum angefangen haben zu schreien als auf einmal der Kopf da lag."

„Du sollst doch nicht so Schadenfroh sein Ellie" rügte Brianna ihre Schwester.

„Jaja, aber du musst zugeben das es lustig war." sagte Ellie und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry der sich ebenfalls nun vor lachen den Bauch hielt.

„So du hattest mir doch versprochen was zu singen und ich durfte mir sogar aussuchen was für ein Lied."

„Mist, ich dachte du hättest das schon vergessen." antwortete Harry.

Ellie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte.

„Ok was für ein Lied soll ich den spielen? Wenn ich es nicht kenne musst du mir aber erst einmal Zeit geben es zu lernen."

„Kennst du das hier?" fragte Ellie und hielt ihm einen kleinen Zettel hin. „Das ist eins von Briannas Lieblingsliedern." fügte sie noch flüstert hinzu.

Harry sah sich den Titel an „Mhh ja das kenne ich, Moment" Harry spielte daraufhin einige Akkorde und sah dann wieder zu den zwei Schwestern „Ok von mir aus kann ich jetzt spielen."

Beide lächelten und setzten sich vor ihm auf den Rasen und warteten gespannt.

Langsam begann Harry mit dem Intro des Liedes und fing nach kurzer Zeit zu singen an.

„I close my eyes and I keep seeing things:  
Rainbow waterfalls,  
Sunny liquid dreams.  
Confusion creeps inside me rainin' down;  
Got to get to you,  
But I don't know how."

Brianna sah erschrocken zu ihrer Schwester und zu Harry als sie eines ihrer Lieblingslieder erkannte.

„Call me, call me,  
Let me know it's all right.  
Call me, call me,  
Don'cha think it's 'bout time?"

Ellie lächelte ihrer Schwester zu, sie wusste das es ihr viel bedeuten musste eines ihrer Lieblingslieder von dem Jungen von dem sie Schwärmte singen zu hören und das auch noch so gut.

„Please won't you call and...

Ease my mind?  
Reasons... for me to find you.  
Peace of mind  
What can I do...  
...to get me to you?"

`Wie konnte ein und die selbe Person nur so verschieden sein?´ dachte sich Ellie. Während der andere Harry nur Flausen im Kopf hatte ist dieser nett, lustig und wie sie fand unglaublich cool.

„I had your number quite some time ago,  
Back when we were young,  
But I had to go.  
Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now,  
Got to get to you,  
Won't you tell me how?

Call me, call me,  
Let me know you are there.  
Call me, call me,  
I wanna know you still care."

Brianna säufste laut und wünschte sich das Harry gar nicht mehr aufhörte zu singen.

„Call me, call me,  
Let me know you are there.  
Call me, call me,  
I wanna know you still care.

Ellie sah wie ihrer Schwester langsam eine Träne ihre Wange herunter lief, daher rutschte sie etwas näher an ihrer Schwester heran und umarmte sie.

Ease my mind?  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do...  
...to get me to you?

C'mon now won't you..."

Harry legte noch einmal soviel Gefühl wie er konnte in seine Stimme. Er dachte an Luna und wie er sich fühlte als er auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihr wartete.

„Ease my mind?  
Reasons for me to find you (For me to find...)  
Peace of mind (ease...)  
Reasons... for living my life.

Ease my mind...  
Reasons... for me to know you.  
Peace of mind  
What can I do...  
...to get me to you?"

(Steve Conte – Call me Call me)

Harry, der während dem Singen seine Augen geschlossen hielt, öffnete diese und sah Brianna in den Armen ihrer Schwester weinend sitzend.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry verwirrt „Wenn ich so schlecht gespielt habe hättet ihr ruhig was sagen können dann hätte ich aufgehört."

„NEIN" riefen beide, „nein ich weine nicht weil das Lied schlecht war Harry. Ich fand es wirklich schön, sogar besser als das Original. Ich fand deine Version nur wirklich traurig, als würdest du wirklich verzweifelt auf irgend etwas warten." erklärte Brianna und Ellie nickte nur zustimmend.

Harry sah die beiden Mädchen etwas schief lächelnd an. „Es freut mich das es euch gefallen hat. Aber jetzt hattet ihr euer zweites Lied und denkt sich dies so oft wiederholt. Wir sollten jedoch wieder über etwas erfreulicheres reden, es ist schließlich ein schöner Tag und wir haben gerade noch so schön gelacht. Erzählt mir noch etwas mehr von Disney Land, ich habe bisher nur davon gehört war aber noch nie dort."

Und so verging der Nachmittag mit weiteren Geschichten die Ellie und Brianna zusammen mit den anderen Blacks auf ihren kurz Urlaub erlebt hatten.

Einige Tage später, es war Sonntag der 16. Juni 1991. Harry war gerade wach geworden und hatte sich für den Tag fertig gemacht, er war nun bereits seit zwei Wochen in dieser neuen Welt und sein Körper hatte sich langsam an das tägliche Training gewöhnt. Er ging die Treppen herunter und wollte in die Küche zum Frühstücken als er Stimmen aus der Eingangshalle hörte. Er dreht um und lief in die Eingangshalle wo er erschrocken stehen blieb. Er wusste das er sie bald wieder sehen würde, jedoch konnte dies nicht die Gefühle in ihm unterdrücken die er verspürte als er sie vor sich stehen sah.

Author's Note: So das wars, hier ist endlich Kapitel 9. Ich Entschuldige mich noch einmal ganz groß weil es so lange gedauert hat. Diese Geschichte wird nicht gedroppt und ich werde versuchen sie fertig zu schreiben, leider werden Updates wohl nicht in all zu regelmäßigen Abständen erscheinen. Aber ich hoffe das ihr trotzdem weiterhin meiner Geschichte folgt. Die anderen Geschichten weiß ich nicht ob ich die Zeit finde sie irgendwie noch weiter zu schreiben oder zu beenden. Wenn jemand interesse hätte eine davon (außer 2nd Chance) weiter zu schreiben bitte einfach bei mir Melden und man könnte mal darüber reden. Ansonsten werde ich versuchen irgendwann mal zeit für das ein oder andere Kapitel zwischen rein zu drücken.


	10. Ungewisse Zukunft

Authors Note: So nach zwei Jahren gibt es endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel zu 2nd Chance. Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert aber ich hoffe das wenigstens ein paar Leute die es damals gelesen hatten heute noch hier sind und diese Kapitel lesen werden.****

Chapter 10: Ungewisse Zukunft****

Wer in der Zukunftlesenwill, muss in der Vergangenheitblättern.**  
**(Zitat von André Malraux)****

Er stand immer noch im Türrahmen und konnte seine Augen nicht von den Personen nehmen die vor Ihm standen und mit seiner Mutter sprachen. Harry konnte Sie zwar nur von hinten sehen, aber er erkannte sofort die kleinere Gestalt der beiden Frauen, es war Luna. **  
**Die langen blonden Haare und die Statur hätte er überall erkannt. Die Frau neben ihr war ungefähr zwei Köpfe größer als sie selbst, die Frau hatte ebenfalls langes blondes Haar das Ihr bis zu Ihrer Hüfte herunter fiel.****

Lily erkannte Ihren Sohn als erstes, da Sie über die Schultern Ihrer beiden Gäste hinweg sehen konnte, nachdem Sie Selene und Luna höflich begrüßt hatte, winkte Sie Harry zur Gruppe.****

Selene und Luna drehten sich darauf zum ersten mal zu Ihm herum und Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von Luna wegreisen. Sie sah in dieser Welt genauso aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Als seine Augen jedoch die ihren erreichten konnte er, in dem immer noch leicht verträumten Augen Lunas, eine Abneigung ihm gegenüber erkennen die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte und er musste sich erneut fragen was sein anderes Ich hier wohl angestellt hatte.****

"Guten Morgen Harry, willst du nicht unsere Gäste begrüßen?" fragte seine Mutter bestimmend nach dem er nur zögerlich zu ihnen herüber getreten war.****

Die Worte seiner Mutter riss ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und er konnte endlich seinen Blick von Luna los reisen, wodurch er nun zum ersten mal Selene wirklich betrachtete, sie war immerhin seine Schwingermutter auch wenn er sie aufgrund ihres Todes nie kennen gelernt hatte.****

Selene hatte eine zierliche Statur, ihre Silber-grauen Augen schienen freundlich auf Harry hinab. Hierbei bemerkte er das Luna eindeutig die leichten Glubschaugen von Ihrem Vater geerbt haben musste, denn diese waren bei Ihr nicht zu erkennen. Sie hat für eine Frau sehr schmale Lippen und eine schmale Nase was jedoch zu ihr passte und sie zu einer sehr schönen Frau machte..****

Harry atmete tief durch bevor er mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Frau Lovegood zuging.****

"Guten Morgen Frau Lovegood, danke das Sie sich die Zeit nehmen konnten" sagte Harry bevor er sich zu Luna wand "dir auch einen guten Morgen Luna" versuchte er lächelnd unter den wachsamen Augen Lunas hervor zu bringen.****

"Das ist kein Problem Harry, deine Mutter berichtete mir bereits ein wenig über deine Fragen und ich hoffe das wir heute schon große Fortschritte machen werden" antwortete Ihm Frau Lovegood und gab ihm Ihre Hand. "und es heißt doch Selene oder hast du das schon vergessen Harry?" fügte Sie noch zwinkernd hinzu.****

"Vielen Dank Selene, wollt Ihr zwei vielleicht noch mit Frühstücken? Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt erst heute Nachmittag mit euch gerechnet, deswegen hat Harry hier noch nichts geführstückt" fügte sich Lily nun wieder in das Gespräch mit ein.**  
****  
**Selene lachte leicht "Zu einer Tasse Kaffee oder Tee würde ich nicht nein sagen Lily. Aber du weißt doch Frühstücken tun wir nur an ungeraten Kalendertagen ansonsten verscheuchen wir doch die Pushmepullyou die bei uns im Garten leben"****

Harry sah Selene verwirrt an "Pushmepulyou?" ****

Bevor Selene jedoch antworten konnte sprach Lily darzwischen "Wie konnte ich das nur vergessene Selene. Aber dann mache ich euch wenigstens eine frische Tasse Tee" sagte Lily während sie die kleine Gruppe Richtung Küche dirigierte.****

In der Küche saßen bereits James und Rob, sie hatten Ihr Frühstück bereits beendet und James schlürfte nur noch müde an einer Tasse Kaffee.****

Als Rob sah das Luna mit herein kam sprang dieser sofort auf und flüchtete stammelt und rot anlaufend aus der Küche heraus. Dies bemerkten Selene und Luna jedoch gar nicht während die anderen drei Rob aufgrund seiner Unhöflichkeit hinterher sahen.****

"Hallo ihr zwei, entschuldigt Robert ich muss wohl später mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden" begrüßte James die zwei Gäste.****

Die beiden sahen James jedoch nur abwesend an während sie sich an den Tisch setzten wo Lily bereits die Tassen für den Tee hinstellte.****

Harry der sich in der zwischenzeit eine Schale mit Müsli machte setzte sich neben James an den Tisch..****

Lily goss jedem eine Tasse Tee ein, dass weitere Gespräch verlief aufgrund der Anwesenheit Luna's in Belanglosigkeiten. Wobei es weder Lily noch James entgangen war das Harry immer wieder zu Luna hinüber sah und dabei immer wieder diesen verträumten Blick an nahm.****

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor die Küchentür erneut aufgestoßen wurde und Sirius gefolgt von Mia, Ellie und Brianna herein kam. Daniel fehlte da dieser wohl bereits nach Rob suchte um Ihn erneut in einer Partie Zaubererschach zu schlagen.****

Sirius rief dabei "Bin da wer noch" und bekam einen Lachanfall während Ellie ihre Mutter ansah und den Kopf schüttelte "Mum ich hab dir doch gesagt der Muggelfernseher ist nichts für Dad"****

Mia lachte laut und wuschelte Ellie durch ihr kurzes Haar "Lass deinem Vater doch den Spaß"****

Ellie und Brianna sahen Luna und liefen sofort zu ihr hinüber und begrüßten sie überschwänglich.****

"Warum nehmt ihr zwei nicht Luna und spielt ein wenig im Garten?" fragte Mia die beiden.****

"Das wäre super, wir haben Luna ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Los Luna lass uns draußen etwas reden." sagte Ellie und zog Luna aus der Küche ins freie. Brianna folgte nach einem kurzen und höflichen Hallo zu James, Lily, Selene und Harry den beiden nach draußen.****

Als die Tür hinter Brianna ins Schloss viel, verschwand der etwas verträumte Ausdruck sofort aus Selenes Gesicht "Jetzt scheint wohl nur noch Remus zu fehlen oder?"****

"Ja aber der müsste jeden Augenblick .." in diesem Moment kam ein etwas Ruß verschmierter Remus durch die Küchentür "kommen. Naja wenn man sprichwörtlich vom Teufel spricht" führte James seinen Satz zu ende.**  
****  
**Remus sah sich verwirrt in der Gruppe um "Hab ich was verpasst" worauf alle nur anfingen Lauthals zu lachen.****

"Okay da nun alle da sind können wir ja zum Thema kommen. Selene hat dir Mum schon alle Einzelheiten erzählt?" fragte Harry.****

"Lily hat mich im großen und ganzen in alles eingeweiht Harry. Ich habe auch bereits einen Zauber entwickelt der hierfür geeignet sein sollte. Er ist eine Mischung aus einem alten chinesischen Ritual und einer keltischen Beschwörungsformel." antwortete Selene.****

**"**Dann sollten wir hierfür aber am besten in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen, dort können wir alles in Ruhe vorbereiten" antwortete James. **  
**  
"Aber was ist mit den Kindern? Sollte nicht einer hier bleiben damit diese nicht wieder Blödsinn anrichten?" fragte Remus die anwesenden Eltern.****

**"**Wir haben Ellie und Brianna angewiesen die anderen vom Arbeitszimmer fernzuhalten und Daniel passt mit Robert auf Sarah und Eli auf" antwortete Ihm Mia.****

**"**Na dann wollen wir mal rauf gehen." sagte James und führte die Gruppe zu seinem Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stockwerk, vor der Tür holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte diese mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes an. **  
****"**Sicherheitsvorkehrung?" fragte Harry seinen Vater.****

**"**Genau, du beziehungsweise dein anderes Ich hat immer ziemlichen Unfug in meinem Arbeitszimmer getrieben daher haben wir diese Runen angebracht" erklärte ihm sein Vater.**  
**  
Harry betrachtete die Tür genau und sah kleine Runen in den Türrahmen eingeritzt "Ich erkenne einen Identifizierungszauber und mehrere Zauber zur Privatsphäre." ****

**"**Jaja jetzt wissen wir also wo James und Lily hingehen wenn sie für sich sein wollen" sagte Sirius lachend zu Mia und hob seine Augenbraue.****

Dieser spürte jedoch kurz darauf nur wie er einen wirklich festen Klapps von Lily auf den Hinterkopf bekam während die anderen bis auf James lachten.****

**"**Dafür brauchen wir nicht das Arbeitszimmer, die selben Runen sind auf unserer …." James beendete jedoch nicht den Satz als er den bösen Blick seiner Frau bemerkte "ALSO los gehen wir schon rein wir sind ja für was anderes hier"****

Sirius folgte seinem Freund lachend in dessen Arbeitszimmer während Harry und Remus nur kopfschüttelnd über das treiben der zwei Kindsköpfe ihnen ins Zimmer folgten. ****

Nachdem nun alle im Arbeitszimmer waren und die Tür geschlossen wurde um die Zauber zu aktivieren übernahm Selene nun das Kommando. ****

**"**Also soweit Lily mir erzählt hatte bist du durch irgendetwas in diese Dimension gezogen worden!" stellte Selene eher fest als das sie Harry fragte. ****

**"**Nun müssen wir herausfinden was mit dem hiesigen Harry passiert ist. Hierfür habe ich etwas Recherchiert und habe ein altes chinesisches Lokalisierungsritual gefunden das die alten Kaiser dazu benutzen Liebhaber seiner Concubinen aufzuspüren. Sowie einen alten keltischen Zauber der es ermöglicht Seelen zu spüren und ob Sie noch existieren, nach mehrtägigen Versuchen konnte ich die beiden Zauber nun zusammenführen." erklärte Selene "naja jedenfalls hoffe ich das" fügte sie noch flüsternd hinzu was jedoch keiner hörte bis auf Remus.****

**"**Hört sich kompliziert an, muss ich irgend etwas dafür tun?" fragte Harry. ****

**"**Zunächst einmal müssen wir einige Runen auf dem Boden und über deinen Oberköper malen Harry. Das beste wäre wenn du dich bereits in die Mitte der Rune setzt und wir diese dann um dich herum zeichnen." erklärte Selene.****

James sah hinunter auf seinen Teppich der den gesamten Fußboden bedeckte und sah dann seine Frau flehend an welche Ihn nur mitleidig ansah und Ihren Zauberstab schwang wodurch in der Mitte des großen Raumes ein großes Loch im Teppichboden erschien.****

James seufzte nur bevor er zu einem großen Schrank in der Ecke lief und alles nötige zum auftragen der Runen herausholte. ****

**"**Los Sohn ab in die Mitte, jetzt wo der Teppich eh weg ist hoffe ich für dich das, dass alles funktioniert" sagte James zu Harry.****

Harry salutierte lachend bevor er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und sich in die Mitte des Kreises setzte.****

**"**Du machst es dir lieber bequem Harry, denn das auftragen und aufzeichnen der Runen wird eine lange Zeit dauern." teilte Selene Harry mit bevor sie sich an ihr Werk machte. ****

Und so begann eine mehrere Stunden dauernde Prozedur des aufzeichnend's aller Runen. Hierbei pinselte Selene mehrmals verschiedene Runen erst über den Boden und dann über Harry bis sich ein Geflecht aus verschiedenen Symbolen überall wiederfand. ****

In der zwischenzeit waren Lily oder Mia immer mal wieder nach den anderen Kindern sehen, um sicher zu gehen das diese keinen Unsinn anstellten. Jedoch kamen beide immer nach wenigen Minuten wieder in das Zimmer.****

Harry saß nun in mitten eines großes Kreises, er dachte immer durch seine Ausbildung im Krieg das er eigentlich in Runen mittlerweile ziemlich bewandert war, aber den großteil der Runen die Selene hier aufzeichnete hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. ****

**"**Nun schließe deine Augen und versetze dich in eine tiefe Meditation, vergesse das wir hier sind und versinke in deinen Erinnerungen und in dein Ich." erklärte Selene, die ohne auch nur eine Pause eingelegt zu haben unermüdlich die Runen aufgezeichnet hattet.****

Harry nickte und schloss seine Augen und begann sich in seine Meditation zu vertiefen, langsam verschwand alles um ihn herum,er hörte die Stimme Selenes wie sie begann einen Zauber in einem sehr alten keltischen Dialekt aufzusprechen. ****

Während dessen ergossen sich zwei helle weiße Strahlen aus Selene's Zauberstab und bewegten sich langsam auf Harry zu, sie schlängelten förmlich durch die Luft bis Sie den Kontakt zu einem freien Punkt mitten auf Harry Brust gefunden hatten und plötzlich war das ganze Zimmer in einem grellen Licht erfüllt. ****

_´Harry sah das junge Gesicht von Lily wie sie ihn liebevoll ansah, plötzlich blickte sie jedoch ängstlich nach hinten und legte ihn in seine Grippe. _****

_Dann hörte er die eisige Stimme Voldermorts "Geh mir aus dem Weg Schlammblut oder du wirst __sterben wie der Blutsverräter unten." befahl dieser._****

**"**_NIEMALS, Nicht Harry, alles nur nicht Harry" flehte Lily. _****

_Man hörte nur noch das Gelächter Voldemorts während ein greller grüner Zauber Lily traf und diese leblos zu Boden sackte._****

_Er blickte nach oben ihm war kalt, seine Hand tauchte von seinen Augen auf er war wohl noch ein Baby oder noch sehr jung. Er sah sich um aber er konnte nur die Decke und Wände einer engen verstaubten Besenkammer erkennen._****

_Harry stand vor Professor Quirrell und unterhielt sich mit ihm dabei dreht sich dieser langsam um und öffnete seinen Turban, zum Vorschein kam das schrumpelige verzerrte Gesicht Lord Voldemorts. Er redete mit Voldemort, dieser bot ihm an seine Eltern wieder zurück zu holen, als Harry sein Angebot jedoch ablehnte befahl dieser Quirrell das er Harry angreifen sollte. Als dieser auf Harry zusprang und ihn berührte schrie er auf während Harry in sich zusammen sackte und eine Geisterhaftegestalt aus dem Körper Quirrells fuhr. _****

_Harry blickte auf und konnte den Rachen eines riesigen Basiliken ausmachen während der lange Stoßzahn des Tieres sich durch seine Schulter bohrte. Er kämpfte sich aus dem Rachen des Biestes während die Welt um ihn herum immer Verschwommener wurde, weit entfernt sah er Ginny Weasley leblos auf dem Boden liegen._****

_Harry stand schützend vor Hermione während um sie herum dutzende Dementoren auf sie Zugeschwebt kamen, von weit entfernt konnte man das Jaulen eines Werwolfes hören. Dabei hörte immer und immer wieder wie seine Mutter flehte ihn zu verschonen._****

_Er konnte Cedric tot auf dem Boden liegen sehen während die groteske Gestalt Lord Voldermorts aus seinem Kessel auftauchte. Er war immer noch an dem Grabstein gefesselt als Voldemort den zusammen gekauerten Wormtail zusich zog und mit seinem Zauberstab auf dessen Dunklen Mal drückte worauf um ihn herum sofort zwanzig Todesser erschienen._****

_Bellatrix lachte höhnisch auf während Sirius rückwärts die Treppen in den Hallen des Todes herunter stürzte und durch den Torbogen viel. Er wollte ihm nachrennen jedoch wurde er von Moony aufgehalten bevor er Sirius durch den Bogen in seine sicheren Tod folgen konnte._****

Egal was dieser Zauber machte er führte wohl dazu das Harry die schlimmsten Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit nochmals durchleben musste.****

_Harry fuhr mit Dumbledore über einen schwarzen See. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab um einen mächtigen Feuerzauber auf die dutzende Inferi's zu jagen. Sie entkamen nur kanpp diesen untoten Monstern. _****

_Harry stand nun auf dem Astronomieturm und man sah wie Snape seinen Zauberstab hob und den Todesfluch auf Albus Dumbledore feuerte. _****

_Vor Harry stand eine vermummte Gestalt "Ich möchte aus dieser Hölle raus Potter, bitte lass mir dir helfen das alles hier zu beenden. Das Monster muss besiegt werden ansonsten werden __weder Muggel noch Reinblüter noch lange existieren."_****

**"**_Warum sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte Harry die unbekannte Person._****

_Diese schob nun seine Mütze von seinem Kopf und zum Vorschein kamen lange blonde Harre die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren die hellgraue Augen der Person fehlten Harry förmlich an. _****

**"**_Weil du meine, nein unsere letzte Hoffnung bist Potter" antwortete niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy._****

_Er versuchte mehreren Zaubern auszuweichen die seine Trainer Nymphadora Tonks und der Unspeakable Croaker auf ihn schleuderten, jedoch traf ihn hierbei ein Zauber Croakers am Bein was daszu führe das alle seine Knochen im brachen und ein unsäglicher Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper schoss._****

_Harry umarmte eine blonde Frau sie standen vor einem großen weißen Steinbogen vor einer kleinen Kirche, der Bogen war über und über mit weißen Lilien und roten Rosen geschmückt während er sich zu der Frau herunterbeugte und sie sanft küsste. _****

**"**_Ich liebe dich Harry" sagte Luna._**  
**_  
_Die Erinnerung war für Harry viel zu schnell zu ende denn sofort kamen die nächsten noch düstereren.****

_Es regnete und Harry stand umringt von seinen verbleibenden Freunden in der Mitte eines Friedhofs._****

_Über sein Gesicht flossen tränen die jedoch direkt vom regen weg gewaschen wurden, genauso wie seine Träume. Denn die Frau die er liebte, die Frau für die er kämpfte lag tot in seinen Armen. Sie war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, abgemagert und überseht mit wunden. _****

_Man hörte den leiderfüllten Schmerzensschrei Harry's durch die dunkle und feuchte Nacht hallen._****

_Harry stand in einem Meer von Blut, er hatte eine Kampfstellung eingenommen in einer Hand führte er das Schwert Gryffindors und in der anderen hielt er den Elderstab. Sein ganze Körper war von einer schwarzen Aura des Wutes und des Hasses umgeben. Das komplette Gelände um ihn herum war übersät von den Leichen der Todesser und dunklen Kreaturen. _****

_Aus der dunklen Aura schienen zwei rote Augen des glühenden Zornes._****

_Vor ihm lag endlich die Leiche seines Erzfeindes, er hatte es endlich geschafft. Lord Voldermort war besiegt doch er fühlte sich so Müde, so Müde von der ganzen Welt und so tat er nur einen Schritt zurück und verschwand, während seine Freunde immernoch die Erleichterung in die Welt hinausschrien._****

_Harry stand vor einem Klassenzimmer er konnte durch die geöffnete Tür zwei ihm sehr gut bekannte Personen streiten sehen. _**  
****  
**_Er hörte etwas rumpeln und einen Aufschrei von Ginny, er wollte sich schon zu erkennen geben, aber er hörte Ron's Stimme:" Wehe du sagst auch nur einen Ton zu Harry oder Hermione"_****

_Harry spähte darauf kurz ins Zimmer und sah das Ron seine Schwester an den Haaren gepackt hatte und sie voller Hass anstarrte._****

_"Und wenn ja was machst du dann?", versuchte Ginny zu kontern aber man hörte Schmerzen und ihre Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme._****

_Ron grinste darauf nur spöttisch, während er seinen Zauberstab hob und auf Ginny richtete. "Imperio" rief er und Harry sah wie der Zauber Ginny traf.´_****

Harry riss seine Augen auf und schrie vor Schmerz auf, dieser Schmerz war jedoch nicht von körperlicher Natur. ****

Das Licht im Raum verebbte und man konnte das Chaos erkennen.

Lily und Mia saßen zusammen gekauert und weinend auf dem Boden während sich selbst die drei Maurauders die schon viel erlebt hatten nicht mehr ihre Tränen unterdrücken konnten und sie nur noch über ihre Wangen laufen ließen.****

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und ihre Tränen weg gewaschen hatten. ****

**"**Also dieser Nebeneffekt war nicht eingeplant" gab Selene zu. Sie war die einzige die sich nach den eingeströmten Erinnerungen in der Gruppe noch einigermaßen zusammenreisen konnte.****

Harry atmete tief ein, "Konntet Ihr das alles mit ansehen?" fragte er die Gruppe die sich Mittlerweile wieder Aufgerichtet hatte. ****

Lily nickte und lehnte sich an James Schulter an "Aber über das gesehene können wir immer noch später in Ruhe reden." damit wendete sie sich dann zu Selene "und hat es funktioniert?" ****

**"**Seh doch genau hin" sagte Selene und deutete auf Harrys Brust. ****

Aus dieser führten zwei fast durchsichtige helle Lichtstrahlen, einer hörte kurz nach dem erscheinen jedoch wieder auf während der andere aus dem Haus ragte. ****

**"**Dieser abgeschnittene Lichtstrahl bedeutet das, der Körper Harrys in der anderen Welt gestorben ist." erklärte Selene. ****

**"**WAS?" riefen alle, wobei Harry bei dieser Sache nur ruhig da sitzen blieb und auf die fertige Antwort Selenes abwartete den dies bedeutete das er nie wieder in seine Welt zurück kehren konnte.****

**"**Bitte lasst mich aussprechen" sprach Selene in den Tumult dazwischen.****

**"**Den dieser zweite Lichtstrahl signalisiert das der hiesige Harry noch am Leben ist, jedoch sollte dieser Strahl ausgereifter und Stärker sein. In der Form in der er jetzt ist können wir ihn nicht zum anderen Harry verfolgen." erklärte sie. ****

Man sah wie die Erleichterung bei allen anwesenden Personen in das Gesicht huschte, Harry lebte noch und sie mussten ihn nur irgendwie wieder finden.**  
****  
**Remus lief als erstes nun auf Harry zu und reichte ihm seine Hand, welche dieser dankend an nahm. ****

Als Harry mit einem Ruck wieder auf seine Beine gezogen wurde bedanke er sich bei diesem und lief auf Lily und James zu.****

Er sah sie mit ernsten Augen an und sagte "Ich schwöre euch beiden das ich den anderen Harry wieder finden werde und zu euch zurück bringen werde!"**  
**Lily brach daraufhin erneut in tränen aus und zog Harry zu sich und James heran und alle drei standen für Minuten nur so da. Die anderen ließen den dreien diesen Moment, selbst Sirius unterlies diesmal einen seiner Scherze. ****

Es verging einige Zeit bevor sich die drei lösten "Wir sollten aber langsam hinunter gehen die anderen werden bestimmt auch so einen Bärenhunger haben wie ich" sagte Lily während sie sich einige tränen wegrieb. ****

Man hörte nach dem Wort `Hunger´ nur wie der Magen von Sirius durch das ganze Zimmer halte. ****

Dieser rieb sich verlegen seinen Hinterkopf "Ich glaube da hast du recht Lily" ****

Harry lachte daraufhin laut auf was dazu führte das die Stimmung im Raum sich wieder ein wenig aufhellte.****

Nicht weit vom Hause der Potters entfernt auf dem Friedhof auf dem Harry aufwachte hörte man plötzlich ein leises Röcheln während sich ein riesiger Wirbel aus Magie und den Überresten der begrabenen Menschen entwickelte. Das Röcheln wurde immer lauter und wurde zu einem festen und tiefen Atemzug während aus dem Wirbel zwei Wuterfüllte rote Pupillen erschienen. Der Atem wurde zu einem bitteren und hasserfüllten Lachen.****

_Authors Note: So das war es mit Kapitel 10 :-) Ich hoffe es hat euch allen nach gut zwei Jahren pause gefallen. Ich finde mich gerade erst wieder so richtig in das schreiben ein und habe vor (außer ich habe gerade eine wirklich Kreativephase) hinzusetzen und mindestens ein Kapitel zur Geschichte zu schreiben. _


	11. Slice of Life

Chapter 11: Slice of Life****

**"**Es kommt nicht darauf an dem Leben mehr Jahre zu geben, sondern den Jahren mehr Leben zu geben."**  
**(Zitat von Alexis Carrel)****

Eine riesige Wolke aus Magie und Staub legte sich über den Menschen leeren Friedhof. Aus der Mitte dieser Wolke sah man zwei hasserfüllte rote Pupillen glühend in die Welt hinaus sehen. **  
**Ein kräftiger Windstoß, der seinen Ursprung im Zentrum des Wirbel's fand, klärte die Sicht auf den Friedhof wieder auf. ****

In der Mitte des Areals stand nun eine von einer dunklen Aura des Bösen umhüllten Gestalt, sie sah an sich herunter und schien mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden zu sein. ****

Plötzlich sah die Person auf, sie blickte in Richtung der Potter's als könnte sie sehen was dort vor sich ging. ****

**"**Bald Harry Bald" sprach sie zu sich bevor sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand. ****

-****

Im Hause der Potter's blickte Harry auf, er hatte das Gefühl als hätte ihn jemand beobachtet. ****

James der die Veränderung seines Sohnes zu erst bemerkte, fragte "Was ist los Harry?"****

Harry schüttelte daraufhin kurz seinen Kopf und wandte sich zu seinem Vater "Ach nichts, nur etwas Paranoia der Vergangenheit."****

Dieser klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf seine Schulter, "Aber werde uns hier nicht zum zweiten Madeye, 1 ½ von denen reichen uns schon" ****

**"**Wieso 1 ½ Madeyes?" fragte Harry verwirrt, woraufhin alle anwesenden anfingen zu lachen.

"Das erklären wir die später, jetzt geht es erst einmal essen!" antwortete Sirius und öffnete die Tür des Arbeitszimmer. ****

Als sie das Zimmer verließen, kam eine freudige Stimme um die Ecke geschossen und rief "Harry!". ****

Harry sah wer es war und kniete sich hin damit seine kleine Schwester Eli in seine Arme laufen konnte wo er sie hoch hob. **  
**  
"Hast du wieder was angestellt Harry?." fragte sie. ****

Harry zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch "Wie kommst du denn darauf Eli?" ****

**"**Du warst so lange mit Mama und Papa da im Zimmer" antwortete Eli und zeigte auf James Arbeitszimmer.****

Das brachte alle zum lachen "Nein nein Eli wir haben nur geredet. Ich gehe ja jetzt bald nach Hogwarts und Mom und Dad und die anderen haben mir ein paar Sachen für die Schule erklärt."****

**"**Also hast du kein Hausarrest und kannst mit mir spielen!" sagte Eli freudig und wand sich aus Harry's armen um ihn an seiner Hand hinter sich her zuziehen. **  
****  
**Harry blickte etwas hilflos zu James und Sirius. ****

Sein Vater lachte jedoch nur "Da musst du jetzt durch Sohn. Wir können ja später weiter reden, jetzt genieße erst einmal den restlichen Nachmittag"****

**"**Los los, Harry" sagte Eli freudig und zog ihren Bruder die Treppen nach unten. ****

-****

Sirius sah ernst zu James und Remus hinüber "Da werden wieder böse Zeiten auf uns zukommen:" ****

**"**Aber dieses mal haben wir einen kleinen Vorteil, wir wissen bereits das Voldemort wieder kommen wird. Wir können uns vorbereiten und die kleinen besser schützen." antwortete James.****

**"**Und was denkt ihr über Harry?" fragte Remus während er in die Runde sah.****

**"**Von dem was wir gesehen haben, wundert es mich das er nicht zu einem noch schlimmeren Monster geworden ist als Voldemort" antwortete Mia.****

**"**Ja wir sollten ihm auf jeden Fall so gut wir können unterstützen. Jetzt wo er hier ist sollte wir versuchen das er wenigstens mal erlebt wie eine richtige Kindheit ist" fügte Lily hinzu.****

**"**Da bin ich deiner Meinung Lily, deswegen bin ich dafür das Harry sein Training herunter fahren sollte, jedenfalls bis er nach Hogwarts kommt. Er soll ein wenig mit den anderen Kindern spielen, wir können ihm über unsere Schulzeit erzählen oder wir machen ein paar Ausflüge." schlug James vor.****

**"**Das ist eine prima Idee Prongs, wir werden aus ihm noch einen richtigen Maurauder machen" sagte Sirius.****

**"**Der wohl mächtigste Zauberer der Neuzeit, der wie ich nebenbei bemerken darf übrigens mein Sohn ist, soll sich auf gewöhnliche Streiche hinabbegeben?" fragte Lily und sah böse zu ihrem Mann und Sirius.****

**"**Naja Schatz, ich habe einen Streich im Sinn der gar nicht so gewöhnlich ist" antwortete ihr Mann grinsend. ****

**"**Und der wäre?" fragte diese während sie ungeduldig auf mit verschränkten Armen auf der stelle Tappte.****

**"**Wir besiegen Voldemort und Zetteln dabei auch noch eine Revolution an die diese veraltete Gesellschafft in die Neuzeit bringt" brachte er breit grinsend heraus.****

Sirius lachte auf und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter "Warum müssen deine Ideen immer so Größenwahnsinnig sein. Genial aber Größenwahnsinnig."****

**"**Vielen dank Lord Black" antwortete James und schlang seine Arme um die Schultern von Sirius und Remus, "Du bist doch da sicher auch dabei?"****

Dieser lachte nur "Solange deine Revolution eine ohne Blutvergießen wird bin ich immer dabei" ****

**"**Klar Moony. Ich glaube es wird Zeit das wir uns mal ein wenig mehr um unsere Sitze im Wizengamot kümmern Padfoot." sagte James zu Sirius. ****

Mia, Lily und Selene sahen sich die drei Quatschköpfe nur Kopfschüttelnd an, wie konnten sie auch Ahnen das dies der Beginn einer Veränderung sein würde die, die gesamte Zaubererwelt in ihren bisher bekannten Grundfesten erschüttern würde. ****

-****

In der zwischenzeit wurde Harry von Eli in den Garten gezogen. Dort konnte er erkennen das die Mädchen am Waldrand saßen und sich Unterhielten, sein Bruder und Daniel standen etwas abseits an dem kleinen Bach und versuchten wohl Sarah beizubringen wie man Steine mehrmals auf dem Wasser aufklatschen lassen konnte. ****

Eli, die immer noch seine Hand hielt, zog ihn Richtung Blumenbeet wo sie seine Hand los lies und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, als Harry ihren Blick nur verwirrt erwiderte zeigte sie auf den Boden und sagte nur kichernd "Sitz".****

'Ahhh' dachte sich Harry, dann machte er eine elegante Verbeugung vor ihr "Wie sie wünschen Prinzessin" und setze sich im Schneidersitz in das Gras vor das Beet.****

Er bemerkte das dieser Abschnitt des Beetes nicht so säuberlich gepflegt war wir die Übrigen die überall verteilt waren, vielleicht ließ Lily hier ja Blumen wachsen mit denen die Mädchen spielen durften. ****

Eli lachte fröhlich als sich Harry Verbeugte und lief zum Beet hinüber wo sie ein paar Blumen samt Stiel pflückte. Es waren hauptsächlich Sonnenblumen jedoch waren auch ein paar Lilien dabei.****

Als sie freudestrahlend zu ihm zurück kam, lies sie sich in seinen Schoss fallen und machte es sich mit ihrem kleinen Rücken an seiner Brust bequem. ****

Harry legte einen Arm um den Bauch seiner kleinen Schwester und betrachtete was sie da machte.****

Sie fing an etwas unbeholfen zu Versuchen aus den vorhandenen Blumen so etwas wie eine Blumenkrone zu machen.****

"Willst du da eine Blumenkrone machen, Eli?" fragte Harry sie.****

Sie nickte stark " Jaaa eine für eine Prinzessin" erklärte sie ihm, während sie weiter flocht. ****

Dies ging einige Minuten so weiter während Harry dies einfach nur beobachtete und sie hielt.****

Als sie fertig war wollte sie ihre recht klägliche Krone stolz hoch heben und sie Harry zeigen, dabei zerfiel die viel zu leicht geflochtene Krone jedoch wieder.****

Harry der versuchte die Blumen noch aufzufangen bemerkte wie Eli anfing zu schluchzen, sie stand kurz davor mit dem Weinen anzufangen.****

Er legte deshalb tröstend seine Arme um Eli und beugte sich vor ihr Gesicht "Psssh Eli das doch nicht schlimm, wie wäre wenn ich dir die beste Prinzessinnen Blumenkrone basteln die du je gesehen hast?" fragte er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme.****

Sie nickte immer noch etwas schluchzend, daher wischte Harry ihr eine träne weg bevor er sie sanft aus seinem Schoss hob und aufstand um ein paar Blumen hierfür zu pflücken.**  
****  
**-****

Nicht weit entfernt, unter der Baumkrone eine großen Ulme, saßen Ellie, Brianna und Luna.****

"Hast du schon das neue Lied der Weird Sisters gehört Luna?" fragte Ellie die sich im sitzen gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt hatte.****

Diese saß neben ihr und hatte ihren Blick auf etwas über Brianna's Schulter gerichtet die mit ihrem Rücken in Richtung des Hauses saß.****

Sie muss irgend etwas gesehen haben denn plötzlich stand sie auf und sah wütend Richtung Blumenbeete, wo Harry gerade wieder zu Eli zurücki lief.****

"Was macht der Idiot jetzt schon wieder, ist nicht einmal mehr Eli sicher?" fragte sie und sah die beiden anderen Mädchen an.****

Diese sahen daraufhin ebenfalls zu Harry und Eli, dieser hatte sich nun vor seine immer noch etwas bestürzte Schwester gekniet und sagte etwas zu ihr.****

"Ich weiß es nicht aber es sieht so aus als würde Eli weinen, willst du mal hingehen?" fragte Ellie nun Luna.****

"Bist du dir sicher das es was Schlimmes sein soll, für mich sieht es aus als würde Harry sie trösten." sagte nun Brianna, die sich herumgedreht hatte.****

Ellie überlegte kurz, Brianna hatte sogar Recht es sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob Harry sie beruhigen wollte und jetzt da der andere Harry dies ja war, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen das er Eli ärgern würde.****

"Du hast Recht Bri es sieht wirklich so aus als würde er sie trösten aber was hat er da in den Händen?" fragte sie mit etwas zusammen gekniffenen Augen.****

Luna sah Ellie etwas ungläubig an, sie war mit ihr immer die größte Verfechterin Harry's gewesen da sie auch die Opfer der bösesten Streiche von Harry Potter gewesen waren. "Warum schauen wir nicht einfach nach dann sehen wir ja was da los ist!"****

"Meinst du wirklich das ist nötig?" fragte Brianna.****

"Ja ich denke das ist nötig" antwortete Luna während sie bereits los lief. ****

Während sie untereinander Diskutierten sahen sie nicht wie Harry etwas auf Elis Kopf legte und diese ihn daraufhin umarmte.****

-****

Harry betrachtete Stolz sein Werk, er hatte eine hübsche kleinen Blumenkrone aus Lilien, und Sonnenblumen gebastelt welche wirklich sehr stabil war. Luna hatte ihm mal gezeigt wie dies Funktionierte als sie erzählt hatte das ihr Mutter ihr so eine in jedem Sommer gemacht hatte.****

"Und kleine Prinzessin, wie gefällt ihnen ihre Krone Majestät" fragte er. Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er wie Luna gefolgt von Ellie und Brianna zu ihnen liefen.****

Diese hatte sich mittlerweile aus der Umarmung gelöst und sah Harry mit großen Augen an "Sie ist soooooo toll danke, danke" sagte sie während ihr wieder ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen liefen.****

"Das ist gut das sie ihnen gefällt Prinzessin, ich dachte schon ich muss bei der großen Königin unendlich oft nach Verzeihung bitten damit ich nicht wieder drei Wochen Hausarrest bekomme." sagte Harry spielend.****

Eli musste daraufhin unglaublich stark kichern " Ja das wäre sooooooo Schlimm".****

-****

Für die drei heran nahenden Mädchen sah es jedoch so aus als ob Eli zu weinen angefangen hätte, dies war der letzte Strohhalm für Luna da diese nun regelrecht auf die beiden zustürmte und nur nach wenigen Schritten nun dort war.****

-****

"Was soll das Harry, ist jetzt nicht einmal mehr deine kleine Schwester vor dir sicher?" schrie diese schon fast als sie ankamen.****

Harry der zunächst nicht verstand was Luna überhaupt meinte sah diese zunächst perplex an.****

"Musst du neuerdings auch einer fünfjährigen Streiche spielen? Wehren sich wir andern mittlerweile zu viel für dich?" beschuldigte sie Harry, während Ellie und Brianna nun bei der Gruppe ankamen.****

Dieser verstand nun was sie meinte und sah sie nun wiederum mit etwas bösen Augen an, dies war zwar vom Aussehen her Luna jedoch verfestigte dies seine Vermutung das sich ihre Charaktere eindeutig unterschieden. Seine Luna hätte niemals so schelle voreilige Schlüsse gezogen ohne sich vorher zu erkundigen was überhaupt passiert ist. ****

Während er anfing zu sprechen richtete er sich auf wodurch er nun fast einen halben Kopf größer war als Luna "Also zunächst einmal 'Lovegood', bin ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, denn wenn du nur eine Minute Zeit genommen hättest um Eli, für die du dich ja so zu sorgen scheinst, angesehen hättest wüsstest du das sie lacht und das ich ihr keinen Streich gespielt habe. Desweiteren weiß ich das ich dir und den anderen ein paar ziemlich schlimme Streiche gespielt habe für die ich mich auch wirklich aufrichtig entschuldige, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das recht einfach hier her zu stürmen und mich hier für etwas zu beschuldigen das ich nicht gemacht habe. Also komm von deiner bloßen Abneigung mir gegenüber herunter und frage das nächste mal erst einmal was passiert ist." ****

Alle anwesenden sahen Harry nach diesem Ausbruch perplex an, besonders Luna die nun das erste mal auch zu Eli hinunter lugte und einen Blick, auf das zwar etwas verwirrt drein schauende aber jedoch lächelnde Gesicht Eli's sah, die mit dieser hübschen Blumenkrone auch noch unglaublich süß aussah.****

"Also was ist Luna, wie wäre es wenn wir einen Neuanfang starten? Selbst ich muss doch eine zweite Chance verdient haben oder?" fragte Harry während er ihr seine Hand reichte.****

Diese blickte nun wiede zu Harry auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen, als ob sie nach nur dem kleinsten Anzeichen einer lüge suchte. Als siee dem Anschein nach nichts fand hob sie ihre Hand und umschloss damit die seine zu einem Händedruck "Naja es wäre genau genommen die Chance Nummer zweiundsechzig, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das du es diesmal wirklich ernst meinst."****

Dieser lachte kurz "Also darauf das es keine Chance Nummer dreiundsechzig geben wird. Ich bin Harry Potter freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" er war erleichtert das Luna ihm diese Chance gab.****

"Ich bin Luna Lovegood freut mich ebenfalls Harry". ****

Damit lösten sich ihre Hände und Harry sah zu den andern beiden Mädchen hinüber und fragte diese lächelnd "Wollt ihr auch einen Monolog oder sind wir nun alle Freunde?"****

"Hey wir haben direkt gesagt das da nichts war und nein wir brauchen nicht noch mehr von deinem Monolog! Es war schon schlimm genug so viele durchdachte und Sinn ergeberende Sätze aus deinem Mund zu hören." antwortete Ellie ebenfalls lächelnd. ****

Brianna die sich in der zwischenzeit zu Eli hinunter gebeugt hatte und diese eindringlich betrachtete rief auf einmal "Süüüß" und drückte die kleine Eli fest an sich und rieb ihre Wange gegen die kleine Wange Eli's. "Wie eine richtig kleine Prinzessin, wie hast du die gemacht Eli? frage Brianna diese nun.****

Harry der das ganze ziemlich erstaunt mit ansah da er Brianna bisher noch nie so aus sich heraus kommen gesehen hatte, betrachtete das ganze.****

"Harry hat es für mich gemacht als meine eigene zerfallen war." antwortete Eli.****

"Harry?" fragten alle drei Mädchen gleichzeitig und sahen ihn erstaunt an.****

"Was?" fragte dieser daraufhin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.****

"MACH UNS AUCH EINE!" riefen alle drei nun wieder gleichzeitig und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.****

Seine Augenbraue wanderte daraufhin noch weiter in die Höhe und er sah zu seiner kleinen Schwester "Und was denkst du Prinzessin? Haben die drei bösen Stiefschwestern auch so eine hübsche Krone wie du verdient?"****

Diese sah die genannten Steifschwestern kurz an und überlegte eindringlich.****

"Pass auf Eli ich weiß wo du kitzelig bist" drohte darauf hin Ellie, worauf diese schnell mit ihrem Kopfnickte "Ja ich glaube sie haben es, Harry".****

**"**Ok, aber damit sich später niemand Ausgeschlossen fühlt sollten wir Sarah auch herholen." sagte Harry lachend. ****

**"**Gute Idee" sagte Ellie und rief "Saaaaarrraaaahhh komm her" ****

Am anderen Ende des Gartens sahen Sarah, Daniel und Rob zu den anderen herüber, sie Unterhielten sich kurz, bevor Daniel und Rob, Schulterzuckend Sarah folgenden die vorne weg ging. ****

Kurz darauf standen die drei von Harry und den anderen. Rob hielt sich dabei auffällig im Hintergrund wobei er Aufmerksam beobachtete wie nah Harry und Luna immer noch nebeneinander standen.****

Sarah sah jeden aus Harry's Gruppe kurz eindringlich an bevor sie sagte "Ohhhh toll ich mach mit" **  
**  
Harry der daraufhin verwirrt zu Ellie und Brianna hinüber blickte bekam von Ellie nur achselzuckend von Ellie geantwortet "Sarah halt, aber los jetzt auf geht's du hast etwas zu erledigen!"****

**"**Da hat es aber eine Eilig." sagte Harry und sah danach zu Rob und Daniel hinüber "und Ihr zwei wollt auch eine, oder wie?" ****

**"**Nein das Mädchenzeug, das kannst du ruhig alleine weiter machen" antwortete Rob, "los Daniel lass uns etwas Zaubererschach spielen gehen." ****

Daniel sah Harry und die Mädchen entschuldigend an und lief Rob ins Haus hinterher. Harry konnte erkennen das Rob das Schachbrett an einem Fenster aufbaute von dem man die Gruppe aus gut sehen konnte.****

**"**Okay dann fangen wir mal an" sagte Harry nun eher zu sich und ignorierte seinen Bruder.****

Die Mädchen sahen gespannt zu als Harry begann aus den vorhandenen Blumen für jede eine Krone zu knoten. ****

**"**Wo hast du das eigentlich gelernt Harry?" fragte Luna nach einer weile. ****

Harry sah Luna an und verfiel etwas in seinen Erinnerungen.****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

`Harry wurde von Luna durch ein riesiges Beet von blühenden Blumen gezogen.

"Muss ich das wirklich lernen?" fragte Harry etwas weinerlich.****

**"**Natürlich Harry, oder möchtest du das unsere Kinder einmal von Humbalumbas verfolgt werden?" ****

**"**Aber das ist was für Mädchen, waum machst du sie nicht dann" ****

Diese sah ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an "Und wer macht dann eines für mich?" ****

Harry seufze er konnte ihr einfach nichts abschlagen "Schon gut, du hast gewonnen." Harry umarmte sie "Du bist wirklich gemein wenn du so etwas machst." sagte er und küsste sie.`****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**"**Harry?" fragte Luna nun nachdem sie bemerkte das Harry wie weg getreten schien. ****

Dieser schüttelte sich "Oh sorry, was war nochmal die Frage?" ****

**"**Wo du das gelernt hast" half ihm Ellie sich zu errinnern.****

Harry beendete gerade die letzte Krone "Eine sehr gute Freundin hat es mir mal beigebracht." er setzte die Krone auf Sarah Kopf, da sie die letzte der Mädchen war..****

Die anderen sahen sich an "Eine Freundin? Wer denn?" fragte Brianna.****

Harry lachte "Das müsst ihr herausfinden, aber vielleicht werde ich es euch ja auch mal erzählen" ****

Damit stand Harry auf und lief zurück ins Haus ohne nochmal etwas zu den Mädchen zu sagen.****

Author's Note:**  
**  
Wie Ihr vielleicht schon gesehen habt habe ich ein paar Trennstriche in die Geschichte eingebaut um den lesefluss zu verbessern und Szennen besser von einander abzuehebn.****

- signalisiert eine Änderung des Ortes**  
**~~~ signalisieren Erinnerungen.**  
**So hier ist Kapitel 11 meiner Geschichte, irgendwie bin ich selbst nicht so mit zufrieden der Anfang gefiel mir aufjedenfall viel besser wie der Schluss aber ich hatte mich irgendwie festgeschrieben und kam nicht mehr so einfach aus der Szene heraus xD. Ich wollte mit dem Chapter bewirken das Harry die anderen ein wenig besser kennenlernt. ****

Ich werde schon bald an Kapitel 12 anfangen zu arbeiten, ich habe bereits eine Liste aufgestellt was noch so alles vor Hogwarts und im 1 Schuljahr passieren soll. ****

Freud euch auf Kapitel 12 denn es wird in die Winkelgasse gehen und es wird ein treffen mit unseren aller Lieblings Zwillingen kommen (und nein ich mein nicht Ellie und Brianna XD)


	12. Familienbande

**Chapter: 12 Familienbande**

"Für einen Vater, dessen Kind stirbt, stirbt die Zukunft. Für ein Kind dessen Eltern sterben, stirbt die Vergangenheit"

(Zitat von Berthold Auerbach)

Nachdem Harry das Haus betrat, lief er zu seinem Bruder und Daniel hinüber. Welche immer noch am Fenster saßen und Zaubererschach spielten. Daniel machte mit den Figuren Rob's kurzen Prozess und Schlug eine Figur nach der anderen Rob starrte während dessen immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Robert hatte vielleicht noch die Hälfte seiner Figuren während Daniel bisher nur zwei Bauern verloren hatte. Daniel blickte etwas gelangweilt drein als er wieder einen Bauer von Robert vom Feld jagte.

"Rob?" fragte dieser dann als Robert sich nicht bewegte und seinen Figuren keinen Befehl gegeben hatte.

Dieser drehte, mit einem verträumten Blick seinen Kopf, zu seinem besten Freund "Ja?"

"Bist du überhaupt Geistig anwesend? Das ist hier alles ziemlich langweilig wenn du nicht mal aufpasst. Wie wäre es wenn du Harry für dich weiter spielen lässt? Du könntest ja draußen ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und dein Hirn wieder zum laufen bringen"

Rob sah seinen Freund etwas verwirrt und dann böse an bevor er zu Harry hinauf sah "Okay dann Spiel halt mit Harry fertig" sagte er und stürmte hinaus.

"Ich hoffe diese Verliebtheit nimmt bei ihm bald ab, wenn Luna da ist kann man ihn echt zu fast nichts gebrauchen" sagte Daniel und wollte gerade anfangen die Figuren zurück auf ihre Anfangspostionen zu stellen.

"Lass die Figuren ruhig stehen" sagte Harry während er sich setzte. "Und das wird sich sicher mit der Zeit geben bei Rob."

"Das glaub ich dann wenn ich es sehe" antwortete Daniel. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher das wir nicht neu Anfangen sollen? Du hast hier doch keine Chance mehr!"

Harry lachte "Worüber willst Wetten?"

Daniel grinste und beugte sich etwas vor dabei stütze er seinen Kopf mit seinem Arm "Wie wäre es wenn du mir dann erklärst was hier wirklich los ist?"

Harry sah ihn beeindruckt an, ihm war also doch nicht entgangen das sich etwas verändert hatte.

"Okay und wenn ich gewinne schließt du dich meinem Training an und fragst nicht mehr nach".

"Deal! Also auf geht's du bist dran Harry."

Und so begann eine hart um kämpfte Schlacht auf dem Schachbrett. Harry schaffte es in kürzester Zeit die Partie fast auszugleichen. Jedoch wurde das Spiel immer länger da keiner der beiden einen Fehler machen wollte. Trotzdem viel eine Figur nach der anderen auf beiden Seiten.

Es war mittlerweile 17:00 Uhr die anderen waren schon lange wieder ins Haus gekommen. Anfangs sahen sahen Anfangs alle den beiden beim Spiel zu jedoch wurden es den meisten nach kürzester Zeit wieder langweilig wodurch nur noch Luna und Ellie den beiden zusahen.

Daniel machte seinen Zug und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück. Harry betrachtete das Feld und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe er hatte eigentlich keine Chance mehr, aber Aufgeben wollte er auch nicht.

"Du bist dran Harry oder willst du aufgeben?"

"Die Partie ist erst zu ende wenn du meinen König hast Daniel"

"Nur eine Frage der Ze..." "JAMES, SIRIUS,MIA kommt Schnell her!" hörte man Lily plötzlich durch das Haus schreien.

Alle rannten darauf hin zur Eingangstür, wo Lily etwas um Atem ringend stand. Auf dem Boden neben ihr lagen Einkaufstüten.

"Was ist los Lily?" fragte James ernst als er mit Sirius und Mia im Schlepptau die Treppen hinunter gerannt kam.

"Der Friedhof, er ist total verwüstet und aus einem Großteil der Gräber fehlen die Knochen."

"WAS?" fragte James während alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. "Das Familiengrab. ..?"

"Alle weg und überall liegt noch Magie in der Luft."

James sah zu Sirius und Mia welche ihm zu nickten "Harry du kommst mit, ihr anderen bleibt hier bei Lily!"

"WAS? Aber wir wollen auch mit, warum darf Harry mit und ich nicht?" fragte Rob entrüstet.

"Robert William Potter, keine wieder rede du bleibst da und keine wider Worte mehr." sagte James etwas gereizt.

Rob sah seinen Vater wütend an bevor er in sein Zimmer rannte.

James sah zu Lily hinüber, "Ich werde mit ihm reden." sagte sie zu ihm.

"Okay, dann mal los vergisst eure Zauberstäbe nicht wir wissen nicht ob die Person noch in der nähe ist!" alle drei nickten ihm zu bevor sie das Haus verließen.

Aus einer Ecke des Zimmers beobachtete Daniel das ganze mit großem Interesse.

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor sie den Friedhof erreicht hatten, je näher sie kamen desto intensiver wurde die drückend böse Aura der Magie die in der Luft lag.

Sie traten durch das Friedhofstor und liefen langsam zum Zentrum des ganzen. Man konnte schon am Rande des Friedhofs ein wenig erkennen denn hier und da waren Blumen, die auf Gräbern angebracht waren abgeknickt oder Kerzen um geweht worden.

Je näher sie dem Zentrum kamen, desto mulmiger wurde das Gefühl in Harry's Magen. Er kannte diese Magie, aber ihm war es unmöglich zu zuordnen woher er sie kannte.

"Wer ist nur zu so etwas fähig?" fragte Mia als sie das Zentrum erreichten. Dies war komplett verwüstet die Gräber der Toten waren aufgewühlt als wäre etwas mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aus diesen hinausgeschossen.

James stand vor einem großen reich verzierten Grabstein um diesen herum sah man viele kleinere Grabsteine. Harry konnte erkennen das auf jedem der Name Potter eingraviert war, er erkannte das dieser Ort nicht weit entfernt von der Stelle war, wo er an diesem Schicksalhaften Tag erschienen war.

Harry lief langsam die Gräber ab und konnte so zum ersten mal die Namen seiner Vorfahren lesen, denn Voldemort hatte es in seiner Welt im Krieg vollständig zerstört gehabt.

Edward und Catherine Potter. Arthur und Dorothy Potter. Richard und Annabeth Potter und noch viele mehr schließlich erreichte er das Grab seiner Großeltern Charles und Rose Potter, das direkt vor dem verzierten Grabstein stand.

Er konnte an der Spitze das Familienwappen erkennen ein reich verziertes Schild das umrandet war von Lilien zwei Greife hielten das Schild aufrecht in ihren Pranken. Am Kopf des Schildes stand das Familienmotto "Audaces fortuna adiuvat" den Tapferen hilft das Glück.

Darunter war der Schriftzug "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter" zu lesen mit den Namen aller hier begrabenen Potter's, als letztes waren seine Großeltern zu lesen, bevor nochmals ein Zitat das Grab zierte "Nihil in terra sine causa fit" oder auch nichts auf Erden geschieht ohne Grund.

Alle Gräber des Platzes waren aufgewühlt, daher auch alle seiner Familie. Harry konnte erkennen wie seinem Vater eine träne aus dem Augenwinkel lief während er auf die aufgewühlte Ruhestätte seiner Eltern blickte.

Sirius und Mia gingen in der Zeit ruhig die anderen Gräber eines nach dem anderen ab bevor sie wieder zu James kamen und ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf dessen Schulter legten.

"Geht's wieder?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

"Ja, ich brauchte nur einen sieht es denn bei den anderen aus?"

"Auch alle leer, jegliche Knochenüberreste die sich darin befanden sind weg." antwortete Mia.

"Egal was es war, es muss ein wirklich großes dunkles Ritual gewesen sein." sagte Sirius.

"Soll ich …?" fragte Mia etwas nervös zu James gewandt, welcher nur kurz nickte und Richtung Wald lief.

"Komm Harry las und die Umgebung durch suchen während Sirius und Mia hier weiter machen."

Harry nickte bedrückt und lief seinem Vater in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinterher. Am Waldrand angekommen konnte er sehen wie Sirius und Mia begannen mit Ihren Zauberstäben große Mengen der Erde auf den Gräbern zu bewegen.

"Was machen Sirius und Mia da?"

"Sie setzten ein paar Aufspürenzauber ein und prüfen ob in den Särgen der Personen wirklich keine Knochen mehr sind."

Harry fragte nicht weiter, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein musste mit anzusehen wie die Gräber von geliebten Verwandten so geschändet worden waren und wie seine Freunde diese nun Ausgruben und in ihrer Ruhe störten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auf was ungewöhnliches stießen. Die Rinde es Baumes wies einen großen Brandfleck auf die, die Form einer 1. Darunter konnten sie ebenfalls ein Symbol erkennen. Dieses Symbol sagte aber weder James noch Harry etwas.

James hob seinen Zauberstab darüber und sagte "Structura", daraufhin schien ein kleines Licht aus James Zauberstab und fuhr über die Stelle.

"Also es hat auf jeden Fall eine magische Ursache. Welcher Zauber dies nun ausgelöst hat kann ich jedoch nicht erkennen."

"Mhhh, wir sollten weiter Suchen vielleicht führt uns die Zahl ja zu dem Verursacher dieses Chaos."

"Du hast recht Sohn, lass uns weiter gehen."

Daraufhin liefen die zwei noch genauer Suchend durch den Wald. Innerhalb weniger Minuten fanden sie daraufhin auch die Zahlen 2 bis 5, die alle in der selben Art und Weise in die Rinde der Bäume gebrannt waren, bei jeder Zahl war auch ein anderes Symbol zu finden.

"Was bedeuten die Zahlen und besonders wofür sind diese Verfluchten Symbole?" fragte James, als keine Antwort erfolgte drehte er sich zu Harry um. "Harry?"

Dieser stand nur da und war in seinen Gedanken versunken. "Harry?"

"Ich hab's" rief dieser plötzlich. "Man sind wir Idioten." Er griff nach einem Ast der auf dem Boden lag und begann etwas in auf dem Boden aufzuzeichnen.

Die Augen von James wurden immer größer "Na klar warum ist mir das nicht auch aufgefallen."

Als Harry den Ast zur Seite warf standen die beide am Rand eines großen Sterns, an jeder Ecke des Sternes war eine Zahl, es war ein Pentagram.

"Aber jetzt wissen wir zwar wie sie angeordnet sind. Doch was bedeuten sie?" fragte Harry.

"Harry ist es nicht wichtiger zu erfahren jetzt, was hier ist?" fragte James und zeigte in die Mitte des Pendagrams.

"Stimmt. gehen wir nach sehen!"

"Nein warte wir holen erst einmal Sirius und Mia her. Wir wissen nicht was uns dort erwartet"

"Expectro Patronum" sagte James und sendete seinen Patronus, einen riesigen Adler los.

Nur wenige Minuten vergingen bevor Sirius und Mia durch das Unterholz zu den beiden gefunden hatten.

"Und habt ihr was gefunden?" fragte Mia als sie ankamen, woraufhin beide nickten.

"Es sind überall im Wald Zahlen und komische Symbole verteilt die, die Form eines Pentagrams aufweisen."

"Und was ist in der Mitte?" fragte Sirius und zeigte auch in die Mitte.

"Das wissen wir noch nicht, wir wollten erst auf euch beide warten." antwortete Harry.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch, auf geht's" sagte Sirius ernst. Alle nickten und begannen in die Mitte des Pentagrams zu laufen.

Der Gestank von verbrannten Holz und Moos lag in der Luft als sie dies erreichten. In der Mitte des Pentagrams standen drei große Elderbäume um diese herum war fein säuberlich ein großer Kreis in den Waldboden gebrannt worden.

Auf dem linken Baum prangerte die 6 in die Nacht hinein, während auf dem rechten eine 7 zu sehen war.

Auf dem größten der drei Bäume dem mittleren in der Mitte war mit großen Buchstaben glühend zu sehen "Alea iacta est" die Würfel sind Gefallen.

Es vergingen mehrere Tage in denen James, Sirius und Mia mehrmals den Friedhof und die umliegende Umgebung durch suchten. Harry hatte sich während dessen in der Bibliothek seiner Eltern verschanzt um Herauszufinden was die Symbole zu den Zahlen für Bedeutungen hatte, bisher jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

Harry kam nach mehreren Stunden in denen er die letzten Bücher des Hauses durch sucht hatte aus dem Zimmer heraus. Daniel und Robert hatte man erklärt das er begonnen hatte für Hogwarts zu lernen und deswegen soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek seiner Eltern verbrachte. Daniel der eh schon Skeptisch gegenüber dem neuen Harry war, glaubte hiervon kein Wort, während Robert eher froh war das er noch ein Jahr Ruhe davor hatte.

"Was suchst du?" hörte Harry jemanden fragen als er Richtung Treppe lief. Er drehte sich herum und sah das Daniel, der wohl auf ihn gewartet hatte. Harry der immer mehr und öfter von Daniel verfolgt wurde, war etwas genervt aber auch beeindruckt von seiner Intelligenz.

"Du gibst wohl nie auf oder?"

Dieser begann zu lachen "Nicht bevor ich weiß was hier los ist. Rob könnt ihr damit vielleicht täuschen, mich aber ganz bestimmt nicht."

Harry sah Daniel ernst an und wollte die oberflächlichen Gedanken Daniels mit Hilfe von Legimens zu lesen um heraus finden wieviel er bereits wusste. Jedoch geschah etwas womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er sah nichts, er konnte nicht die Gedanken Daniels erkennen.

"Damit wirst du kein Glück haben Harry. Ich habe bereits vor einem Jahr Okklumentik gelernt."

Harry war von Daniel nun noch beeindruckter, mit 9 Jahren eigenständig Okklumentik zu lernen war schon beeindruckend. Aber ganz konnte er es noch nicht beherrschen da er keinen Lehrer hatte der seine Verteidigung testen konnte. "Bist du dir sicher das du es ganz beherrscht?"

"Bestimmt noch nicht vollständig aber so ein kleiner Scan wird bestimmt nichts nützen."

Harry sah dies als eine kleine Herausforderung, ohne Zauberstab war dies wirklich nicht die effektivste Weise aber er hatte nicht umsonst einen fast vier jährigen Bürgerkrieg geführt ohne ein paar Sachen zu verbessern. Daher legte er etwas mehr Magie in seinen Versuch.

Daniel schaffte es auch dies zunächst abzuwehren aber je mehr Magie Harry hineinlegte desto mehr begann die Verteidigung Daniels zu bröckeln.

`Wer ist er, ist er wirklich Harry? Warum vertrauen Paps und Onkel James ihm so sehr? Was ist hier los? Ich hasse es wenn ich etwas nicht weiß!` konnte Harry nun aus seinen Gedanken erkennen.

"So gut ist deine Verteidigung wohl doch nicht Daniel"

Daniel der gar nicht bemerkt hatte das sein Schild zu bröckeln begann, sah Harry verwirrt an.

"Wer ist er wirklich? Warum vertrauen die anderem ihm? Warum weiß ich nicht was hier los ist? Sagt dir das was?"

Daniel sah ihn daraufhin mit aufgerissenen Augen an "Wie? Wie?" stammelte er.

"Das erkläre ich dir wenn du es geschafft hast mich komplett draußen zu halten" antwortete Harry und lief weiter.

Es war nun eine Woche vergangen seit dem sie den verwüsteten Friedhof gefunden hatten. Sie hatten in der Zeit viele Untersuchungen durch geführt um den Verursacher zu finden und das Rätsel um die Zahlen und die Symbole zu lösen. Dies war jedoch bisher nicht von Erfolg gekrö kam nun auch noch das es nicht mehr lange dauerte bis Harry nach Hogwarts musste. Mittlerweile war es Anfang Juli und Harry müsste eigentlich bald seinen Hogwartsbrief erhalten. Die Geburtstagsfeier von Ellie und Brianna war auch nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Die Familie saß zusammen mit den Black's am Küchentisch und aßen zu Frühstück, Harry hatte wieder gekocht und alle genossen das essen. Daniel hatte ihn seit ihrem letzten Aufeinander treffen nicht mehr auf das Thema angesprochen aber er konnte seinen Blick immer wieder auf sich spüren. Er vermutete das er seine Schilde erst genügend Stärken wollte bevor er Harry nochmals darauf ansprach.

"Dein Essen schmeckt wie immer köstlich Harry" sagte Mia während sie sich ihren zweiten Teller mit gebratenen Tomaten und Würstchen belud.

"Achwas das ist doch nur eine Kleinigkeit. Außerdem ist das Essen von Mum und dir genauso gut."

Auf einmal hörte man ein leises Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe, als Harry hinüber Blickte erkannte er eine braune Schleiereule mit einem großen Umschlag an ihr Bein gebunden.

"Ah dein Brief ist endlich da Harry" sagte Lily und lief zum Fenster um die Eule hinein zulassen.

Diese flog direkt hinüber zu Harry und hob ihr Bein damit dieser sie von ihrer Last befreite.

Nachdem Harry ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, schlug sie kräftig mit ihren Flügeln und flog wieder ins freie hinaus.

"Los öffne ihn" rief Rob während er sich neben seinen Bruder setzte, er war aufgeregt nächstes Jahr würde er den selben Brief erhalten und er wollte sehen wie er aussieht.

Harry öffnete den Brief und las den Inhalt laut vor:

"

"Cool" sagte Rob während er den Brief mit las.

"Liegt sonst noch was bei?" fragte Lily ihren Sohn.

"Moment ich schau kurz ob neben der Schulbuchliste noch etwas darin ist." sagte Harry und drehte, darauf hin den dicken Umschlag nochmals herum und blickte hinein. Er zog darsuf hin nochmals einen kleineren versiegelten gelblichen Umschlag hervor auf dem "Für Lily und James" geschrieben stand, desweiter war am Rand des Umschlages ein kleiner in Flammen aufgehender Phönix zu erkennen.

"Hier ist noch ein Brief für euch Mum, Dad. "

"Von Minerva?" fragte Lily. " "Nein, ich denke er ist von einem alten Geheimniskrämer mit einem Faible für große Vögel!" antwortete Harry und reichte seinem Vater den Brief.

Alle umstehenden Erwachsenen betrachteten etwas besorgt den Brief. Sie wussten was dieser bedeutete, Albus plante ein treffen der noch lebenden Ordensmitglieder. Hatte er was von Voldemort und Harry mit bekommen? James seufzte und steckte den Brief in eine Tasche seines Umhanges.

"Dann zeig mir mal deine Buchliste" sagte Lily. Harry reichte ihr diese und überlegte bereits was er noch benötigte um in Hogwarts Effektiv zu lernen. Die Bücher auf der Liste würden ihn nicht sehr weit bringen da er dessen Inhalte entweder kannte oder sie total unwichtig waren. Vielleicht konnte er endlich seine Arithmentik Studien beginnen zu denen er nie kam.

Lily began kurz darauf den rest des Briefes vorzulesen:

"

James nickte und lief voraus in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Daniel bemerkte das die beiden hoch zum Arbeitszimmer gingen und schlug wütend gegen die Wand "Mist wieder nichts."

"Woher wusste er das wir hier sind?" fragte Ellie.

"Bestimmt hat er die Umgebung kurz mit Legilimency abgesucht." antwortete Daniel und sah Ellie eindringlich an.

"Was?" fragte diese genervt "Meine Schilde sind oben."

"Wahrscheinlich sind sie noch zu schwach!"

"Sagt der, der seit Tagen versucht Harry hinter her zu spionieren und keinen Erfolg hat?"

Warte es*_* nur ab Ellie bevor Harry nach Hogwarts geht, weiß ich was er zu verbergen hat."

"Na dann viel Glück Bruderherz. Ich geh jetzt noch etwas essen bevor wir zur Winkelgasse gehen" sagte Ellie und ging wieder zurück in die Küche.

Daniel sah in die Richtung in die James und Harry verschwunden waren "Warte es nur ab Harry, ich bekomme es noch raus, was mit dir los ist!"

James schloss die Tür hinter seinem Sohn "Warum so geheimnisvoll Harry? Ellie weiß doch über alles Bescheid."

"Es war noch Daniel dabei gewesen. Eines muss man ihm lassen seine Schilde werden von Tag zu Tag besser."

"Daniel war dabei?"

"Ja, er ahnt irgendwas und verfolgt mich schon seit dem Vorfall auf dem Friedhof"

"Warum hast du uns davon nichts gesagt? Ich werde dann mal mit Sirius reden damit Daniel dich in Ruhe lässt"

Harry lachte kurz auf "Nein, nein lasst ihn Ruhig machen. Es ist mittlerweile ein kleines Spiel zwischen uns und ich bin gespannt ob er es schafft seinen Geist bis zum ersten September komplett abzuschotten."

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja klar. Aber jetzt zu dem warum ich mit dir Reden wollte. Ich wollte euch eigentlich das schon länger Zeigen." sagte Harry und zog dabei eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Umhangtasche.

James sah die Schachtel verwirrt an "Du wolltest mir eine Streichholzschachtel zeigen?"

Harry lachte wieder "Nein nein das ist keine Streichholzschachtel. Warte kurz einen Moment" er legte darauf hin die Schachtel auf den Boden und leitete etwas seiner Magie hinein.

Die Schachtel auf dem Boden wurde größer und größer bis eine große Truhe mit sieben Goldenenschlössern hervor.

"Ein Sieben-Kammern-Koffer?" fragte James. "Die sind doch total Teuer oder nicht?"

"Jap aber im Krieg hatte er mir sehr gute Dienste geleistet." sagte Harry und öffnete die erste Kammer.

James blickte hinein und sah jede menge Waffen, Notfallrationen und Zaubergegenstände wie ein Feindglas und sogar ein Zeitumkehrer war darin zu finden.

Harry schloss wieder die Truhe und öffnete das zweite Fach, nun waren jede Menge Kleidungsstücke darin zu finden von alten Schulroben bis hin zu dicken Armeestiefeln.

Harry wiederholte dieses Spiel noch weitere drei male wobei immer wieder etwas anderes für James zu sehen war. In der dritten Kammer sah James jede menge Bücher vom ersten Schuljahr von Hogwarts bis zu Büchern die gut in die Bibliothek der Familie Black oder Malfoy gepasst hätten.

In der vierten Kammer konnte man eine Leiter erkennen die in die Truhe hinunter ging, das selbe war auch in der fünften Kammer zu sehen.

"Kammer vier ist eine kleine Zelle wo man einen Gefangenen einer kurze Zeit festhalten kann und die fünf ist eine kleine Wohnung in der man sich verstecken kann oder auch ne Zeitlang leben kann." erklärte Harry.

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut Harry aber was wolltest du mir nun ganz genau zeigen?" fragte James etwas verwirrt.

"Das was ich dir zeigen will kommt jetzt in der sechsten Kammer"

"Okay dann mach ruhig weiter" antwortete James lächelnd.

Harry nickte und öffnete die vorletzte Kammer seiner Truhe. James erblickte erneut eine Leider die in die tiefe führte.

"Na dann will der alte Mann zuerst?" sagte Harry.

James sah seinen Sohn grinsend an zeigte mit einem Arm an das Harry ruhig vor gehen sollte "Nein nein, du darfst zu erst Harry"

"Aber nicht das du dann runter stürzt alter Mann!" warf Harry grinsend zurück und stieg als erstes in die Truhe.

Die leiter nach unter war nicht sehr lang daher waren Harry und James innerhalb weniger Minuten auf dem Boden der Kammer. Um sie herum war alles dunkel und James konnte nicht sehen wie groß diese Kammer seien sollte.

"So und jetzt?" fragte James.

"Moment Dad ich mach ja schon Licht" antworte Harry. "Lumos Aveum" kam es kurz darauf von Harry und die ganze Kammer war erhellt.

James blickte sich um, sie standen in einer großen Halle die bis zur Decke mit Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts gefüllt war. Desweiteren konnte er jede Menge Edelsteine und magische Gegenstände sehen, wovon die meisten das Familienwappen der Potters und der Blacks aufwiesen.

James drehte sich zu Harry welcher gerade mit seinem Zauberstab über seine Hand fuhr wodurch zwei große Ringe zum Vorschein kamen. Einen davon erkannte James sofort denn es war der selbe den auch er trug. Es war de Ring der Familie Potter nur Lord Potter und damit das gesetzliche Oberhaupt der Familie konnte diesen Ring tragen. Er betrachtete sich auch den anderen und erkannte das dieses der selbe war wie der, den Sirius trug. Also der Ring für Lord Black.

"Mhn das könnte zu Problemen führen" sagte James.

"Nur wenn wir uns bei den Kobolden dumm anstellen. In meiner Welt waren sie schnell mit meine engsten verbündeten. Wenn wir es schaffen mit Ragnok zu reden könnten wir das wieder schaffen und das kleine Problem vielleicht lösen." sagte James.

"Und wie willst du das mit dem König der Kobolde bitte klären? Und vor allem wie willst du das klären ohne das die Kobolde verlangen das einer von uns den Ring abnimmt und der jenige dadurch all seine Magie verliert." fragte James.

Die Familienringe waren mit einem starken Zauber belegt, dadurch konnte ihn der Lord der Familie normal erst nach dessen Tod wird abgelegt werden. Vor langer Zeit wurden bei Familienstreitigkeiten diese Ringe von nicht rechtmäßigen Familienangehörigen dann kopiert oder gestohlen. Weshalb Gringotts die führ die Vorlesung und Durchführung der Testamente sowie des Nachlasses zuständig waren, hierfür sehr strenge Regeln aufgestellt hatten.

"Ich hab da schon einen Plan Dad. Aber dafür brauche ich noch etwas Zeit, das beste wird sein das ich bis dahin Gringotts nicht betreten werde. "

"Wie lange wirst du denn circa brauchen?"

"Weihnachten oder nächsten Sommer vielleicht"

"Das ja noch ein ganz schönes Stück"

"Ja aber für das was ich vorhabe muss mein Körper noch etwas stärker werden. In der Schule werde ich wohl ein paar Tränke hierzu brauen müssen zusammen mit dem Training müsste ich wahrscheinlich bis Dezember soweit sein."

"Okay und du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen was du vorhast?"

"Stelle keine Fragen und du erhältst keine Lügen" antwortete Harry, er wusste wenn er seinen Eltern von seinem Plan erzählte würden sie versuchen ihn davon abzubringen.

James sah sich das ganze Geld in der Kammer an während er auf eine interessante Idee kam. "Sage mal Harry wie fändest du die Möglichkeit mit deinem Geld ein paar Investitionen zu tätigen. Ich vermute ja mal das sich hier drin das komplette Vermögen der Familien Black und Potter aus deiner Welt befindet."

"Ja das ist es mit einem großen Anteil des Vermögens der Familie Malfoy. Was für Investitionen schweben dir denn da so vor?"

"Ich frage gar nicht erst wie du an das kamst, wie wäre es wenn wir Voldemort ein paar seiner Spiel Möglichkeiten abnehmen? Wir könnten über mittels Männer zum beispiel große Teile der Knockturn Gasse kaufen oder den Tagespropheten."

"Mhhh das wären ein paar gute Möglichkeiten. Wir können 60% Des Vermögens hier dafür verwenden, desweiteren eröffne Bitte ein Verlies für Robert und Eli wo jeweils weitere 10% drauf kommen. Die sollen sie mit ihrer Volljährigkeit erhalten"

James sah seinen Sohn ungläubig an "Aber das müssen Millionen sein."

"Schau doch selbst Dad" sagte Harry und deutete auf einen Zettel der an einer freien Stelle der Kammer hing"

James lief langsam darauf zu, als er die Zahlen auf dem Zettel erblickte vielen ihm beinahe die Augen aus. Die Potters waren zwar was das finanzielle anging nicht schlecht gestellt, aber hier drin lag das mehrfache des Vermögens der Potters.

"Galleonen: , Sickel: 437.978.219, Knuts: 781.018, 4.892 Edelsteine, 749 Familienerbstücke und Magische Gegenstände der Familien Black und Potter. Du bist dir über die Höhen wirklich sicher?"

"Klar was sollte ich jemals mit soviel Geld anfangen und so wird er für einen guten Zweck verwendet." Harry nahm daraufhin eine Handvoll Galleonen vom Berg und steckte sich diese in seine Hosentasche. "Aber jetzt sollte wir langsam zurück zu den anderen. Ansonsten wundern die sich noch wo wir stecken."

James blickte seinen Sohn nachdenklich an, war er ein schlechter Vater? Wie konnte dieser Harry der nie familiäre nähe erfahren hatte so bescheiden und fleißig sein, während sein Sohn den er zehn Jahre aufgezogen hatte im Vergleich so egoistisch gewesen war. Er musste mit Lily reden ob sich nicht etwas bei den Potter*s erheblich ändern musste. "Du hast recht Harry, wir werden wohl auch gleich zur Winkelgasse aufbrechen."

Mit diesen Worten verließen die Beiden Harry's Truhe wieder in James Arbeitszimmer, wo Harry mit einer Handbewegung diese wieder Schrumpfen lies und sie in seinem Hemd verstaute.

"So aber jetzt besorgen wir dir erst einmal das Zeug was du noch benötigst für Hogwarts über den Rest können wir dann auch noch heute Abend sprechen."

James und Harry betraten kurz darauf wieder die Küche wo bereits alle bereit waren in die Winkelgasse aufzubrechen.

"Da seit ihr ja endlich, wo wart ihr bitte so lange?" fragte Lily die als die beiden hinein kommen sah.

James blickte zu Harry und antwortete "Harry hatte nur eine kurz frage, ich erzähle euch später alles darüber"

Lily sah die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an "Okay wie du meinst James. Aber hop hop macht euch fertig wir warten nur noch auf euch!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und die komplette Gruppe stand vor dem großen Kamin der Potter's.

"So auf das mir auch jeder am richtigen Ort heraus komme" sagte Lily zu den Kindern während Sirius und Mia als Vorhut bereits zum Tropfenden Kessel aufbrachen.

"Jaja Mum, laut und deutlich. Das hast du uns schon hundertmal erzählt" antwortete Rob etwas genervt und nahm sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver.

"Will sehen wie es Harry hinlegt" sagte er noch kurz bevor er das Flohpulver in das Feuer warf und verschwand.

Harry der seit Jahren nicht mehr mit dem Flohnetzwerk gereist war erinnerte sich an die Höllenmaschine. Das Flohnerzwerk bezog für den Transport die Magie des Reisenden, also je mächtiger die Person desto wilder der Ritt.

"Mach dir nichts daraus Harry. Rob kann auch erst seit kurzem stehen bleiben" versuchte Ellie ihn etwas aufzubauen bevor sie Rob folgte. Brianna stimmte Ihrer Schwester zu und war daraufhin auch verschwunden.

"Lily und ich werden mit Sarah und Eli gehen, also fehlen nur ihr zwei" sagte James zu Daniel und Harry.

Harry atmete tief durch und lenkte nochmals einen großen Teil seiner Magie in seinen Ring, er hoffte das er sich damit genug geschwächt hatte damit er nicht als Drehwurm im Tropfenden Kessel ankam.

Er nahm einen kleine Briese des Pulvers und trat an den Kamin heran "Also auf gehts" . Damit lies er das Pulver in den Kamin fallen und sagte "Winkelgasse" in einem grünen Licht aus Feuer und Magie war er darauf hin verschwunden.

Author's Note: Sry das es so lange jetzt gedauert hatte aber wie ihr sicher selbst erkennen konntet ist diese Kapitel sehr viel länger als meine sonstigen. Eigentlich sollte noch der Abschnitt mit der Winkelgasse hinein aber dann hätte ich wohl nochmal 2 Wochen gebraucht und das Kapitel wäre noch um einiges länger geworden. Daher auch nochmal Sry das jetzt die Winkelgasse dieses mal nicht dabei ist. Aber wie ihr sehr sind sie auf dem Weg daher ist sie nun im nächsten Kapitel zu finden.

Hoffe es gefällt euch. Freue mich über jedes Review von euch :-) Sie sind der Grund was mich auch wieder Motiviert hatte euch zu schreiben.

PS: Ich suche noch einen Beta Leser/in fürs Korrigieren der Fehler, bin aber auch immer für Ideen oder Vorschläge dann offen. Die Korrektur würde über Google Drive laufen wo ich hauptsächlich meine Kapitel mittlerweile schreibe, daher falls jemand Interesse hat kann er sich gerne bei mir melden.


End file.
